Sedúceme
by Tatis84
Summary: Merecia la pena romper todas las reglas por un hombre como él. Regla #1: Nada de citas a ciegas. Regla #2: Nada de besos en la primera cita. Regla #3: Nada de enamorarse. Bella no estaba dispuesta a tener mas citas...hasta que conocio a Edward Cullen.
1. Argumento

**Argumento**

Merecía la pena romper todas las reglas por un hombre como él.  
Regla #1: Nada de citas a ciegas.  
Después de haberse enfrentado a muchas, Isabella Swan no estaba dispuesta a volver a tener otra cita a ciegas…Hasta que su mejor amiga le pidió un favor y conoció a Edward Cullen. Si hubiera sabido lo guapísimo que era, no habría protestado.  
Regla #2: Nada de besos en la primera cita.  
El problema fue que, después de una sola cita con Edward, Bella quería mucho más que besos, lo cual debería haber sido motivo suficiente para no tener una segunda cita. Pero no lo fue.  
Regla #3: Nada de enamorarse.  
Bella había decidido tener un romance sin ataduras, hasta que Edward empezó a hablar de amor.


	2. Capitulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

Isabella Swan llevaba horas viendo hombres semidesnudos y mojados con la excusa de enseñarles a hacer surf. Se habían ofrecido a pagarle, pero ella ya obtenía la mejor parte del trato. Le encantaba estar en el agua, en su tabla. Después de aconsejar al grupo de universitarios, caminó por la playa y subió las escaleras de su café al aire libre, para dedicarse a su segunda pasión: la creación de emparedados exóticos y divertidos.  
Mientras atendía a sus clientes se dio cuenta de que no tenía planes para después del trabajo. Era el tipo de noche que le gustaba. Si quería, podía hacer surf a la luz de la luna o conducir por el paseo marítimo, bordeando el Pacífico, rumbo a ninguna parte.  
Era lo mejor de no tener compromisos afectivos.  
Aunque disfrutaba de sus noches libres y no le importaba estar temporalmente sola, hacía demasiado tiempo que no había un hombre en su vida. Y ella tenía la culpa.  
-Lo has vendido todo -dijo Alice Brandon, su mejor amiga y camarera a tiempo parcial en el Wild Cherries, mirando sorprendida los expositores casi vacíos-. Bueno, salvo los brownies. Haces unos brownies horribles.  
-Gracias.  
Por mucho que le pesara, Alice tenía razón. Con excepción de los brownies, se había vendido todo, incluso el nuevo emparedado de pavo con mango. Bella era capaz de combinar los ingredientes con una audacia admirable y de preparar las galletas más sabrosas del mundo, pero los brownies siempre le salían mal. Sabía por qué, y prefería no pensar en ello.  
Alice se apoyó en la barra, y su expresión divertida desapareció lentamente.  
-Oh, oh -dijo Bella-. ¿Qué pasa?  
-Nada.  
Su amistad se remontaba largo tiempo atrás, y se conocían mejor que nadie.  
-Si no es nada, deja de mirarme como si quisieras decirme algo.  
-No te estoy mirando así.

Bella se encogió de hombros y se volvió para limpiar el mostrador.  
Alice suspiró.  
-Está bien –reconoció-. Necesito que me hagas un favor.  
-Ni hablar.  
Hacía mucho calor, y Bella se limpio la frente antes de pasar un trapo a los expositores.  
-No puedes negarte cuando ni siquiera sabes de qué se trata –se quejo Alice.  
Alice se echó hacia atrás su larga cabellera negra y frunció los labios, en un gesto que podía funcionar muy bien con los hombres, pero no con su amiga.  
-Por supuesto que puedo. De hecho, acabo de hacerlo -replicó Bella, saliendo a cerrar las sombrillas de la terraza con vistas al Pacífico-. Te conozco y sé que cuando me pides un favor con ese tono puede tratarse de un entierro.  
Bella movió el cuello para estirar los músculos y pensó que, a falta de un hombre, salir a nadar a medianoche era justo lo que necesitaba.  
-Al menos podrías escuchar de qué se trata.  
-No quiero una cita a ciegas -declaro Bella, tajante.  
Alice puso los ojos en blanco.  
-Me da pavor cómo me lees la mente.  
-No hace falta ser adivina. Estás saliendo con ese tal Jasper, y te ha pedido que les consigas chicas a sus amigos.  
-Perdón, pero es lo que pasa cuando se es la mejor amiga de alguien.  
-Los halagos no te van a servir de nada. Sabes que he tenido mucha paciencia con todas las espantosas citas a ciegas que me has organizado a lo largo de los años, y no tengo ninguna gana de soportar otra.  
-No todas fueron espantosas.  
-Sólo diré dos palabras: Don Dedos.  
-De acuerdo, pero ésa la puedo explicar. Se me había olvidado tu extraña manía con los pies, pero además, ¿por qué iba a saber lo de su accidente con la cortadora de césped?  
-Esta noche no quiero salir con nadie.  
-Mejor, porque la cita es mañana.  
Bella volvió a la cocina y echó un vistazo para comprobar que todo estuviera en orden. Lo único que le quedaba por hacer era apagar las luces. Podía salir o sencillamente subir a su piso, situado justo encima del café. Era un apartamento muy pequeño, pero le gustaba y era suyo. Era su casa.  
-Mañana estaré ocupada.  
-Por favor, Bella -dijo Alice, con gesto de súplica-. Lo único que te pido es que salgas un día con el amigo de Jasper. Me ha asegurado que es rico.  
Apagó las luces, cerró con llave la puerta de la cocina y desplegó la verja de la zona del patio.  
-Y aun así necesita que le consigan una chica. Hay algo que no me cuadra.  
Alice se llevó los dedos a las sienes y cerró los ojos. Cuando los abrió, estaban llenos de emoción.  
-Este tipo me gusta mucho, Bella.  
Bella la miró con detenimiento. Hacía veinte años que se conocían, desde el jardín de infancia, y habían pasado juntas por muchas cosas. El desagradable divorcio de los padres de Alice; el suicidio de su madre cuando tenían doce años; y la sobredosis de un amigo cuando tenían trece. Y a los catorce, Bella había perdido a sus padres en un accidente de tráfico. Entre las dos habían recorrido más kilómetros en la carretera de la vida que la mayoría de las personas de su edad.  
Y habían sobrevivido, cada una a su manera. Alice se había quedado con su padre, que había vuelto a casarse, y había tratado de estudiar en la Universidad de San Diego, pero finalmente había decidido que estudiar no era para ella. De momento, hacía caricaturas en la playa y, los fines de semana, en la feria de artesanía de Malibú. Se le daba suficientemente bien como para vivir holgadamente. Para complementar sus ingresos, entre semana trabajaba como camarera en el Wild Cherries, cuando no estaba haciendo surf.  
En cuanto a Bella, se había ido a vivir con Carlisle, un hermano de su madre muy aficionado a la playa, que no había sabido lidiar con el dolor de su sobrina, porque era incapaz de sobrellevar su propia pena. El accidente en el que habían muerto los padres de Bella había sido culpa de su padre, y habían tardado años en superarlo. Para entonces, a ella apenas le quedaba dinero y había empezado a trabajar en el local de Carlisle, el Wild Cherries. Era feliz por tener a sus amigos y vivír el momento, haciendo surf por las mañanas y trabajando para el maniático de su tío por las tardes.  
Las pocas veces que pensaba en su vida, se recordaba su lema. Disfrutar de todo y valorar cada Segundo. Se lo repetía a menudo, como un mantra, porque sabía que si pensaba en todo lo que había pasado, se derrumbaría. Como mecanismo de defensa, había funcionado.  
Con el paso de los años, las cosas habían cambiado poco. Carlisle se había jubilado, y Bella se había endeudado para comprarle el negocio. Pero con veintiséis años tenía la impresión de que las cosas le iban bien. Si no se había comprometido mucho emocionalmente, era porque no había querido. Era consciente de ello, y suficientemente inteligente para saber que no podía zambullirse en aquella piscina, porque era demasiado profunda.  
Al igual que Bella, Alice era poco propensa a entablar relaciones amorosas. Era raro que saliera más de una vez con un hombre y mucho menos que reconociera que le gustaba de verdad.  
-¿Estás segura sobre el tal Jasper? -preguntó Bella-. Ya sabes que los ricos son como los hombres muy guapos. Siempre terminan siendo unos imbéciles.  
-Este no -afirmó Vivian, con una sonrisa embelesada-. Por favor, Bella. Sólo una cita. Sólo una noche.  
Bella estaba impresionada por el interés que mostraba su amiga por Jasper.  
-De acuerdo -accedió a regañadientes.  
-No será tan terrible, y tienes el móvil; puedes llamarme todas las veces que quieras. Si me necesitas, iré a rescatarte. Te lo prometo. Además…  
-He dicho que sí –la interrumpió Bella.  
-…Te daré…  
-Alice, cariño, voy a salir con él.  
Alice parpadeó y sonrió aliviada.  
-¿En serio?  
-Sí, pero te advierto que si tiene el pelo sucio, le huele el aliento a ajo, o trata de indagar en mis sentimientos, me largo –sentencio Bella.  
-Hecho –dijo Alice, con una gran sonrrisa.  
Bella se dio la vuelta y miró hacia la playa. Había cuatro o cinco surfistas, y varias personas corriendo por la arena. Para ser una noche cálida de agosto, el lugar estaba tranquilo.  
-Vamos a nadar –le dijo Bella a su amiga.  
Alice miró el reloj, algo que hacía raras veces. De hecho, Bella no se podía creer que llevara puesto un reloj.  
-Tengo una hora antes de salir con Jasper –advirtió Alice.  
-Has llegado tarde desde el día en que naciste. ¿A qué se debe esta repentina preocupación por la puntualidad?  
-Voy a conocer a sus padres.  
Bella tardó en reaccionar. Al parecer, la relación con Jasper era más sería de lo que había pensado.  
-¿Cuánto hace que estan juntos?, ¿Una semana?  
-Sí, pero parece toda la vida -suspiró Alice.  
De camino hacia el agua, Bella adoptó una actitud protectora.  
-¿A qué se dedica?  
-A la mercadotecnia.  
-Mercadotecnia -repitió, pensando en lo imprecisa que era aquella contestación.

Siempre llevaban el traje de baño puesto, y se quitaron el vestido.  
-Te prometo que te va a encantar -dijo Alice.  
Bella no acababa de creerla. En su fuero interno, estaba dispuesta a odiar al hombre que había cautivado el corazón de su mejor amiga. Más le valía tratarla bien, porque de lo contrario tendría que vérselas con ella.  
-Lo que me recuerda -añadió Alice, con una mueca-, que hay una condición para tu cita.  
-¿Una condición? –pregunto Bella.  
-Además de ser amigo suyo, el tipo es cliente de Jasper. Tienes que ir con él a una gala benéfica  
-¿Con ropa de fiesta?  
-Sí. Tienes que ser amable en la cena y en la subasta, y no puedes hablar con la prensa.  
-¿Quién es ese tipo?  
Bella imaginó a un hombre de negocios meloso y estrafalario de Hollywood.  
-Sólo recuerda que es rico.  
-Genial –espeto Bella.  
-Entonces, ¿aceptas la condición? ¿Lo de no hablar con la prensa y eso? -preguntó Alice, mirándola con preocupación-. Aunque como nunca les has tenido mucho cariño a los periodistas, no debería ser ningún problema, ¿verdad?  
La noche siguiente iba a ser un gran ejercicio de paciencia para Bella. No tenía nada en contra de las citas. Bien al contrario, le gustaba salir y conocer a hombres. Pero salir con uno al que no había elegido y teniendo que atenerse a ciertas reglas iba en contra de sus principios. Aun así, al ver el gesto esperanzado de su amiga no pudo negarse.  
-No hay problema -dijo, con una sonrisa poco convincente.  
A Alice se le iluminó la cara.  
-Te debo una.  
-Sí. No lo olvides.  
Acto seguido se zambulleron en una ola en perfecta sincronía.

Al anochecer del día siguiente, Bella estaba tumbada en la tabla entre las olas, mirando el sol que se hundía en el mar; era aquella hora deliciosa entre el día y la noche, en la que los pájaros y las estrellas pugnaban por un espacio en el cielo oscuro. No había viento, el aire estaba caliente y el agua fresca le acariciaba la piel con su vaivén tranquilizante.  
Bella pensó que podría quedarse así el resto de la noche y que nunca se cansaría.  
-¡Bella!  
Alice la había encontrado y, probablemente, justo a tiempo para la cita. Por el vocabulario soez que oía por encima del rumor de las olas, Bella supo que no le quedaba mucho tiempo para la hora convenida, pero permaneció en el agua, como si esperase que se llevara las dudas. No solía angustiarse, o al menos era lo que le gustaba pensar, pero aquel día estaba muy inquieta.  
Le habría gustado no haber accedido a quedar con aquel desconocido. Habría preferido quedarse viendo la televisión y cenando sola. Sabía que tenía los ingredientes del último emparedado de queso que había creado, y nada le apetecía más que darse un atracón.  
-¡Isabella Swan, sal del agua ahora mismo! –le ordeno Alice.  
Con un suspiro, se dio la vuelta y dejó que una ola la arrastrase a la playa. Al llegar a la arena caliente, se apartó el pelo de los ojos y sonrió.  
-Hola.  
Alice puso los brazos en jarras y la miró con seriedad.  
-No le veo la gracia.  
-Bueno, voy a llegar un poco tarde.  
-¿Te parece bonito?  
Aún faltan diez minutos para que venga a buscarme.  
-Ya está aquí.  
-Oh, no -dijo Bella, sentándose y tomando la toalla que Alice le había arrojado a la cara-. Un obsesivo compulsivo.  
-Le he dado un refresco. Está en una de las mesas de la terraza.  
-Pero si ya he cerrado.  
-Y yo he vuelto a abrir. Cerraré cuando te hayas ido. Vamos. Entremos por la puerta trasera e iremos al cuarto de baño para que te arregles.  
Bella se miró el biquini. Estaba cubierta de arena y tenía cardenales en el muslo y en la cadera, por culpa de la caída que había sufrido aquella mañana con la tabla.  
-Estoy bien así -dijo.  
-Ni se te ocurra –le advirtio Alice.  
-Era una broma. Anímate; soy yo la que tiene una noche aburrida por delante -replicó Bella, poniéndose en pie y acariciándole la mejilla-. La verdad es que estás tan linda cuando te pones maternal y me gritas, usando hasta mi nombre completo.  
-Si no te das prisa, seré menos maternal al gritarte.  
-Está bien. Ya voy.  
Acto seguido, con cuidado de que no las vieran, entraron en la cocina del Wild Cherries y se escabulleron por detrás de la barra. Ya en el cuarto de baño, Bella se acercó al lavabo y se miró al espejo. El reflejo no mentía; tenía el pelo enredado y no llevaba maquillaje.  
-Empieza a arreglarte; estás hecha un asco -dijo su supuesta mejor amiga, señalando el agua fría que salía del grifo.  
-De verdad que me debes una.  
Bella maldijo, pero se sacudió la arena del cuerpo y metió la cabeza bajo el agua para quitarse la sal del pelo. Después pidió una toalla y empezó a secarse.  
-Recuerda que no debes hablar con la prensa.  
-Lo recuerdo -afirmó Bella, descolgando el vestido negro de fiesta que tenía en el ropero del baño-. Lo que no recuerdo es que me hayas dicho si es atractivo o no.  
Alice la miró a los ojos a través del espejo mientras Bella se ponía el estrecho vestido sobre el biquini y se calzaba unas sandalias de tacón de las que sus compañeros de surf se habrían reído, sabiendo que, como mucho, tendría media hora de comodidad antes de que sus pies se convirtieran en un infierno de ampollas.  
-No puedes ponerte el biquini debajo del vestido -dijo Alice.  
-¿Cuánto te apuestas a que sí?  
-Se ven los tirantes.  
-De acuerdo –dijo Bella con resignación.  
Bella levantó los brazos, se quitó la parte de arriba, aún húmeda, y la guardó en el bolso.  
-Por si acaso -añadió.  
-¿Por si acabas nadando en el club de campo Palisades?  
Cuando se había enterado del lugar al que iban, Bella lo había buscado en Internet y había visto que era el lugar más elegante de la ciudad. Imaginaba que debían de servir caviar y cócteles que ni siquiera sabría pronunciar. Se tocó el pelo mientras se echaba otro vistazo en el espejo. No estaba bien.  
-Debería secármelo, ¿verdad?  
-El secador se rompió hace seis meses, y no te compraste otro.  
-No importa –afirmó Bella, haciéndose un moño y buscando algo con qué sujetárselo.  
Alice puso los ojos en blanco y se quitó el broche que llevaba para ofrecérselo,  
-Maquillaje –dijo Alice.  
Bella sabía que no era una petición y levantó la cara para que su amiga pudiera ponerle lápiz labial, rímel y brillo de labios.  
-Quédate con el brillo y ponte un poco de vez en cuando. No te olvides, por favor. Ahora, sal y…  
En aquel momento se oyó que llamaban a la puerta y una voz masculina preguntaba:  
-¿Hay alguien ahí?  
Bella miró a Alice en el espejo y arqueó una ceja.  
-Disculpa -insistió él, detrás de la puerta.  
-Un encanto de tipo -murmuró Bella entre dientes.  
-Estoy segura de que sólo…  
Sonó otro golpe a la puerta.  
-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí?  
-Tiene prisa -concluyó Alice, en voz baja.  
-Más le vale ser atractivo -declaró Bella, antes de abrir la puerta.  
…Y de toparse cara a cara con el hombre con el que saldría aquella noche. O, mejor dicho, con el amplio pecho del hombre con el que saldría.  
-Creo que ese aspecto lo tiene cubierto -le susurró Alice al oído.  
Mientras levantaba la cabeza para mirarlo a la cara, Bella pensó que era una suerte que fuera bastante alta, porque él debía de medir casi dos metros.  
-Bueno -dijo él, con evidente alivio mientras le recorría el cuerpo con la mirada-. Estás lista.  
El hombre le tendió el brazo, pero ella no lo tomó.  
-No salgo con desconocidos -declaró. Él pareció sorprendido, como si lo impresionara que no supiera quién era.  
-Edward Cullen.  
Bella tenía que reconocer que no era un mal nombre. De hecho, le sonaba vagamente.  
-Isabella Swan, pero prefiero que me llamen Bella.  
-Sí, lo sé. Encantado de conocerte.  
Edward llevaba un esmoquin negro y, para alivio de Bella, no era feo ni gordo. En realidad, Alice lo había definido bien. Era atractivo. De tez blanca, tan suave como la seda; de ojos claros; tenía una boca sensual que, aunque en aquel momento no sonreía, parecía tener posibilidades; y una mandíbula pronunciada, con la barba ligeramente crecida. Todo encima de un cuerpo largo, delgado y fuerte. Bella no podía negar que en conjunto resultaba muy agradable.  
No era que se dejara llevar por las apariencias, pero de camino al baño había visto el Volvo plateado aparcado en la puerta. No cabía duda de que era rico, y, como le había dicho a Alice, los ricos no solían dar mucho de sí, por lo que no tenía grandes esperanzas.  
Sin embargo, se había comprometido a salir con él aquella noche. Miró de reojo a Alice por última vez, puso la mano en el brazo de Edward y dejó que la escoltara fuera del café.  
-Tal vez deberíamos haber quedado en un lugar más seguro que éste -dijo Edward, mientras salían del local.  
El aire exterior no estaba más fresco que el del cuarto de baño, pero Bella no dijo nada al respecto, porque la había descolocado con el comentario sobre la seguridad. Se volvió a mirar el cartel del Wild Cherries, que ella misma había pintado cinco años atrás, cuando le había comprado el local a Carlisle.  
-Es perfectamente seguro –contestó un poco molesta por su comentario.  
-Ahora, puede ser, pero no quiero dejarte en un cuchitril apartado de todo cuando esté oscuro. Fuera no hay luces.  
-Mira -le advirtió ella-, Este cuchitril es mío, y resulta que le tengo mucho aprecio, tenga luces o no.  
Como no abría de noche, Bella jamás había sentido la necesidad de poner iluminación exterior.  
Él la miró mientras quitaba el seguro del coche con el mando a distancia, pero ella le esquivó la mirada hasta que abrió la puerta y se volvió, bloqueándole el paso con sus largos brazos y sus anchos hombros.  
Sin amedrentarse Bella levantó la cabeza y arqueó una ceja, hasta que se dio cuenta de que no estaba tratando de intimidarla. No con aquellos ojos llenos de arrepentimiento.  
-No quería decir…  
-Olvídalo.  
Bella no estaba dispuesta a bajar la guardia sólo por una mirada tierna; y menos cuando, por lo que sabía, aquel hombre podía estar lleno de artimañas encantadoras.  
-No, en serio -insistió él, mirándola a los ojos-. Es obvio que te he dado una pésima primera impresión.  
Ella no pudo evitar sonreír.  
-¿Y eso te importa?  
-En realidad, no había planeado que me importara. Pero…  
-¿Pero?  
Él le examinó las facciones detenidamente.  
-He descubierto que sí me importa -reconoció, con una sonrisa sincera que le hizo sentir cosquillas en el estómago a Bella-. Quiero disfrutar de esta velada contigo.  
-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué soy relativamente atractiva?  
-Yo diría que eres muy atractiva. Pero no; no quiero disfrutar de esta velada sólo porque hayas resultado ser una grata sorpresa, sino porque podríamos pasarlo muy bien.  
-¿Estás seguro de que dos personas que no querían hacer esto podrían disfrutarlo?  
Edward agrandó la sonrisa, y a Bella se le aceleró el corazón.  
-Sí, algo así.  
-Deja de hacer eso -dijo ella, señalándole la boca.  
-Que deje de hacer, ¿qué?  
-Sonreír.  
-¿Por qué? ¿Tengo algo en los dientes?  
Él no sólo sabía que no tenía nada, sino que era absolutamente consciente de lo guapo que era.  
-Voy a ser sincera contigo -anunció Bella.  
-Adelante.  
-Tengo una larga y horrible historia con las citas a ciegas, y pensaba incluirte en el apartado de las peores, pero no puedo hacerlo cuando sonríes.  
La sonrisa de Edward se hizo aún mayor.  
-¿En serio? A mí me pasa lo mismo –afirmó-. Tengo una idea. ¿Por qué no empezamos de nuevo? -Extendió la mano-. Hola, me llamo Edward Cullen.  
-No me comprometo a empezar de nuevo. Aún podrías convertirte en una cita a ciegas desastrosa.  
-Sí -dijo él, frotándose la barbilla-. Puede que tengas razón.  
Ella entró en el flamante Volvo.  
-Suelo tenerla.  
Edward soltó una carcajada que la hizo estremecer.  
-Algo me dice que esto va a ser mucho más interesante de lo que había imaginado.  
-¿Eso es bueno o es malo?  
Él rodeó el coche, se puso al volante y la miró mientras encendía el motor.  
-Aún no lo tengo claro.  
-En ese caso, también lo dejaremos en el aire.  
Acto seguido, Bella se puso el cinturón de seguridad y se preparó para la noche que le esperaba, pero con una leve sonrisa de anticipación en la cara.


	3. Capitulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

En otros tiempos, los periodistas lo llamaban «Edward el Escandaloso».  
No había pedido semejante apodo; había sido juzgado y condenado por la prensa amarilla, sin derecho a defenderse.  
Aquella noche se había puesto el esmoquin con un único objetivo: pasar la noche con la menor cantidad de complicaciones y tan deprisa como fuera posible. Sin escándalos. Sin sorpresas. Sin nada. Sólo llegar, donar más dinero a la fundación con la que su querida hermana ayudaba a los niños pobres y marcharse alegremente.  
Tenía que ser fácil, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que el año anterior se había convertido en el maestro de la velocidad y la sencillez, al menos en lo relativo a las apariciones públicas. El truco era estar visible, pero no accesible. Simpático y profesional, pero no particularmente amable. Aunque era una habilidad que había adquirido a base de esfuerzo, era una regla que imaginaba que, de una forma u otra, todos los famosos acababan por aprender.  
Lo único que tenía que hacer era llegar al club de campo con una acompañante para que, por lo menos durante una noche, su hermana dejara de molestarlo. Tal vez hasta se produciría un milagro y la prensa dejaría de perseguirlo, aunque Edward tenía serias dudas al respecto.  
Aunque nunca había estado fuera del candelero, había conseguido que se olvidaran de lo de «Edward el Escandaloso». Había llegado a pensar que, al haberse retirado de la vida pública, la gente habría dejado de interesarse por él, pero la semana anterior había ido a un partido de los Dodgers con unos amigos y al ir al baño, un periodista lo había cegado con el flash de la cámara justo cuando estaba orinando, y encima le había pedido que le firmara un autógrafo. Edward había mirado el bolígrafo que le ofrecía y había tenido ganas de preguntarle si quería que se lo firmara antes o después de que terminara.  
Cinco días después, todos los periódicos sensacionalistas decían que se había convertido en grosero y que se negaba a firmar autógrafos.  
Era el problema de ser una estrella del baloncesto conocida por sus impresionantes saltos y su puntería infalible. No tenía intimidad en ninguna parte. Había pasado un año desde que la lesión de la rodilla lo había dejado fuera de la NBA y había provocado la rescisión de su contrato con los San Diego Eals. Un año.  
Al principio, los paparazzi lo habían estado hostigando sin dar importancia al hecho de que la decisión de retirarse prácticamente lo había destrozado.  
Y seguían persiguiéndolo sin darle tregua. No sabía si era porque los Eals no habían ganado el campeonato sin él o porque lo habían descubierto entrenando a unos jóvenes y pensaban que podía volver a jugar en la liga.  
Pero aquello era impensable. Tenía la rodilla destrozada. Dos operaciones la habían dejado utilizable, pero no apta para un jugador de la NBA. Y, a decir verdad, había tenido que soportar tanto de la prensa, del público y de los entrenadores que no echaba de menos jugar tanto como para preocuparse por ello.  
La gala de beneficencia de aquella noche, planeada meticulosamente por su filantrópica hermana, iba a ser una pesadilla para él. Aun así, había accedido a ir porque, por necio que pareciera, su sola presencia garantizaba dinero para los chicos a los que Rosalie se esforzaba tanto en ayudar. Aquel año estaba recaudando fondos para un nuevo centro recreativo, y él quería hacer cuanto estuviera en su mano para que aquellos chicos, a los que había estado entrenando como voluntario de la fundación, tuvieran un lugar donde hacer deporte y actividades después del colegio.  
Miró de reojo a su acompañante mientras conducía por el paseo marítimo. Si su presencia servía para que Rosalie consiguiera dinero, la de Bella serviría para que él se ganara la aprobación de su hermana. Rosalie no sospecharía de Bella Swan. Tenía los ojos de un tono chocolate y luminosos, los labios brillantes y la larga cabellera castaña peinada con un simpático moño, del que se escapaban algunos mechones que Edward se moría por tocar. Tenía un aspecto sofisticado y elegante, y a la vez descuidado, como si quisiera que la gente supiera que podía perder aquella imagen en cualquier momento. Si se lo preguntaban, a Edward le parecía increíblemente sensual. Era delgada, y el vestido negro que llevaba le realzaba tan bien las curvas, que tal vez pudiera sacar más provecho a la noche. Sin duda, tenía que darle las gracias a Jasper.  
-Te agradezco que hagas esto –dijo Edward a Bella.  
Ella se encogió de hombros y se inclinó hacia la ventana. A Edward lo conmovió ver el placer que le causaba sentir el viento en la cara.  
-¿Un bonito paseo y una cena gratis? No es problema.  
Edward sonrió, aún impresionado por el hecho de que no tuviera idea de quién era. Cualquier otro hombre acostumbrado a que todo el mundo estuviera pendiente de él se habría molestado, pero Edward no. Para él era muy divertido y extrañamente refrescante.  
-Ya has comentado que temías que fuera tu peor pesadilla -añadió.  
Bella lo miró con mala cara.  
-¿Y cuál imaginas que sería mi peor pesadilla?  
-No sé, tal vez un viejo, con una barriga considerable y un peluquín barato.  
-No tengo nada en contra de la edad ni de las barrigas.  
El gesto petulante de Bella lo hizo reír.  
-Sé sincera. Algo te preocupaba. ¿Que tuviera mal aliento? ¿Que fuera enano?  
-Por lo que sé, aún puedes tener mal aliento.  
Él arqueó una ceja y le lanzó otra mirada arrolladora.  
-¿No vas a reconocer que podría haber sido peor?  
-La noche es demasiado joven aun como para dar una respuesta definitiva.  
-¿Qué podría salir mal?  
En aquel momento, Edward prefería no pensar en la reacción de su hermana ni en el acoso de los paparazzi que seguramente lo esperaban en la puerta.  
-Puede que mastiques con la boca abierta -contestó ella-. O que tengas seis dedos en un pie.  
Él sacudió la cabeza.  
-¿Seis dedos? –dijo casi riéndose.  
-Los pies raros están prohibidos.  
-¿No puedes salir con un tipo que tenga los pies feos?  
-No después de descubrir que los tiene.  
Dentro de los zapatos, Edward flexionó los dedos, feliz de tener sólo diez, pero sin estar seguro de que no fueran feos, jamás había pensado en ello.  
-Eres un poco intransigente, ¿no?  
-Sí –afirmo Bella.  
Él asintió. Valoraba la intransigencia. De hecho, era implacable consigo mismo. Pero no con una mujer. Si de algo estaba seguro, era de que nunca había echado a una mujer de su cama por tener los pies feos.  
-Por cierto, ¿por qué necesitabas que te consiguieran una cita? -preguntó Bella, mirándolo con curiosidad-. No se puede decir que seas desagradable a la vista, ni pareces estar loco de atar.  
Edward soltó una carcajada por el dudoso cumplido.  
-Digamos que este año no he salido mucho, y si esta noche no aparezco con una mujer, mi hermana me echará la caballería encima.  
-¿La caballería?  
-Sus amigas, las amigas de sus amigas y las amigas de las amigas de sus amigas. Créeme, es horrible.  
-Ah.  
La sonrisa comprensiva de Bella le hizo perder el hilo, y estuvo a punto de quedarse boquiabierto, porque ella tenía unos ojos preciosos y cuando sonreía de aquella forma era irresistible.  
-Así que -balbuceó Edward, ansioso por decir algo que la complaciera para que no dejara de sonreír-. ¿El Wild Cherries es tuyo?  
-Sí.  
-Debe de ser agradable que te preparen la comida todos los días.  
Aquella vez fue Bella la que no pudo contener la risa.  
-Soy yo la que cocina. Y la que atiende a los clientes, y como hemos estado bastante ocupados, supongo que debería pedirme un aumento. Aunque mi amiga Alice me ayuda, siempre tenemos mucho lío.  
-Estoy impresionado -dijo él, tan fascinado con las carcajadas como con la sonrisa de Bella-. Yo suelo pedir comida a domicilio. ¿Cómo te las arreglas para hacerlo todo?  
-El café es pequeño y, como has visto, sólo abrimos medio día, así que no es tan duro.  
-Lo cual te deja tiempo para…  
-No hablemos tanto de mí, que no hay mucho que contar –lo interrumpió Bella-. Mejor hablemos de ti.  
A las mujeres les encantaba que les contara su vida, pero hacía años que no lo emocionaba tanta adoración. Lo último que quería era pensar en sí mismo, y mucho menos hablar de su vida.  
-Créeme, tampoco hay tanto que contar.  
-No sé por qué, pero no me lo creo -dijo ella, echando un vistazo a su alrededor-. Vives bien, e imagino que deberás de hacer algo para sostener este nivel de vida.  
-Últimamente no.  
Bella lo miró a los ojos.  
-¿Quieres decir que eres rico y no haces nada?  
-Si.  
Ella se encogió de hombros, quitándole importancia. Aquello era lo que a Edward le gustaba de Bella: que no le exigía respuestas. Y por primera vez en varios años se sentía relajado, él mismo, porque con ella no parecía haber explicaciones preconcebidas. No era una chica que se derritiera por las caras conocidas ni pretendía aprovecharse de su fama; sólo era una mujer que trataba de sobrellevar una cita a ciegas de la mejor manera.  
A él le encantaba su actitud.  
-Estoy retirado –reconoció al fin.  
Edward esperaba que se riera o que le exigiera más información. De hecho, probablemente merecía que le dijera más. Pero ella se limitó a asentir.  
-Debiste de hacer una buena carrera antes de retirarte.  
-Sí, así fue –dijo con tono pensativo.  
Había sido una carrera infernal. Su equipo era famoso por los escándalos sexuales, policiales y mafiosos. Y como capitán, Edward estaba siempre en el ojo del huracán. A la prensa le encantaban las travesuras de los Eals, y a ellos les encantaba que Edward los odiara. De hecho, después de que sus abogados ganaran varios juicios por difamación, habían etiquetado alegremente de divo a Edward el Escandaloso.  
Podía recorrer veinte kilómetros al día en bicicleta, superar a cualquier jugador y conseguir numerosos récords en la NBA, pero la gente lo recordaría como un estúpido divo.  
Las cosas se habían puesto tan feas, que los propietarios y los entrenadores habían tomado medidas drásticas en el equipo, castigando a los jugadores con toques de queda y entrenamientos salvajes ante el menor atisbo de problemas.  
Había pasado un año desde que Edward se había retirado, y tres desde que le habían puesto el sobrenombre de «Escandaloso».  
Pero a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, a pesar de todo lo que se había ocultado, la prensa seguía pendiente de él. Por ser un divo.  
Aquello lo había destrozado. Su vida como jugador retirado era mucho más sencilla que cuando estaba en la NBA. Podía evitar el contacto con la prensa, salvo cuando su hermana necesitaba su nombre para recaudar fondos. Y tras superar el impacto inicial y la decepción de haber dejado de jugar profesionalmente, su vida había sido más feliz. Aunque tenía que reconocer que tal vez resultara también un poco aburrida.  
Salió del paseo marítimo y entró en el lujoso terreno del club de campo donde se celebraba la fiesta. El camino, flanqueado de palmeras, recorría una cuesta con césped perfectamente segado y vistas al mar. El sol parecía un balón partido por el horizonte.  
Su acompañante echó un vistazo al club, un edificio de estilo clásico construido en mitad de un jardín imponente, y soltó un silbido que podía ser tanto de fastidio como de alegría.  
-¿Algún problema? -preguntó él, volviéndose a mirarla tras aparcar.  
-¿Bromeas? Es increíble. Presuntuoso, pero increíble. Estoy segura de que la comida es estupenda -dijo, haciendo una mueca-. Digamos que me sentiría más cómoda en la cocina que en el salón.  
Edward no esperaba un comentario así de una mujer a la que consideraba muy segura de sí misma, y se sintió sorprendido y curiosamente protector.  
Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Bella salió del coche, cerró la puerta y lo obligó a correr para alcanzarla. No era fácil con la rodilla dolorida; aquella semana se había excedido jugando con un grupo de jóvenes exaltados. Rodeó el coche trotando y la tomó de la mano para detenerla.  
-He pensado que podíamos aparecer juntos -sugirió, con una sonrisa.  
-Es verdad. Lo siento.  
-No lo sientas -replicó él, cautivado por aquellos ojos chocolate-. Pareces incómoda. ¿Qué puedo hacer para cambiar eso?  
Bella se quedó mirándolo unos segundos y sonrió.  
-Creo que acabas de hacerlo –le dijo.  
Edward le acarició la mejilla y, aunque el contacto con su suave piel fue mínimo, se sintió feliz.  
-Bien –dijo con tono alegre.  
-Disculpe, señor Cullen. ¿Podría darme un autógrafo y permitir que le saque una foto?  
El hombre con la enorme cámara y el pase de prensa había salido de la nada, y Edward se detuvo en seco.  
-Con el autógrafo no hay problema –contestó-. Pero si pudiéramos evitar la foto…  
Una luz cegadora les iluminó la cara. Edward maldijo entre dientes, y cuando recuperó la vista, el fotógrafo se había ido.  
-Perdón -le dijo a Bella, tomándola de la mano.  
-¿Quien era?  
-Una plaga. Vamos.  
La entrada del club tenía una alfombra blanca, y la terraza superior estaba cubierta con toldos blancos bajo los cuales colgaban plantas con flores de todos los colores. Al final de la alfombra había un grupo de paparazzi esperando al famoso de turno.  
Él.  
A Edward le empezó a picar la piel, una antigua reacción a las malas experiencias. Sabía que si quería tener un poco de paz, tendría que darles algo cuando entrara.  
-Mantente pegada a mí -le dijo a Bella.  
-¿Qué pasa, Edward? –le pregunto Bella, un poco confusa.  
-Después te lo explico.  
Edward la sacó del camino y la empujó al césped húmedo. Bella soltó un grito ahogado, se tambaleó cuando sus tacones se hundieron en la tierra y lo miró con desconcierto.  
-¿Te llevo a caballito o en brazos? -preguntó él.  
-¿Qué?  
-Vamos a entrar por detrás.  
Cualquiera de las mujeres con las que había salido se habría parado en seco, lo habría mirado como si estuviera loco y, probablemente, le habría propinado un puñetazo. O como mínimo, habría llamado la atención quejándose de que se le estropeaban los tacones.  
Aquella mujer no.  
Se colgó el bolso al hombro y se levantó la falda del vestido hasta la parte superior de los muslos.  
-A caballito.  
Edward la habría besado, pero se limitó a darse la vuelta y a agacharse un poco para que pudiera subirse a su espalda. Cuando la tuvo encima sintió que se giraba, probablemente para comprobar que no los habían visto.  
-Ya está –anunció ella.  
Él le tomó las piernas y se las puso a los lados. En aquel momento descubrió que Bella tenía unos muslos suaves y firmes, igual que los brazos, con los que le abrazaba el cuello.  
-No te caigas -dijo, disfrutando de sentirla apretada contra él.  
-No te preocupes -le susurró ella al oído.  
Edward sintió un delicioso escalofrío en la espalda, que le recordó que llevaba mucho tiempo sin permitirse disfrutar del momento. A pesar del calor de la noche, empezó a andar a toda velocidad, haciendo caso omiso del dolor de rodilla y concentrándose en el cuerpo atlético y delicado que llevaba a su espalda.  
Llegaron a la línea de palmeras sin que los descubrieran y se metieron entre los árboles. Estaban bastante lejos del camino, y si alguien miraba hacia allí, vería a una pareja caminando, pero no podría identificarla.  
-¿Estás bien? – le pregunto Edward.  
-Sí –le contesto ella, sintiéndose más cómoda de lo que deseaba.  
Al sentir la vibración del sonido en su espalda, a Edward le temblaron las manos sobre los muslos desnudos de Bella. Lo que había empezado como una situación inocente se había vuelto inesperada y agradablemente sensual.  
-¿Y tú? -le preguntó ella al oído, provocándole más escalofríos.  
Edward se estaba derritiendo, y no tenía nada que ver con el clima.  
-Créeme: soy el que mejor lo está pasando con esto .aseguró, consciente de sus dedos sobre la piel de Bella.  
Llegaron al edificio, y Edward avanzó por uno de los laterales hasta encontrar la entrada de la cocina. Finalmente volvió al suelo de cemento y, a su pesar, soltó las piernas de Bella para que pudiera ponerse en pie. Mientras ella bajaba, sintió cada centímetro de su cuerpo, y cuando la oyó poner los pies en el suelo, se dio la vuelta. Antes de que pudiera decir una palabra, se abrió la puerta y apareció Rosalie, con un vestido largo dorado y la larga cabellera rubia recogida en un peinado muy elaborado.  
-Lo has conseguido -dijo, con alivio-. Deprisa, entren.  
-Has avisado a la prensa -la acusó Edward.  
-Sí, pero sólo porque esta vez los muy desgraciados van a tener que hablar del trabajo benéfico que hacemos. Además, me he asegurado de que pagaran los mil dólares de la entrada. Cada uno.  
Rosalie los hizo entrar en una cocina enorme y llena de gente que se movía de un lado a otro, cerró la puerta y abrazó a su hermano con fuerza.  
-Eres un encanto por hacer esto –le dijo a Edward.  
-Recuérdalo la próxima vez que te enfades conmigo -replicó Edward, apartándose y tornando a Bella de la mano-. Bella, te presento a mi hermana Rosalie. Rose, ella es Bella Swan.  
-La acompañante que te supliqué que encontraras.  
Rosalie miró a Bella de arriba abajo. Edward sonrió al ver que su dura, versátil, intrigante y sexy chica de playa le sostenía la mirada.  
-¿Eres real? -preguntó Rosalie a Bella.  
Bella parpadeó sorprendida.  
-¿Cómo que si soy real?  
-¿Te ha contratado o sales con él de verdad?  
-No empieces, Rose -la reprendió su hermano.  
Bella soltó una carcajada.  
-Dime que no estás tan necesitado como para contratar a alguien -le pidió a Bella a Edward.  
-No lo estoy. Es sólo que mi hermana es muy mandona. Ya sabes cómo son las hermanas mayores.  
Rosalie gruñó ante el comentario.  
-Sólo tengo once meses más que tú, orejudo.  
-Entonces, ¿reconoces que eres muy mandona?  
Rosalie puso los ojos en blanco.  
-De acuerdo, lo reconozco.  
-Están locos -opinó Bella.  
-Sí -dijo Rosalie-. Sólo soy un poco sobreprotectora.  
-Creo que puedo entenderlo -afirmó Bella, mirando a Edward a los ojos-. Como tú deberías entender que tu hermano no me ha contratado. Es una cita de verdad.  
Los camareros seguían corriendo alrededor de ellos, pero Edward sólo tenía ojos para Bella, la mujer atrevida de sonrisa contagiosa, ojos increíbles y vestido provocativo y sensual.  
-Desde luego, es una cita de verdad –declaró él, sin quitarle los ojos de encima.  
Bella agrandó la sonrisa, y Rosalie suspiró aliviada.  
-Por fin.  
-Esta noche ocúpate de conseguir dinero para los chicos -dijo Edward a su hermana-. Y asegúrate de conseguir lo suficiente para que no tenga que volver a hacer de mono de feria durante un tiempo.  
-Gracias al buen material que tenemos para la subasta, lo haré. Y por cierto, tengo tu donación. No hacía falta, después de todo el dinero que ya…  
-Sólo prométeme que habrá mucha comida, porque me muero de hambre –la interrumpió Edward.  
-Hay mucha, pero que mucha comida -le aseguró su hermana-. Espero que sirva para que todos estén de humor para soltar dinero.  
Edward se estremeció al pensar en la noche que le esperaba y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no dejar de sonreír. Bella lo miró con curiosidad, pero no dijo nada. Sencillamente lo tomó de la mano, y para él fue como aferrarse a un salvavidas.  
En aquel momento, era lo único que tenía.


	4. Capitulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

Bella se dejó llevar por Edward al salón principal del club, que era un espacio abierto con columnas blancas, suelos de madera relucientes y ventanales que daban a los jardines, desde los que se podían admirar unas imponentes vistas del Pacífico, encendido por la luz del ocaso.  
Apartó los ojos del paisaje y se preparó para ser engullida por la multitud. Esperaba perder de vista a su apuesto acompañante, porque, al parecer, Edward era una gran atracción aquella noche. Las mujeres lo miraban, la mayoría con sonrisa soñadora, y la hacían sentir como si estuviera en el instituto del brazo del capitán del equipo de fútbol.  
Pero ni siquiera en aquella época le importaba la popularidad. Era quien era y salía con hombres que sentían lo mismo. Las cosas no habían cambiado mucho. Seguía sin preocuparse por la imagen, y, como resultado, su círculo de conocidos se reducía a surfistas y clientes del Wild Cherries. Aunque no había aparecido nadie que le llamara particularmente la atención en mucho tiempo…Hasta aquella noche.  
Si tenía que ser sincera, esperaba que Edward se excusara y se reuniera con ella más tarde. No había imaginado que le sostendría la mano con fuerza ni que se quedaría mirándola como si se alegrara de que estuviera a su lado.  
Eran perfectos desconocidos, pero aun así, ella se aferraba a él con idéntica fuerza y se estremecía cuando la miraba como si fuera la mujer más hermosa del salón.  
En una de las esquinas se había dispuesto todo para la cena, con hileras de mesas con manteles blancos y vajilla de porcelana. En otra había una orquesta tocando, mientras la gente daba vueltas, bailando y conversando.  
Todos estaban vestidos para la ocasión. Bella y Edward pasaron por delante de un grupo de mujeres con vestidos impecables, todas tomadas del brazo de un hombre de esmoquin. La mayoría dejó de charlar, lanzándole más de una mirada a Edward.  
Era una situación muy interesante.  
-No las mires -le susurró él al oído, sin soltarle la mano-. Sonríe y sigue andando.  
-Creo que quieren hablar contigo  
-Como he dicho, sigue andando.  
Acostumbrado a lidiar con multitudes, Edward se abría camino como un mariscal de campo aun cuando la gente se volvía hacia él y trataba de abordarlo. Sonreía y asentía, pero con admirable destreza evitaba demorarse con cualquiera que tuviera una cámara.  
-Impresionante -murmuró ella.  
Bella no pudo evitar oír algo de las conversaciones que se sucedían a su paso.  
-Dios mío, es él –dijo alguien entre la multitud.  
-Mmm está tan atractivo como siempre.  
-Los Eals no se recuperaron nunca después de su retirada. No debería haberlo dejado -dijo alguien más.  
Edward tensó la mandíbula ante aquel comentario, y Bella sintió una extraña necesidad de protegerlo. No entendía cómo se atrevía la gente a decir aquellas cosas como si no pudiera oírlas.  
-¿Qué más da el motivo por el que los dejara? Yo sólo echo de menos su trasero en pantalones de baloncesto –murmuro una mujer.  
-Date una ducha, Marge –le respondió algún caballero a la mujer.  
Probablemente, el último comentario procedía de un marido disgustado, pero Bella trastabilló al comprender lo que sucedía: Edward era Edward el Escandaloso. Su cita a ciegas era con un personaje público famoso por sus correrías. Le parecía increíble no haberse dado cuenta. Tenía el cartel de deportista escrito en la frente; desde su cuerpo alto, estilizado y musculoso hasta la rigidez y la facilidad con que controlaba todos sus movimientos. No era el mariscal de campo que había imaginado, sino una estrella del baloncesto.  
-¿Estás bien? -le preguntó él, ayudándola a estabilizarse.  
Ella lo miró a la cara y asintió. Se preguntaba por qué no se lo había dicho. Sólo había comentado que estaba retirado, y se suponía que para ella tendría que haber sido fácil entender que se refería a que había renunciado a ser una de las leyendas de su tiempo.  
Bella imaginaba que la reticencia se debía a que en todas partes la gente lo lisonjeaba o hablaba de él, como en aquella velada, como si no estuviera presente.  
Era una locura. Edward el Escandaloso le estaba sosteniendo la mano y llevándola con él.  
-¿Cuándo volverás a jugar, Edward? -preguntó alguien.  
Él suspiró y le apretó la mano.  
-Perdona, pero tengo que decirles algo o no nos dejarán solos -le dijo a Bella, antes de volverse a hablar con el grupo de periodistas que los seguía-. Mi vida como jugador profesional fue fantástica -sonrió, soportando estoicamente el acoso de las cámaras-. Disfruté de cada minuto, pero no voy a volver. He venido a apoyar este acto benéfico, para conseguir dinero y otras donaciones para los niños desfavorecidos.  
Cuando terminó de hacer declaraciones, Edward dejó que le hicieran varias fotos más y después se dio la vuelta.  
Bella avanzó con él, imaginando cómo habría cambiado su vida desde que había dejado de jugar. Por la forma en que tenía que eludir a la multitud, se podía pensar que no había cambiado mucho. No le gustaba tener a la prensa a su alrededor ni quería llamar la atención. Había algo enternecedor en su actitud. Si es que se podía considerar enternecedor a un hombre de casi dos metros de altura, fuerte y duro como una roca.  
En medio del salón, él respiró profundamente y, cuando se le acercaron unos invitados, les estrechó la mano calurosamente.  
-Es genial estar retirado, ¿verdad? -preguntó uno.  
-Desde luego -contestó él-. ¿Lo están pasando bien?  
Todos murmuraron su contestación, y después uno le dijo:  
-¿Y cómo pasas los días?  
-Me mantengo ocupado. Por cierto, ¿alguno de vosotros juega al golf?  
Bella se maravilló al ver la habilidad con que evitaba hablar de su vida privada y se preguntó cómo podía un hombre tan reservado lidiar con semejante presión pública.  
Al cabo de unos minutos, Edward se disculpó y se la llevó a otra parte del salón. Un camarero les ofreció champán. Edward tomó dos copas, le dio una a Bella y, tras un largo suspiro, propuso un brindis.  
-Porque esta noche de pesadilla se convierta en un sueño agradable.  
-Hasta ahora no ha estado tan mal.  
-Es cierto -reconoció él, con una sonrisa sincera-. Lo hemos hecho bien. Y creo que la mayoría de los periodistas se han ido después de las fotos. Gracias por tener tanta paciencia.  
Alrededor de ellos, la multitud se cerró un poco, empujándola contra él.  
-Perdón -murmuró Bella, que había chocado con una pareja al tratar de buscar un espacio vacío.  
-Ven aquí.  
Edward la tomó de la cintura y la atrajo de nuevo hacia sí. Bella sintió el contacto íntimo de sus caderas y el roce de sus senos contra el pecho de Edward. La conexión la sacudió como una descarga eléctrica, y lo miró a los ojos.  
Por el calor que había en la mirada de Esdward, supo que él también lo había sentido.  
-Tal vez -dijo él-, el brindis se esté haciendo realidad.  
-Sí  
Ella bajó la cabeza y bebió un trago para ocultar la confusión que le provocaban las sensaciones que experimentaba con Edward, pero entonces vio un movimiento detrás de él.  
-Periodistas a la derecha -informó, entre dientes.  
Él maldijo, acabó su bebida y dejó la copa vacía en la bandeja de un camarero antes de escabullirse de los fisgones.  
Se acercaron a la orquesta, que estaba tocando música de los setenta. Las luces se apagaron, y al menos diez bolas de discoteca bajaron del techo, girando y lanzando rayos de luz a todas las esquinas.  
-Disfrutad de la hora de música disco -dijo el director por el micrófono-. A las ocho en punto pasaremos al pop de los ochenta.  
Los asistentes se animaron, y muchos fueron hacia la pista de baile.  
Bella vio las luces de colores y a la gente que empezaba a moverse al ritmo de las canciones y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Esperaba que Edward no pretendiera que bailara con aquellos ridículos tacones y aquel vestido tan estrecho. Por suerte, él se detuvo al borde de la pista.  
-Creo que aquí estaremos a salvo –dijo-. Deprisa, mírame a los ojos como si fuera el único hombre del lugar. Tal vez eso los mantenga alejados.  
Ella rió, pero lo miró a los ojos obedientemente.  
-¿Cómo si fueras el único hombre? ¿Y cómo se hace para mirar de esa manera?  
Él parpadeó y se unió a las carcajadas.  
-La verdad es que no tengo ni la más remota idea.  
Bella hizo una mueca de dolor.  
-Lamento decirte que se acercan tres hombres con trajes baratos y armados con cámaras.  
-Maldición.  
Edward la tomó de la mano, la arrastró a la pista de baile y se volvió a mirar a los fotógrafos. Rosalie se apresuró a interponerse para obstaculizarles la toma, y le guiñó un ojo a su hermano.  
Así está mejor -le dijo Edward a Bella, sonriendo.  
Estaban rodeados de parejas que giraban al compás de la música.  
-A menos que se te ocurra cómo podemos salir de aquí -advirtió Edward, tendremos que bailar.  
Ella podía remontar cualquier ola con la tabla de surf o cantar a voz en grito en la barra de su café cuando estaba de buen humor, pero era incapaz de bailar. No tenía ritmo.  
Con una delicadeza estremecedora, Edward le pasó un brazo alrededor de la cintura, le tomó la otra mano y la atrajo hacia sí.  
-Espera -exclamó ella, mirándolo a los ojos mientras él empezaba a moverse en perfecta sincronía con la música-. ¿Sabes hacer esto?  
Él sonrió divertido.  
-¿Por qué te sorprende tanto?  
Bella tenía entendido que los deportistas famosos sólo eran buenos en lo suyo. Pero Edward tenía ritmo, buen ritmo, y sus movimientos la afectaban de una manera inesperada.  
-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó él, al ver que se quedaba quieta.  
Lo único que pasaba era que Bella se sentía idiota. Ni en sus días de desenfreno juvenil se había sentido cómoda bailando. Nunca le había gustado. Sin embargo, estaba entre los brazos de un hombre muy atractivo que centraba su atención en ella para tratar de olvidarse del mundo que los rodeaba, y Bella quería ayudarlo. Estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera, menos bailar.  
Edward agachó un poco la cabeza y le rozó una mejilla con la barbilla.  
-¿Bella?  
Ella lo miró a los ojos. Podía sentir la fortaleza del cuerpo de Edward, cómo le latía el corazón y la presión de la cadera que se balanceaba suavemente contra la suya; y también, las reacciones de su propio cuerpo, las hormonas revolucionadas, los huesos derretidos.  
Se preguntaba cómo podía ser tan sensual un jugador de baloncesto.  
-¿Bella? ¿Estás ahí?  
-Sí, pero es que bailar me parece algo muy trillado.  
-Trillado -repitió él-. ¿Bailar en una pista de baile está trillado?  
-Sí. Estoy segura de que podemos hacer otra cosa.  
-¿Por ejemplo?  
Las luces de colores la distraían tanto que no se le ocurría nada.  
-No sé. Piensa en algo.  
-Creo que tendrás que hacerlo tú -dijo Edward, con un brillo intenso en los ojos-. Porque cuando me miras así soy incapaz de pensar algo apropiado.  
A ella le pasaba lo mismo. De hecho, se le ocurría un montón de ideas inapropiadas y no podía evitar sentir la necesidad de apretarse más contra él.  
No sabía qué hacer, pero sí qué le pedía el cuerpo.  
Las luces se hicieron aún más tenues, de modo que todo lo que veían era las siluetas de la gente que bailaba alrededor de ellos. Era el camuflaje perfecto. Bella le deslizó las manos por la nuca, le bajó un poco la cabeza y lo besó.  
Estremecida por el sensual gemido de sorpresa de Edward, cerró los ojos y lo abrazó con fuerza.  
Habría cerrado los ojos antes, pero había querido asegurarse de que él estaba a gusto con el giro que acababa de darle a la velada. Y, a juzgar por la forma en que respondía, Edward estaba encantado con la situación.  
Besar a un hombre por primera vez siempre era una experiencia, una aventura que podía acabar en decepción. Pero Edward el Escandaloso besaba maravillosamente bien.  
Y no se apartaba, ni siquiera cuando era obvio que los dos estaban sin aliento. La tenía tornada de las caderas y la espalda, y cuando ella le puso las manos en los hombros, dejó escapar otro gemido de placer.  
Bella sintió que algo se agitaba en su interior al oír aquel sonido procedente de su garganta. Era deseo, sí, pero diferente. Era un deseo que la dominaba tanto que ni siquiera se atrevía a dejar de besarlo para respirar. Lo tomó del pelo mientras él movía las caderas, arrancándole un nuevo gemido.  
-No es justo -murmuró Edward.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Porque no voy a poder salir de esta pista de baile durante un buen rato.  
Ella tampoco quería moverse de allí y se arqueó contra él. Sintió que se le nublaba la vista cuando sus muslos se rozaron.  
Edward echó un vistazo a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie les prestaba atención y la tomó de la cara.  
-¿Qué me estás haciendo, Bella?  
Esperaba estar enloqueciéndolo al menos la mitad de lo que él la enloquecía a ella. De pronto, alejarse de la pista era lo último que tenía en mente.  
-No lo sé -dijo, mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja-. Sólo sé que esto me está gustando mucho.  
-No me digas eso.  
Edward le deslizó una mano por el estómago, acariciándole las costillas y rozándole el borde de los senos. Mientras tanto, la contemplaba con una mirada tan cargada de deseo que resultaba más embriagadora que el champán que habían bebido. Bella soltó un gemido entrecortado y sintió que se le derretían los huesos. Y cuando él le acercó los dedos a los pezones, aunque sin llegar a rozarlos, tuvo que concentrarse para poder respirar.  
-Bella -murmuró Edward, con la voz enronquecida.  
Ella volvió a tomarlo del pelo y a acercarle la boca para besarlo apasionadamente.  
Minutos después, la canción terminó, se encendieron las luces y el director de la orquesta empezó a hablar sobre lo que tenían preparado para la siguiente hora.  
Edward entreabrió los ojos y miró a Bella con detenimiento.  
-¿Qué más vas a hacer para no bailar?  
-Oh, oh, me has descubierto.  
Por lo menos estaba dispuesta a reconocerlo.  
Él desvió la mirada hacia la parte delantera del vestido, donde los pezones endurecidos reclamaban más atención, y dejó escapar un gruñido que los tensó más aún.  
La música había vuelto a sonar y la pista estaba cada vez más concurrida, con bailarines que parecían saber lo que hacían. Sin dudarlo, Bella volvió a acercar la boca a la de Edward, Él soltó una carcajada y la besó hasta obligarla a apartarse en busca de aire.  
-¿Vas a seguir besándome para evitar bailar?  
Él también estaba respirando entrecortadamente.  
-Desde luego –contestó ella.


	5. Capitulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

Bella suspiró y lo miró a los ojos.  
-La verdad es que no bailo –dijo-. De hecho, lo detesto.  
-Pero estabas bailando.  
-Era una canción lenta. Y tú has hecho todo el trabajo.  
Edward no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a la mujer que acababa de sacudir su mundo con un beso que tenía tanto de cielo como de infierno. De cielo, porque Bella era tierna y deliciosa; y de infierno, porque sospechaba que lo único que conseguiría sería besarla. Se preguntaba cómo era posible que no bailase una mujer tan dueña de sí y tan naturalmente sensual.  
-No me lo creo. ¿En serio odias bailar?  
-Sí.  
Edward pensó en ello mientras disfrutaba de la sensación del cuerpo de Bella contra el suyo. Aún tenía los pezones tensos y los brazos alrededor de su cuello, y no era la única que estaba excitada. Él también la deseaba desesperadamente, pero prefería esperar a estar en un lugar más íntimo para ahondar en su deseo.  
En aquel momento, lo mejor que podía pasar era que la orquesta tocara otra balada para que ella pudiera apretarse contra él, y él pudiera cerrar los ojos y dejarse embriagar por su perfume. Pero la canción que empezó a sonar no era lenta.  
-Edward –protesto Bella.  
-Anímate -dijo él, moviéndose al compás de la música-. No es tan difícil. Primero, siente. Siénteme a mí, siente la música. Inténtalo -Bella lo miró con mala cara-. Olvídalo; esta canción está terminando.  
La orquesta enlazó los últimos acordes con los primeros de una melodía romántica. Edward volvió a atraer a Bella hacia sí.  
-Mmm, qué agradable -le susurró al oído, haciendo un esfuerzo para no volver a besarla-. Esto está mucho mejor.  
Después de un momento, ella soltó un suspiro tembloroso, cerró los ojos y empezó a balancearse con él. Edward la sintió sonreír contra su hombro.  
-No me puedo creer que esté disfrutando de esta velada -dijo Edward.  
-Yo tampoco. Supongo que esperaba que tuvieras una barriga pronunciada, mal aliento o algo desagradable.  
-Siento haberte decepcionado -bromeó él, echándose hacia atrás para mirarla a los ojos-. Y también siento que tengamos que andar a hurtadillas.  
-No lo hagas, o tendría que lamentar el haberte besado para no bailar.  
-No me has besado sólo para no bailar.  
Ella lo miró con detenimiento. No lo reconoció.  
-Ni tampoco has dejado que te tocara por eso.  
-Es cierto. Lo he hecho porque lo deseaba –admitió Bella.  
Edward le miró la boca, y ella le acarició la nuca, instándolo a acercarse. Era todo el estímulo que necesitaba para bajar la cabeza y volver a besarla. Entre los brazos de Bella, boca contra boca, era fácil olvidarse de la prensa, de la gente, de su hermana, de todo, y dejarse llevar por el placer de sentirla.  
Ella se apartó primero, con un gesto tan abrumado como el de él. Dieron un par de giros más en la pista de baile, sin decir una palabra, hasta que vieron que Rosalie los saludaba desde una esquina del salón.  
-¿He comentado que con ella también tengo la impresión de tener que actuar? -preguntó Edward.  
-¿Por qué es sobreprotectora? A mí me parece muy atenta.  
-Le preocupa que alguien se aproveche de mí. ¿Puedes imaginar que eso suceda?  
-Si tú estás de acuerdo… -dijo ella, provocativamente.  
Él soltó una carcajada.  
-¿De acuerdo? ¿Quieres aprovecharte de mí, Bella?  
Bella se moría por aprovecharse de él en aquel preciso instante, pero lo cierto era que no lo conocía lo suficiente como para tener relaciones sexuales con él.  
-Aún no lo he decidido -contestó, con franqueza.  
Edward le sostuvo la mirada y asintió lentamente.  
-No querría precipitar esa decisión.  
-Gracias.  
La música volvió a cambiar, y Edward la hizo girar por la pista a una velocidad de vértigo.  
-¿Dónde has aprendido a hacer eso? -preguntó Bella cuando terminó la canción.  
-Con mi hermana. En el instituto, cuando no conseguía pareja, me obligaba a bailar con ella.  
-¿Te obligaba?  
-Me espiaba y registraba todas mis travesuras en un diario con el que me chantajeaba cuando era necesario. Y créeme, lo hacía muy a menudo.  
-Eso suena horrible.  
-Deduzco que no tienes hermanos.  
-No.  
-¿Y qué hay de tus padres? ¿Nunca bailaste con ellos?  
Bella vaciló, porque no sabía qué decir. Detestaba la compasión, y cuando hablaba de su pasado siempre la compadecían. Por suerte, una pareja chocó con ellos. La mujer iba adornada con diamantes y el hombre sonreía con falsedad.  
-Edward Cullen -dijo, con veneración-. Te echo de menos.  
-Gracias -contestó Edward.  
-Tengo que llevarle tu autógrafo a mi hijo -declaró la mujer-. ¿Me lo darías cuando termines de bailar?  
-Por supuesto.  
Bella esperó a que se alejaran y comentó:  
-He notado que no eres ningún demonio.  
-No, sólo me fastidia la gente que quiere cosas.  
-Esa pareja quería tu autógrafo.  
-Sí, pero un autógrafo es fácil de dar. De los que tengo que cuidarme es de los que quieren un trozo de mi alma. Pero estábamos hablando de tus padres. ¿Nunca te hicieron girar por el suelo de la cocina?  
El padre de Bella había sido profesor en la Universidad Pepperdine, y su madre trabajaba en las oficinas de administración. La querían, pero estaban muy concentrados en su trabajo y no tenían tiempo para cosas como bailar en la cocina.  
-Me temo que no.  
-Creo que todos deberíamos tener recuerdos como el de bailar en pijama con la familia.  
-A la mía no le iba el baile.  
A él se le desdibujó la sonrisa.  
-¿No le iba?  
-Mis padres murieron hace mucho tiempo.  
La gente nunca sabía qué decir cuando se lo contaba y solía hacer una de dos cosas: decir que lo sentía o cambiar de tema torpemente. Edward no hizo ninguna de las dos.  
-Eso es muy injusto -dijo.  
-Sí.  
En aquel momento terminó la canción, la gente empezó a hablar, y unos cuantos fotógrafos caminaron hacia ellos.  
-Oh, no -protestó Edward.  
Bella sintió una repentina necesidad de protegerlo. Era algo sin sentido, porque él podía cuidarse solo, pero aun así señaló las mesas. El estómago se le encogió, recordándole que no había comido nada desde el desayuno.  
-Comida –dijo-. La gente no querrá mirarte mientras comes. Salvo que mastiques con la boca abierta, claro.  
Él rió.  
-No suelo hacerlo.  
-Entonces, no hay problema.  
Se acercaron al bufé y tomaron un plato cada uno. Bella se acercó a las ensaladas y se sirvió un poco de macedonia.  
-Dime que vas a comer algo más -le suplicó Edward.  
-Voy a comer mucho más.  
Más adelante se sirvió un filete y una ración de puré de patatas.  
-Menos mal -dijo Edward, llenando su plato-. Si sólo comieras fruta, tendría que arrojarte a los tiburones de la prensa.  
Fueron hasta la mesa en la que había menos comensales, sólo dos mujeres y un hombre, los tres de más de setenta años. Las mujeres bebían sus copas, y el hombre estaba sentado entre ellas, comiendo muy contento. Edward les sonrió.  
-Hola.  
El hombre le respondió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
-Diría que eres un maldito afortunado por escoltar a una mujer tan hermosa –dijo-, pero esta noche soy yo el afortunado, porque he venido con dos bellezas.  
Edward rió mientras esperaba a que Bella se acomodara. Cuando se sentó, se dirigió al hombre levantando su copa.  
-Por tener mujeres guapas a nuestro lado.  
-Brindo por ello -contestó el anciano.  
Empezaron a comer, y Bella se descubrió mirando a Edward. Él se dio cuenta y sonrió.  
-¿Qué?  
Edward era elegante cuando bailaba, cuando comía, todo el tiempo. Resultaba muy agradable mirarlo.  
-Además de que una mujer coma algo más que zanahorias, ¿qué más te gusta?  
Cuando él se quedó mirándola, a ella se le escapó una carcajada.  
-Sólo me preguntaba  
Él dejó el tenedor y la tomó de la mano.  
-Me gustan las mujeres capaces de salir del mar y prepararse para una velada elegante en dos minutos.  
-Me has visto, ¿verdad?  
-Sí -reconoció él, acariciándole la palma-. Me gustan las mujeres que se meten en la tierra para ayudarme sin preocuparse por sus zapatos. Me gustan las mujeres que no desprecian a la hermana de un tipo, aunque sea una entrometida y se lo merezca. Y me gustan mucho las mujeres dispuestas a probar cosas nuevas, como bailar delante de varios cientos de personas aunque odien bailar.  
-Bueno, no me he metido en la tierra; me has llevado a caballito. Y en cuanto al baile, tú has hecho todo el trabajo. Jamás me he sentido cómoda bailando.  
-Conmigo parecías estarlo.  
Sí, estar en los brazos de Edward había sido muy agradable. Y sobre todo, muy excitante.  
Él pinchó algo en su tenedor y se lo ofreció a Bella.  
-¿Otra cosa nueva para probar? -preguntó ella, aceptando el bocado.  
Edward le miró los labios atentamente.  
-No. Sólo me encanta verte comer.

Después de la cena llegó la subasta.  
Edward echó un vistazo a la larga lista de artículos y supo que le había llegado el turno. Bella y él habían seguido las pujas desde lejos, comiendo helados en la mesa de los postres. Alguien acababa de adquirir un viaje de dos días a Santa Bárbara y unas vacaciones en Big Bear. Cada vez que se adjudicaba algún artículo, Bella se volvía para mirarlo con los ojos llenos de entusiasmo, lo tomaba del brazo y sonreía.  
-¡Cuánto dinero para la fundación de Rosalie! Es increíble.  
Lo que era increíble era aquella noche. Edward había imaginado que se aburriría; jamás había pensado que podía pasarlo tan bien.  
-Bella –la llamo.  
Ella estaba mirando a Rosalie, que dirigía la subasta.  
-Me cae bien –afirmó-. No dudo que sea muy prepotente, pero yo también lo soy, así que…  
-Bella –la volvió a llamar, interrumpiéndola.  
Entre risas, ella bajó la cuchara, se lamió los labios y se volvió a mirarlo.  
-¿Sí?  
Le brillaban los ojos y seguía con aquel moño descolocado que lo hacía querer deshacérselo y jugar con sus rizos. Sin poder evitarlo, Edward estiró una mano y le pasó un dedo por los labios para quitarle un resto de helado, y después se lo llevó a la boca.  
A ella se dilataron las pupilas y entreabrió la boca, como si de repente le costara respirar.  
A él, sin duda, le costaba.  
-Yo soy el siguiente.  
Ella le miró la boca.  
-¿Qué?  
-La subasta. He donado algo, y es lo que se va a subastar ahora.  
-¡Qué tierno! ¿Qué has donado?  
-A mí.  
En cuanto lo dijo, se oyó la voz de Rosalie.  
-Y para terminar, una serie de lecciones privadas de baloncesto con uno de los mejores jugadores de nuestro tiempo: Edward Cullen. La subasta se abre en doscientos dólares.  
Sin dejar de mirarlo, Bella arqueó las cejas lentamente.  
-Doscientos cincuenta -dijo Rosalie, aceptando la oferta de un hombre sentado en las mesas de adelante.  
Bella tomó su paleta. No había pujado en toda la noche, y Edward tampoco, porque ya había hecho una donación importante.  
Pero en aquel momento, sin apartarle la mirada, Bella levantó su paleta.  
-Doscientos setenta y cinco -dijo.  
Desde la tarima, Rosalie sonrió.  
-¿Alguien ofrece trescientos?  
-Trescientos -gritó un hombre desde el fondo.  
Bella flexionó la muñeca para volver a levantar la paleta, pero Edward soltó una carcajada y la detuvo.  
-Basta –le murmuro.  
Ella le sacó la lengua, y él tuvo la irresistible necesidad de besarla.  
-Trescientos cincuenta -gritó Bella.  
A partir de entonces la subasta se volvió un delirio, y Edward dejó de impedirle que participara, aunque le preocupó verla hacerlo con tanto ímpetu.  
-Bella –le dijo Edward.  
-Setecientos cincuenta -dijo Rosalie-. Si nadie ofrece más…  
-Ochocientos -gritó Bella.  
-Ochocientos -repitió Rosalie, impresionada-. Ochocientos a la una, ochocientos a las dos, ochocientos a las tres -bajó el mazo-. Adjudicado a la señorita de negro con la enorme sonrisa.  
Edward no pudo contener la risa. Bella estaba sonriendo.  
-Estás loca.  
-Puede ser.  
-No tenías por qué hacerlo.  
-No te preocupes, Edward. Nunca hago nada que no quiera.  
-¿En serio? -preguntó él, apartándole un mechón de pelo de los ojos-. ¿Y ahora qué te gustaría hacer?  
-¿Hemos terminado con esto?  
-No sé tú, pero yo ya he cumplido con mi parte.  
-Entonces, vámonos de aquí.  
Acto seguido, Bella se puso en pie y lo tomó de la mano. Encontraron a Rosalie, agobiada, pero feliz con el dinero que había recolectado. Bella le firmó un cheque y se guardó en el bolso el vale para las lecciones.  
Rosalie abrazó a su hermano con fuerza.  
-Gracias por hacer esto. Te debo una.  
Él miró a Bella, pensando en lo que había ganado aquella noche.  
-No me debes nada.  
-No ha estado tan mal, ¿verdad? No ha habido ningún escándalo.  
-¿Esperabais que los hubiera? –preguntó Bella.  
-No, pero los periodistas están tan ensañados con Edward que son capaces de cualquier cosa -contestó Rosalie, antes de despedir los con un beso-. Buenas noches, chicos.  
-Buenas noches.  
Edward abrió la puerta de la cocina y le apoyó una mano en la espalda a Bella para llevarla afuera.  
-Oh. Acabo de recordar que… -se oyó decir a Rosalie-.  
Edward suspiró y se volvió a mirarla.  
-¿Qué es lo que acabas de recordar?  
-Un último favor  
-¿Qué?  
-El carnaval de los niños la semana que viene. Andamos escasos de voluntarios. Serán unas pocas horas. Podrían hacerlo juntos. Será divertido. Se los prometo.  
Edward suspiró.  
-Comida gratis –dijo Rosalie para convercerlos.  
Bella lo miró con expectación.  
-Me gusta la comida gratis –espeto Bella.  
Él soltó otra carcajada.  
-Has oído la parte de «podrían hacerlo juntos», ¿verdad? Significa que te comprometes a hacer lo que sea, te guste o no.  
-No me molesta –dijo Edward.  
-Por los niños -insistió Rosalie-. Es todo por los niños, Edward.  
-¿Y qué pretendes que hagamos? -preguntó él-. Porque estoy seguro de que hay algo que no me estás diciendo.  
-Bueno, no es nada complicado. En serio. Es muy fácil de hacer. No tendréis ningún problema, y a los chicos les encanta.  
-¿De qué se trata, Rose?  
-De sentarse al borde de un barreño gigante para que los derriben a pelotazos.  
-Por mí está bien -dijo Bella-. Me gusta el agua.  
Las dos mujeres sonrieron y se volvieron a mirar a Edward, pero fue la prometedora sonrisa de Bella la que lo cautivó y lo hizo gruñir, porque sabía que estaba perdido.


	6. Capitulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

Hicieron una parada en una hamburguesería para tomar unos refrescos, aunque los dos eran conscientes de que sólo era una forma de prolongar la noche, y Bella no podía creerse lo mucho que se estaba riendo en aquella pequeña mesa del local medio vacío. De hecho, no podía creerse nada de lo que había pasado aquella noche, y pensar en su cita a ciegas la hacía sonreír.  
Pero la sonrisa se le desdibujó cuando volvieron al coche. La noche estaba llegando a su fin, y ella aún no sabía si debía besarlo o no.  
En realidad, ya lo había hecho, y con una naturalidad que la asombraba. Aquella noche había superado sus mejores expectativas, y sentía que necesitaba retirarse y pensar.  
De modo que mientras iban hacía el café decidió no decirle a Edward que vivía arriba, sobre todo porque no sabía si sería capaz de resistirse a invitarlo a entrar.  
En la carretera, Edward la tomó de la mano. Su expresión la hizo estremecerse de placer, y supo que quería más que un beso. Igual que ella.  
Pero querer y tener eran dos cosas distintas. Bella necesitaba consultarlo con la almohada, lo que significaba que ninguno de los dos iba a tener lo que quería. No aquella noche.

Cuando llegaron al aparcamiento del café, la luna iluminaba el mar. Edward sintió que Bella se retraía y se volvió para mirarla.  
-¿Estás bien?  
Ella sonrió, aunque tenía la mirada triste.  
-Sí.  
-Bella…  
-Sólo estoy pensando -declaró, poniéndole una mano en el brazo para tranquilizarlo-. Suelo estar callada cuando pienso. Gracias por esta noche. Ha sido maravillosa.  
-Sí, maravillosa.  
Edward apagó el motor y salió a abrirle la puerta.  
-Buenas noches -dijo ella, preparada para marcharse.  
-Al menos deja que te acompañe hasta tu coche.  
-No te molestes. Voy a entrar un momento, tengo cosas que hacer.  
Él asintió y la observó con detenimiento, preguntándose qué había pasado para que se asustara tanto.  
-¿Siempre trabajas hasta tarde?  
-A veces -contestó ella con tono distante, como si su mente ya estuviera en el café-. No me pasa nada, no te preocupes.  
Y con otra media sonrisa, se dio la vuelta y empezó a andar.  
Edward la tomó de la muñeca.  
-Bella.  
-Me tengo que ir, Edward –insistió ella.  
Pero en un arrebato, Bella se volvió y le dio un beso rápido antes de irse.  
A pesar de su repentino silencio y de lo impaciente que parecía por alejarse de él, Edward se quedó mirándola y vio que no entraba en el café ni buscaba su coche, sino que desaparecía en dirección a un peñasco.  
La siguió por curiosidad y se detuvo en seco al encontrar las sandalias de Bella en lo alto de la roca. Levantó la cabeza y busco en la oscuridad de la noche. Allí estaba ella, de pie en la orilla. Antes de que Edward pudiera reaccionar, Bella se llevó las manos a la espalda, se bajó la cremallera del vestido y, sencillamente, lo dejó caer.  
La luz de la luna le bañaba el cuerpo mientras terminaba de quitarse el vestido. Apenas cubierta por lo que parecían unas braguitas negras, Bella se enderezó, permitiéndole disfrutar de sus hombros y de su esbelta espalda desnuda.  
Sin darse la vuelta se metió en el agua, se zambulló en una ola y desapareció.  
Edward se quedó paralizado, sin poderse creer lo que veía, pero como ella no volvía a la superficie, corrió hacia la playa.  
-¡Bella!  
Se había quitado los zapatos y la chaqueta, y estaba empezando a bajarse la cremallera de los pantalones cuando vio aparecer su cabellera castaña entre las olas.  
Un segundo después, la vio zambullirse de nuevo. Estaba buceando.  
Aquello lo tranquilizó, aunque sólo un poco. Ya no estaba tan preocupado por su seguridad, pero lo inquietaba verla mojada y semidesnuda. Se quitó los pantalones, los calcetines y la camisa y se metió en el mar.  
El agua estaba tan fría que por un momento le cortó la respiración, pero la situación era tan excitante que empezó a nadar y a zambullirse entre las olas, dejándose llevar por el impulso.  
Entre el cielo negro encima y el mar ennegrecido a su alrededor, la experiencia era casi surrealista y resultaba difícil definir qué estaba arriba y qué abajo. Edward buceó por debajo de las olas, sintiéndose imponente sin motivo, y emergió cerca de Bella.  
Ella volvió la cabeza dando un grito ahogado y parpadeó al verlo.  
-¡Edward! Me has dado un susto de muerte.  
-¿Qué creías que era? ¿Un tiburón?  
A ella se le dibujó una sonrisa.  
-Me habría sorprendido menos.  
-¿Creías que no sabía nadar?  
-Creía que te habías ido hace tiempo.  
-¿Ningún hombre ha querido acompañarte a la puerta ni asegurarse de que estabas a salvo antes de irse?  
En vez de contestar, ella se dejó arrastrar por el oleaje y desapareció de la superficie. Pero debió de quedarse pensando en lo que le había preguntado, porque cuando volvió junto a él, se echó el pelo hacia atrás y dijo:  
-Estoy sola desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo.  
Edward se acercó un poco más y la miró a los ojos.  
-Ahora no estás sola.  
-Pero tal vez quiera estarlo.  
-¿En serio?  
Bella se quedó mirándolo un momento y después soltó una sonora carcajada.  
-No -reconoció, antes de desaparecer un instante-. ¿Sigues ahí?  
Él le tocó la cara.  
-Sigo aquí. ¿La gente no se queda contigo, Bella?  
-Algunas personas.  
-¿No tienes familia?  
-Tengo un tío, y a Alice la considero parte de mi familia.  
A él se le ablandó el corazón un poco más. Aunque su hermana lo volviera loco y sus padres trataran de manejarle la vida, los quería y no podía imaginarse sin ellos.  
-¿Cuántos años tenías cuando perdiste a tus padres?  
-Mira, aquí viene una buena ola, ¿no la vas a aprovechar?  
Bella emitió un sonido de fastidio cuando la ola los levantó unos segundos para volverlos bajar.  
-No te pierdas la próxima -dijo.  
Y él no lo hizo. Remontó la siguiente ola y, cuando volvió con Bella, estaba sonriendo.  
-No creo que haya nada comparable a esto de salir a nadar a medianoche.  
-No lo hay -afirmó ella-. Tenía catorce años cuando perdí a mis padres. Murieron en un accidente.  
A él se le desdibujó la sonrisa.  
-Dios. ¿Y qué hiciste?  
Ella se encogió de hombros.  
-Superarlo. Me fui a vivir con mi tío Carlisle. Y tenía un montón de amigos, así que nunca estuve realmente sola. Me voy con ésta.  
Bella se zambulló en la siguiente ola, brindándole una visión fugaz de su glorioso trasero. Cuando volvió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Edward la tomó de las caderas y preguntó:  
-¿Tú tío te trataba bien?  
-Tan bien como sabía.  
Ella se apartó y se dejó llevar por otra ola para volver a aparecer cerca, pero no lo suficiente para que pudiera tocarla.  
-Bella, no imagino como…-no continuo.  
Una vez más, ella se encogió de hombros.  
-No lo pasé tan mal. Terminé el instituto sin que nadie me dijera lo que podía y lo que no podía hacer, que era una estúpida o que no me estaba esforzando lo suficiente  
-Tengo familia, y nadie me dijo eso jamás.  
-¿No? Tienes suerte.  
Comparar su vida con la de ella lo dejaba helado.  
-¿Tus padres te dejaron suficiente dinero para vivir? –pregunto Edward.  
-Algo, pero la casa estaba embargada y se perdió.  
A él se le partió el corazón.  
Bella lo salpicó.  
-Quita esa cara de pena y zambúllete en la siguiente ola, o lo haré yo.  
-No es pena, es empatía -puntualizó, atrayéndola hacia sí-. ¿No dejas que nadie se conmueva por lo que has tenido que pasar?  
-No.  
Edward pensó que iba a tener que empezar a hacerlo. Ella estaba tratando de librarse, probablemente calculando cómo desaparecer. Él no estaba dispuesto a permitírselo. Y no sólo porque tenía sus senos desnudos apretados contra el pecho.  
Pero a pesar de él, Bella consiguió escabullirse y remontar la siguiente ola.  
-¿Nadar desnuda a la luz de la luna es uno de tus pasatiempos favoritos? -le preguntó Edward cuando volvió.  
-No estoy desnuda. Llevo puesta la parte de abajo del biquini.  
-¿Y usas la parte de abajo del biquini en todas tus citas?  
-Bueno, también suelo llevar la parte de arriba, pero Alice me obligó a quitármela, porque al parecer no quedaba bien con el vestido.  
Él bendijo a Alice en silencio.  
-Y si hubiera sabido que me ibas a espiar -añadió Bella-, la habría sacado del bolso y me la habría puesto antes de entrar en el agua.  
-¿Llevas la parte de arriba del biquini en el bolso?  
-Cuando no lo llevo puesto, sí. Paso mucho tiempo en el agua.  
-Hasta en mitad de la noche.  
-Y a primera hora de la mañana, además de hacer surf por las tardes, cuando puedo. Ahora dime Edward, ¿por qué estás aquí?  
-Tal vez también me guste el agua.  
Nunca lo había atraído demasiado, pero aquella noche Bella lo había hecho cambiar de idea.  
-Deberías irte a casa –le insto ella.  
-¿Por qué? -replicó, avanzando hacia ella-. ¿Acaso me estoy acercando demasiado?  
Bella lo salpicó de nuevo, aunque ya no estaba sonriendo. Edward no pudo evitar alegrarse al ver que la chica tenía carácter.  
-De acuerdo, tienes razón –dijo Edward.  
-¿De qué hablas? -preguntó ella.  
-Tendría que haberte hablado de mí antes de pedirte que me hablaras de ti.  
-Yo no he dicho eso.  
-No, pero deberías. ¿Quieres que te cuente un secreto?  
-Edward…-empezó a protestas Bella, pero él la interrumpió.  
-No echo de menos el baloncesto. Todos creen que sí, pero se equivocan. Ya se me pasó.  
-¿En serio?  
-Echo de menos jugar, pero no ser famoso.  
-Sigues siendo famoso –le recordó Bella.  
-Pero no quiero serlo.  
Ella se quedó mirándolo un momento y después rió.  
-Te creo.  
-Ahora te toca a ti.  
-¿Qué me toca? –Bella pregunto.  
-Cuéntame un secreto.  
-Estoy cansada, Edward. Me voy. –dijo ella, cambiando de tema.  
-Mentirosa -protestó él.  
Aunque ya estaba nadando hacia la orilla, Bella se detuvo y se volvió a mirarlo.  
-Tal vez mi secreto sea peor que el tuyo.  
-Cuéntamelo –la insto Edward.  
-Soy -balbuceó ella, poniendo los ojos en blanco-. Ya deberías haberlo adivinado.  
-Dilo de todas formas.  
-Le tengo fobia a los compromisos afectivos. ¿Entiendes?  
-Perfectamente -afirmó, nadando hacia ella-. Porque compartimos la manía.  
-Eres un hombre atípico, Edward Cullen.  
-Gracias. Te creo.  
Empezaron a nadar hacia la orilla, surcando las olas, girando juntos y riendo. Para cuando llegaron a la arena estaban abrazados.  
El agua se retiró, y Edward miró el cuerpo semidesnudo de la mujer que tenía contra él. Era alta y delgada; tenía la piel de gallina, pero era cálida y suave, deliciosamente suave. Sus senos invitaban a tocarlos, a besarlos, y a él se la hacía la boca agua de sólo pensarlo. Sentirla tan pegada a él lo hacía desear morirse de placer.  
Un deseo que por suerte también estaba reflejado en los ojos de Bella.  
-Lo que he dicho es cierto -murmuró Edward, mirándola a los ojos-. Detesto los compromisos tanto como tú. Aunque deberías saber que te encuentro tan sensual y atractiva que cuando te miro apenas puedo respirar.  
Ella levantó las manos y le acarició la cabeza.  
-Pero sólo es atracción superficial, sólo una cuestión de piel, ¿verdad?  
La atracción superficial, la piel, era algo que encajaba perfectamente con los cánones de Edward. Sin embargo, con ella, la descripción parecía un poco fría.  
-Bella…  
-Lo mío es sólo superficial, Edward. Prefiero que lo sepas desde el primer momento. No me estoy haciendo la interesante ni estoy jugando. Soy así.  
-Bueno –fue lo único que él contesto.  
Edward pensó en las veces en las que él había dicho lo mismo. Le recorrió el cuerpo con la mirada y sintió que se quemaba por dentro. Le subió una mano por el estómago y le acarició los senos.  
Bella contuvo la respiración y se le puso la piel de gallina. Él quiso abrazarla para darle calor, pero ella se apartó.  
-Ni siquiera una chica de playa como yo involucra demasiado la piel en la primera cita -dijo.  
A tientas, Bella buscó su vestido y se cubrió el cuerpo con el que Edward sabía que se pasaría toda la noche soñando, luchando con la cremallera, que se negaba a subir.  
Con un suspiro y una mueca de dolor por la punzada que tenía en la entrepierna, él se puso en pie y la ayudó a terminar de cerrarse el vestido.  
Ella se volvió a mirarlo y sonrió; su recelo previo había desaparecido.  
-Gracias –le dijo ella.  
-De nada.  
Bella le miró los pies.  
-Como verás, sólo tengo diez dedos.  
-Sí -dijo ella, divertida-. Y no son feos.  
-Me alegro de que los apruebes.  
-Esta noche ha sido muy agradable, Edward.  
Parecía sorprendida. Él la tomó de la cara y se acercó un poco más.  
-También me alegro por eso.  
-Supongo que no lo esperaba.  
-Yo tampoco –afirmo Edward.  
-Sí.  
Bella retrocedió unos pasos y se volvió hacia el café. Edward recogió su ropa, y empezaron a subir el peñasco. Ella sentía cómo la protegía de la brisa con su cuerpo. Le gustaba verlo en calzoncillos y completamente mojado. Tenía que reconocer que aquella noche había vivido una de las experiencias más divertidas, alocadas y eróticas de su vida, aunque sólo se habían besado.  
Al llegar a su coche se volvió hacia Edward, recostándose contra el monovolumen que tenía hacía años.  
-Buenas noches –dijo Bella.  
Él sonrió con aquella sonrisa embriagadora que tanto la conmovía.  
-Buenas noches.  
Como él se quedó inmóvil mirándola, ella extendió la mano. Edward soltó una carcajada y la atrajo hacia sí. Dejó su ropa en el techo del coche y le dio un beso apasionado que la dejó temblando.  
Bella se alegró de tener el coche detrás, ya que apenas podía tenerse en pie. Se apoyó contra la puerta y sintió la necesidad de replantearse la norma de no tener relaciones sexuales en la primera cita, porque lo deseaba desesperadamente.  
-¿En qué piensas? -preguntó él, acariciándole la mejilla.  
Ella rió y sacudió la cabeza.  
-En nada. ¿Y tú?  
-Se me ocurre una cosa, pero no la puedo decir.  
Edward sonrió de lado mientras se ponía los pantalones y la camisa.  
-Entiendo –respondió Bella.  
Pero resultaba tan irresistible descalzo y con la ropa mojada, que Bella no pudo evitar ceder a la tentación de tomarlo de la camisa y atraerlo hacia sí.  
-¿Más?  
-Sólo un poco -murmuró Bella antes de besarlo.  
Edward dejó caer los zapatos al suelo y la abrazó, acariciándole la espalda y el pelo, que seguía chorreando.  
El beso fue aún más intenso, húmedo, ardiente y difícil de interrumpir. Aunque en algún momento tenía que terminar, y ella se apartó y lo miró a la cara. Aturdida por lo duro que le había resultado separarse, pensó que tal vez podía permitirse un poco más.  
Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera decir una palabra, él estiró la mano, abrió la puerta del coche y la ayudó a entrar.  
Bella nunca había estado tan pendiente del contacto de un hombre como cuando él le puso la mano en espalda. Se moría por volverse a mirarlo para ver qué otras reacciones podía provocarle. Pero no lo hizo, y él esperó a que encendiera el motor y se pusiera el cinturón de seguridad para apartarse.  
Y entonces puesto que no podía hacer otra cosa, ella se alejó en su coche. Condujo hacia el norte por el paseo marítimo durante media hora. Habría llegado a Santa Bárbara de no haberse detenido a echar gasolina y a comprar otro refresco antes de volver a la carretera en dirección al sur.  
Tenía mucho en qué pensar, demasiado para una mujer que no era aficionada a la introspección, porque conllevaba demasiada pena y dolor.  
El mar era una masa negra a su derecha. Las colinas de Malibú, una sombra a su izquierda. Nada que pudiera distraerla de sus pensamientos.  
Había sido una noche increíble. Quería más noches como aquélla, con Edward. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo había conocido a un hombre que la hacía soñar con una segunda cita. Y estaba aterrada.


	7. Capitulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

A la mañana siguiente, Bella estaba en su tabla de surf en la misma agua en la que había nadado con Edward pocas horas antes, charlando con Alice mientras miraban a sus amigos remontar las olas.  
En realidad, era Alice quien hablaba, presionando a Bella para que le contara lo que había pasado la noche anterior.  
Pero a Bella no le apetecía entrar en detalles, aunque tenía que admitir que pensar en Edward la hacía sonreír.  
-Vamos, di algo -suplicó Alice.  
-Ya te he dicho que me lo pasé bien.  
-Necesito más que eso.  
-Te diré que esta ola es mía.  
Bella se puso en pie sobre la tabla y se preparó para recibirla. Cuando volvió, Alice no estaba sola. Eric, un viejo amigo del instituto y el dueño de la tienda de surf a la que iban todos, sonrió.  
-¿Anoche te anotaste un tanto? –le pregunto Eric a Bella.  
-Hace ocho años que terminamos la secundaria; ¿no podríamos encontrar una expresión menos basta que »anotarse un tanto»?  
-Por supuesto.  
Él que había contestado era Mike, otro viejo amigo y enamorado de Bella del instituto, que como alternativa propuso un verbo mucho más explícito, y todos rieron. Todos menos Alice.  
-Bella no se «anota tantos» en las citas a ciegas. Es demasiado prudente para hacer eso. ¿No, Bella?  
-Así es -contestó ella, mirando el oleaje con renovada determinación-. Y si les interesan esas enormes olas más que mi vida sexual, deberían ir ya.  
Los hombres se fueron juntos, y ellas se quedaron mirando.  
-No te has acostado con él -dijo Alice, en voz baja.  
-¿Es una afirmación o una pregunta?  
Su amiga se quedó mirándola.  
-Es una deducción. Te gusta el sexo como a todo el mundo, pero extrañamente, aunque no quieres tener una relación estable, necesitas más de una cita para intimar. Me apuesto el sueldo a que no has hecho el amor con él.  
Bella no lo había hecho, pero lo había deseado con toda su alma.  
-¿Tan segura estás? –le pregunto a Alice.  
-Bueno, siempre has tenido la misma norma. Regla #1: no tienes relaciones sexuales con un tipo hasta que lo conoces. Regla #2: te quitas las ganas y lo dejas.  
-Eh, yo no…  
-Claro que sí -afirmó Alice, con una sonrisa apenada-. Las dos sabemos que cuando un tipo te gusta lo suficiente como para acostarte con él, es el beso de la muerte de la relación, porque no te gusta la idea de tener pareja. Las relaciones te dan miedo.  
-¿Puedes dejar de mencionar esa palabra? –pidió Bella.  
-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te estoy poniendo nerviosa?  
Bella suspiró.  
-Voy a aprovechar ésta -dijo, empezando a nadar hacia la siguiente ola.  
-Te vas porque sabes que tengo razón.  
-Me voy porque es una buena ola.  
-¿Se portó como un imbécil? –indago Alice.  
Bella se volvió y vio la preocupación en los ojos de su amiga.  
-Porque si fue así -gritó Alice, lo mataré-. Y también mataré a Jasper por haberme pedido que les arreglara una cita. A los dos.  
Bella miró la perfecta cresta que se elevaba frente a ella y la dejó pasar. Con un suspiro, volvió con Alice, a la que se notaba preocupada, asustada y arrepentida.  
A Bella se le estremeció el corazón. La noche anterior, mientras conducía bordeando la costa, se había sentido sola, aunque no lo estaba en absoluto.  
No sabía por qué se resistía a aceptar el amor, pero sabía que si había sido capaz de salir adelante después de la muerte de sus padres, era gracias a la mujer que la estaba mirando en aquel preciso instante. Alice la había querido y apoyado más que nadie.  
-No se portó como un imbécil -afirmó Bella-. En absoluto. De hecho, fue -se mordió el labio para no decir que había sido adorable-, delicioso e impresionante. Un perfecto caballero.  
-Entonces, ¿a qué viene tanto misterio? -preguntó Alice, mirándola detenidamente-. Oh, no. Ahora comprendo. Te gusta. Te gusta mucho -sonrió con complicidad-. Anda, dime la verdad.  
Bella pensó que no debería haber dejado pasar aquella ola.  
-Me lo pasé bien. Bueno, muy bien.  
-¿Y vas a volver a verlo? ¿Te ha llamado? ¿Lo has llamado? ¡Deja de hacerte la interesante y cuéntamelo!  
-Sólo fueron unas horas. Y debería matarte por no haberme dicho que era una ex estrella de la NBA.  
-En realidad, no lo sabía -dijo Alice-. Supongo que tendría que haber asociado su nombre a las noticias, pero nunca he sido muy aficionada al baloncesto. ¿Y ahora qué pasa? ¿Van a volver a salir o lo has despachado como al resto?  
-Bueno el fin de semana que viene iremos a un festival.  
-¡Dios mío, vas a tener una segunda cita! -Alice estaba tan emocionada que parecía que acababa de ganar la lotería.  
-Sólo voy a ayudar a su hermana en un festival de beneficencia. Eso es todo. No es una segunda cita.  
-Sí que lo es –insistió Alice.  
-No.  
Consciente de que no iba a convencer a Alice cuando ni siquiera podía convencerse a sí misma, Bella se lanzó hacia la siguiente ola.

El lunes, Bella se saltó su baño matinal en el mar para ir, como todos los meses, a San Juan Capistrano. Como había hecho el primer lunes de cada mes durante los últimos cinco años, aparcó frente a la pequeña cabaña de la playa, subió las escaleras y llamó a la puerta.  
Mientras esperaba, sacó un cheque del bolso e hizo una mueca de dolor al pensar en el dinero que le quedaba, sobre todo después de gastarse ochocientos dólares en Edward Cullen en la subasta.  
La puerta se abrió y apareció Carlisle, un enamorado de la playa de sesenta y cinco años, piel curtida, hombros caídos y pelo largo. El hombre que le había dado un trabajo cuando tenía catorce años y demasiado tiempo libre en las manos. El mismo que, aunque nunca había querido tener hijos, la había acogido tras la muerte de sus padres, dándole todo lo que podía cuando la vida le había quitado tanto.  
Y como siempre, verlo la conmovió profundamente.  
A él se le iluminaron los ojos, pero acostumbrado a ponerle mala cara, se apoyó en el umbral, cruzado de brazos, y preguntó:  
-¿Ya ha pasado un mes?  
-Sabes que sí.  
-¿Y qué quieres?  
Ella le puso el cheque en la mano.  
-¿Tú qué crees? –le pregunto ella.  
Carlisle miró el papel y, como todos los meses, frunció más el ceño.  
-¿Tiene fondos?  
-Deposítalo y verás.  
-Prefiero no tener problemas.  
Era el mismo diálogo. Como siempre, él trató de devolverle el cheque, y ella se llevó las manos a la espalda.  
-¿Qué pasa? ¿Mi dinero no es lo bastante bueno para ti?  
-Te he dicho que no quiero que me des dinero.  
-He comprado tu local, te pago por eso. ¿Cuántas veces tenemos que discutir esto? Deposita el maldito cheque para reducir mi deuda, y pronto dejaré de llamar a tu puerta.  
-De acuerdo. Supongo que no te habrás metido en líos.  
-Supones bien -dijo Bella, echando un vistazo a su alrededor-. ¿Has contratado a una asistenta para que arregle este antro?  
-Sí, con tu dinero. Gracias. ¿Seguro que no quieres que te devuelva el cheque? Podrías dar unas lecciones de cocina. Aprender a hacer brownies.  
-Muy gracioso.  
Todos conocían su esfuerzo por hacer brownies decentes. Y en realidad, el empeño tenía sentido. Cualquier psiquiatra habría disfrutado con ella, porque su madre siempre hacía brownies, y siempre estaban deliciosos.  
En el fondo, Bella sabía que los estropeaba a propósito. Debía de tener algo en contra de ser feliz, o de desear el amor verdadero, o estaba asustada por alguna estupidez semejante.  
Pero no le importaba y seguía intentando hacer brownies como los de su madre.  
-O podrías comprarte ropa nueva -añadió Carlisle, mirándole los pantalones cortos, la camiseta y las sandalias-. O incluso podrías cortarte el pelo. Tienes que buscarte un hombre.  
-Para que lo sepas, no necesito ropa nueva ni otro peinado para conseguir un hombre.  
-Pues yo no veo que lleves ningún anillo de compromiso.  
-No me interesa casarme. ¿Cuál es el problema?  
-Tal vez que me gustaría verte feliz y que te cuiden.  
Bella se enterneció al oírlo, pero se mantuvo firme.  
-Te lo agradezco mucho, pero soy capaz de hacerme feliz y, desde luego, puedo cuidarme sola.  
-¿En serio? ¿Lo tienes todo cubierto?  
Ella levantó la barbilla.  
-Por supuesto.  
-¿Y también puedes tener hijos sola?  
-Mira, no he venido hasta aquí para que me des un sermón.  
-Entonces, ¿por qué no te has ido? -preguntó.  
Porque él era lo más cercano a un padre para Bella, y le apetecía pasar un rato con él.  
-El tráfico es horroroso. He pensado que me invitarías a comer las sobras de tu cena de ayer.  
-Está bien.  
Carlisle se apartó y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que entrara. En cuanto Bella llegó al último escalón, la tomó de los hombros y la atrajo hacia sí para darle un abrazo. Ella se quedó inmóvil.  
-¿Las sobras de la cena? -murmuró Carlisle, entre carcajadas-. ¿Alguna vez te he dado de comer sobras?  
-No, porque afortunadamente eres tan buen cocinero que rara vez sobra algo.  
-Entonces supongo que tienes suerte, porque acabo de preparar la comida.  
-¿En serio? -preguntó Bella, fingiendo sorpresa.  
El gesto lo hizo reír, porque los dos sabían que la esperaba y que, como siempre, había hecho algo de comer.  
-Ven -dijo él, llevándola a la cocina, donde algo olía deliciosamente-. Y ponme al día.  
Ella le contó las novedades, aunque sin mencionar nada de su cita con Edward, tal vez por el mismo motivo por el que no se lo había contado a Alice: porque no sabía qué decir.

Hacía un año que Edward estaba concentrado en llamar poco la atención y en divertirse. Y no lo había hecho mal. Había salido con amigos, había dado largos paseos en bicicleta todas las mañanas y había dedicado gran parte de su tiempo a los chicos a los que ayudaba Rosalie. Y últimamente había estado organizando y entrenando equipos de baloncesto.  
Se sentía satisfecho con ello, o tan satisfecho como podía estar, hasta el día de su cita a ciegas con Bella. Aunque no tenía sentido, no podía dejar de pensar en ella. En ella escapando de los periodistas con él; en ella convirtiendo la subasta de caridad en algo divertido; en sus besos, que lo habían excitado tanto; y en los gemidos que dejaba escapar cuando la tocaba. Por no mencionar lo de nadar semidesnudos a la luz de la luna en la primera cita.  
Aquél había sido un agradable comienzo. Edward sentía que, en comparación, su vida había sido aburrida. Tal vez estuviera preparado para pasar a la siguiente etapa de su retiro, que, aunque no sabía en qué consistía, esperaba que incluyera a Bella.  
Había llamado al Wild Cherries, pero no le había contestado nadie. Después había ido hasta el local, y estaba cerrado. Al parecer, hasta las chicas de playa se tomaban días libres. Lo cual era una pena, porque aún faltaba mucho para su próxima cita.  
Lo que Edward necesitaba era distraerse, y por suerte, los lunes por la noche jugaba al póquer con los amigos. Era su oportunidad de estar con ellos y de olvidarse de que todos eran deportistas, políticos o actores famosos. Todas las semanas se divertían jugando a las cartas y burlándose de lo que había dicho la prensa.  
Aquella semana, Edward era el anfitrión. Jasper fue el primero en llegar. Como siempre, llevaba un traje caro y vistoso, que lucía con una naturalidad impresionante. Edward sólo se vestía así cuando era necesario. Se habían hecho amigos en la universidad y, aunque sus vidas habían tomado rumbos distintos, seguían estando muy unidos. Sobre todo porque Jasper nunca lo había tratado como una celebridad y jamás hablaba de baloncesto. Dos características difíciles de encontrar en el mundo de Edward.  
Jasper le arrojó un montón de revistas al pecho y fue a servirse un vaso de vodka.  
-Esta noche vas a sufrir, colega –dijo Jasper.  
Edward miró las revistas y vio que aparecía en todas. En People, US Weekly y un par más lo mostraban con Bella a cuestas por los jardines del club de campo. En otra revista salían sentados a la mesa, ajenos a la multitud que los rodeaba, compartiendo la comida y con las cabezas lo bastante cerca para besarse. Edward se sorprendió al ver la expresión de placer que tenía.  
De su gesto en la siguiente foto, donde se lo veía sacando a Bella del club, sólo podía decir que se apreciaba una férrea determinación y un puro e indiscutible deseo.  
-Oh, no.  
-Oh, sí -replicó Jasper, dejando el vaso en la encimera y sonriendo-. Esa chica es algo especial, ¿verdad? Puedes darme las gracias cuando quieras. ¿Vas a volver a verla?  
-Cállate, Jasper.  
Su amigo dejó lo que estaba haciendo y miró a Edward detenidamente.  
-Así que las fotos dicen la verdad.  
-¿La verdad?  
-Que te gusta –lo acuso Jasper.  
-No sé lo que me pasa –dijo Edward, realmente confundido.  
-¿No? Pues más vale que lo sepas antes de que lleguen los otros, o te harán pedazos.  
Lo hicieron pedazos de todas maneras hasta que perdió la dignidad. Tanto, que hasta estuvo a punto de perder hasta la camisa.

El martes, Edward arbitró tres partidos de baloncesto y después volvió a llamar a Bella, lo que demostraba, una vez más, hasta qué punto había perdido el norte. Mientras estaba sentado esperando a que alguien contestara al teléfono, trató de hacer una lista mental de las cosas que le molestaban de ella, su estrategia habitual para no tener una segunda cita. Pero la lista resultó ser muy corta, por no decir inexistente.  
-¿Diga? -contestó ella, con la respiración entrecortada.  
-Bella, soy Edward.  
Ella se quedó en silencio.  
-Edward Cullen -puntualizó él, sintiéndose estúpido.  
-Sé quién eres, Edward. El primer hombre con el que he salido a nadar a medianoche.  
A él se le dibujó una sonrisa. Le gustaba ser el primero; le gustaba mucho.  
-¿Cómo estás? –pregunto él.  
Edward descubrió que no era sólo una forma de entablar una conversación, sino que realmente quería saber cómo estaba.  
-Si quieres que te diga la verdad, estoy en plena preparación de brownies y tengo la impresión de que esta vez me van a salir bien.  
-¿Por qué? ¿Sueles tener problemas con los brownies?  
Ella suspiró.  
-Hago los mejores emparedados del mundo, te lo aseguro. Mis galletas también son fantásticas. Pero soy un verdadero desastre con los brownies. Sin embargo, estoy convencida de que hoy voy a poder superarlo.  
-¿Quieres un catador?  
-¿Te refieres a…?  
-Por unos brownies soy capaz de ir a China. Iré al café y los probaré.  
-¡No! Quiero decir, no estoy segura de que sea una buena idea. Nunca he conseguido que me salgan bien.  
-Si están malos, te prometo que no diré nada.  
-Mira, yo -balbuceó ella-. No. No, gracias. Lo siento  
A él se le desdibujó la sonrisa. Lo había malinterpretado todo.  
-No, está bien. Lo entiendo.  
-Es que la otra noche fue tan tan… -dijo Bella, intentando hallar la palabra adecuada.  
-«Tan» es una buena manera de definirlo –dijo él.  
-Supongo que estaba esperando verte el sábado y darme cuenta de que no eras tan divertido como pensaba.  
De repente. Edward se sintió increíblemente bien.  
-Suerte con los brownies, Bella.  
-¡Los brownies! –grito ella.  
Se oyó un ruido extraño, y Edward se dio cuenta de que Bella se había apartado del teléfono. Cuando volvió, estaba molesta.  
-Tengo que llamar para que me arreglen ese horno. El maldito termostato está roto, y se ha quemado todo.  
-¿Así que ahora la culpa es del horno?  
-¿Qué? ¿Quieres que diga que se me ha quemado porque me has distraído? Llevas varios días distrayéndome. Aléjate, Edward. Y mantente fuera de mi cabeza hasta el sábado. Por favor.  
-Lo haré, si tú lo haces.  
-¿Tienes el mismo problema?  
Ella sonaba más preocupada que divertida, y Edward pasó de sentirse complacido a sentir otras emociones que no quería examinar.  
-Nos vemos el sábado –dijo él, antes de cortar la comunicación.  
Edward se mantuvo ocupado organizando una liga infantil de baloncesto en el centro recreativo, pero sólo aguantó dos días hasta que volvió a llamar al Wild Cherries. La habría llamado a su casa, pero no le había dado el número. Le gustaba que no se lo hubiera dado; aquello quería decir que había sido sincera con lo de su fobia al compromiso, lo cual siempre era un rasgo muy atractivo en una mujer. Y aun así, el corazón le latía a toda velocidad ante la idea de volver a oír la voz de Bella.  
-Wild Cherries -contestó ella, aparentemente agitada.  
-¿Bella?  
-Hola –lo saludo ella.  
Había una sonrisa en la voz de Bella, y de repente apareció otra en la cara de Edward.  
-Sólo quería oírte.  
-Ya me estás oyendo. ¿Qué tal?  
-¿Has hecho surf hoy?  
-Sí -contestó ella, antes de cubrir el auricular para hablar con alguien del bar-. Olvídalo, Mike. No le voy a decir eso.  
-¿Decirme qué?  
He cometido el error de dar de comer a unos amigos y ahora están molestando.  
-¿Qué quieren que me digas?  
Ella vaciló un momento y después soltó una carcajada.  
-Que ellos, y yo, te daremos una paliza si me haces daño. No comprenden que están amenazando a Edward el Escandaloso.  
-¡Dioses! –exclamo él.  
Ella rió.  
-En cuanto al surf, hoy el mar estaba muy revuelto, y a Alice le ha dado un ataque de risa porque me he caído delante de ella.  
-¿Te has hecho daño?  
-No tengo ni un arañazo. ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Qué has estado haciendo?  
La verdad era que Edward no había hecho más que pensar en ella, pero no se lo podía decir.  
-Perder una partida de póquer.  
-Pobrecito. Deberías jugar conmigo alguna vez; eso te haría recuperar la dignidad -dijo Bella, entre risas-. Soy pésima. La última vez que jugué al strip póquer…  
Él soltó una carcajada.  
-Yo no estuve jugando al strip póquer con mis amigos.  
-Ya me imagino que no. Bueno, ¿y qué tal el clima por tu barrio?  
-No cambies de tema. ¿Lo del strip póquer?  
-Fue hace mucho tiempo.  
-¿Y qué te parece si lo rectificamos?  
-¿Estás proponiendo…?  
-Sí, propongo que juguemos una partida. Así podrás resarcirte.  
La risa de Bella era extremadamente sensual.  
-Tal vez en otro momento –dijo-. ¿Has visto las revistas?  
-Sí. Lo siento.  
-No lo sientas. Hoy, un cliente me ha pedido un autógrafo. He sido famosa por un día.  
-Te lo estás tomando muy bien.  
-Así es la vida, ¿no?  
-Sí y no. ¿Sabes qué? Eres justo lo que necesitaba hoy.  
-¿Sí? -preguntó ella, complacida.  
-Sí.  
-¿Nos vemos el sábado? –le pregunto ella.  
-A menos que pueda convencerte de jugar esa partida de póquer esta noche.  
-Esta noche no. Aún no.  
Después, Bella le preguntó por Rosalie, y él por su última creación culinaria. Antes de que Edward se diera cuenta, había pasado una hora, y ella se tenía que ir porque Alice estaba atendiendo sola el café mientras charlaban por teléfono.  
Aquella noche, Edward soñó que la tenía entre sus brazos, con la piel mojada y caliente, como cuando habían nadado a la luz de la luna, charlando, riendo y besándose. Y a pesar de no haber tenido relaciones sexuales con ella, aquella primera cita había valido más que cualquiera de las noches que había pasado con una mujer. De hecho, había sido la noche más ardiente y sensual de su vida.

El sábado llegó antes de que Bella se diera cuenta. El día amaneció fresco y nublado, pero el clima no impidió que fuera a hacer surf y a nadar con Alice y los demás, como siempre. Cuando terminaron, Alice abrió el café y Bella subió a su piso para prepararse.  
-Ya basta -se dijo al ver su excitación reflejada en el espejo-. Sólo es un hombre.  
En efecto, sólo era un hombre. Un hombre muy atractivo que la hacía reír y que besaba como los dioses. Pero Bella estaba decidida a impedir que se repitiera lo de la otra noche. Sólo se verían para ayudar a los chicos. Aquel día, Edward la fastidiaría de alguna forma, y ella dejaría de pensar en él, de soñar con él.  
Oyó que un coche entraba en el aparcamiento y corrió a la ventana. Pegó la nariz al cristal, y al ver el Volvo de Esteban se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. No era precisamente un síntoma de fastidio. Sin embargo, el día aún era joven, y ella nunca llegaba más allá de la segunda cita sin querer deshacerse del hombre con el que hubiera quedado. De modo que sólo era una cuestión de tiempo.


	8. Capitulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

Bella bajó corriendo al Wild Cherries y se quedó junto a la barra con tanta naturalidad como pudo, justo cuando Edward entraba en el local. Se recordó que tenía que mantener la calma, pero aunque hacía fresco, la visión de Edward le provocaba un calor infernal.  
A causa del clima, los clientes del café pedían bebidas calientes, en lugar de los típicos zumos y refrescos. Bella sabía que Alice y las dos chicas que había contratado aquella temporada podrían ocuparse del local en su ausencia.  
Alice estaba a unos pocos metros, pasando un trapo húmedo por la barra, y sus cejas arqueadas indicaban que no sólo había visto llegar a Edward, sino que también había visto a Bella llegar corriendo. Eric estaba sentado cerca de la ventana con unos amigos y, por su sonrisa cómplice, era evidente que también lo había visto. Bella le hizo una mueca, pero cuando Edward avanzó directamente hacia ella, el corazón le dio un vuelco. Llevaba una camiseta blanca, unos pantalones de los San Diego Eals, gafas de espejo y una expresión inescrutable.  
Ella se sentó en un taburete, con el pulso acelerado. Alice puso dos tazas de chocolate caliente delante de ella y le susurró:  
-Cuidado. Se te cae la baba.  
Bella miró a Edward acercarse y respiró profundamente.  
-Hola -dijo, con toda la naturalidad posible.  
-Hola.  
A él se le iluminó la cara y se quitó las gafas. Le brillaban los ojos, y Bella pensó que aquella mañana estaba muy guapo.  
Edward se sentó junto a ella y aceptó la taza de chocolate.  
-Gracias -dijo, bebiendo un poco-. Hoy no hace tanto calor como esperaba.  
-Tal vez no aunque Bella sentía que se estaba asando al ver cómo se movía la nuez de Edward cuando bebía.  
Él la tomó de la mano y la miró de la cabeza a los pies. Bella llevaba un vestido de tirantes color turquesa. Sabía que la tela era muy fina y se le transparentaba el biquini, y también sabía que tenía un aspecto aceptable. Pero por el calor de los ojos de Edward supo que podía considerarse bastante más que aceptable.  
-Otra vez con el biquini debajo de la ropa -comentó él, bebiendo un poco más de chocolate.  
-Me he tomado a pecho eso de que nos van a tirar al agua.  
Sí. Sólo espero que Rose estuviera bromeando al decir eso.  
-Pronto lo sabremos.  
-Sí.  
Él se puso en pie y, sin soltarle la mano, la hizo levantarse. A Bella se le desdibujó la sonrisa al verlo mirarla con tanta seriedad.  
-¿Qué pasa?  
Él sacudió la cabeza y la tomó de la nuca con la mano que tenía libre. Con el rabillo del ojo, Bella vio que Alice estaba atenta a todos sus movimientos.  
-Me he pasado toda la semana pensando en ti -murmuró Edward.  
El comentario la dejó sin aliento. Igual que el beso tierno que le plantó en los labios.  
-¿Nos vamos?  
-Sí -contestó ella.  
Tremendamente consciente de las miradas de todos los que estaban a su alrededor, Bella no fue capaz de reconocer que ella también había estado pensando en él. Cada segundo.  
-Que se diviertan -dijo Alice, recogiendo sus tazas-. Y tengan cuidado.  
Salieron al aparcamiento. Edward le abrió la puerta del acompañante, pero en vez de entrar, ella lo miró a los ojos y declaró:  
-También he pensado en ti.  
Acto seguido, Bella se acomodó en el asiento y cerró la puerta, ante la expresión de sorpresa de Edward. Cuando él entró en el coche no dijo nada. No era necesario; su sonrisa lo decía todo.  
«Que se diviertan», había dicho Alice. Y tengan cuidado.  
El único problema era que no había forma de que Bella pudiera hacer las dos cosas al mismo tiempo; no con aquel hombre.

La feria bullía con la actividad previa a la apertura. Edward miró su puesto y dijo:  
-Lo decía en serio.  
Bella rió. Había docenas de juegos en los que se podía perder tanto dinero como se quisiera, y más. Había puestos de artesanía, y una amplia variedad de ofertas gastronómicas. Camino de su puesto, Edward había tenido que detenerse a firmar autógrafos y, aunque lo hacía de buen grado, eludía las preguntas personales, tan reservado como siempre.  
La música llenaba el aire, y Bella se descubrió sonriendo con anticipación y entusiasmo cuando vio el sitio que les había tocado. Era un enorme depósito de agua con un asiento encima, que parecía un trampolín, y encima estaba el lugar al que había que lanzar las pelotas. Cuando una diera en el blanco, el asiento se caería.  
-Mira el lado positivo, Edward. Hay que tirar desde muy lejos, y el blanco es muy pequeño. Ningún niño le va a dar. Nos pasaremos el día secos.  
-¿Sí? ¿Por qué no vas y lo compruebas? De hecho, yo seré el primero en lanzar, sólo para asegurarnos.  
-Oh, no -contestó ella, entre risas-. Deberías ir tú primero.  
-¿Y eso por qué?  
Bella se moría por ver si estaba tan guapo mojado a plena luz del día como lo estaba a la luz de la luna.  
-Para comprobar que es seguro -dijo, en un arrebato de brillantez.  
Él rió con complicidad, y cuando sonó su móvil, contestó.  
-¿Ahora qué pasa, Rose? ¿No nos hemos visto hace tres minutos en la entrada? -preguntó, con fastidio-. ¿Qué estás a punto de abrir y necesitas que me coloque en ese asiento? Genial, gracias. Sí, sí, yo también te quiero, pero no dormiría con los dos ojos cerrados si estuvieras conmigo.  
Edward cortó la comunicación, se guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo y miró el enorme barreño con terror. Bella no pudo contener la risa.  
-Creía que no le tenías miedo al agua.  
Él se quitó los zapatos y los pantalones, debajo de los cuales llevaba un bañador azul.  
-No le tengo miedo a nada -dijo, quitándose la camiseta.  
Ella tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no tragarse la lengua. Como había comprobado la semana anterior, el hombre no había perdido ni uno solo de sus músculos desde que había dejado de jugar. Bella había estado leyendo mucho sobre su trayectoria profesional. Había sido uno de los mejores jugadores de baloncesto del país, hasta que las múltiples lesiones en la rodilla y las operaciones subsiguientes lo habían apartado de la cancha. Edward aseguraba no tenerle miedo a nada, pero ella sabía que no era cierto, porque se lo había dicho.  
-Salvo al compromiso -le recordó-. Te da miedo el compromiso afectivo.  
Él le tiró la camiseta a la cara. Cuando Bella se la quitó, después de embriagarse con su delicioso perfume, Edward arqueó una ceja.  
-Dijo la oveja al león.  
Ella levantó la cabeza.  
-De acuerdo -dijo Edward-. A ninguno de los dos nos gusta reconocer que tenemos miedo. Somos grandes, fuertes y con una superficie impenetrable -caminó hacia la escalera que conducía al asiento colgante-. Pero apuesto tu bonito trasero a que mi superficie impenetrable se congelará si alguien consigue dar en el blanco.  
Bella contuvo la risa al ver la cara que ponía mientras se sentaba; parecía que prefería que lo torturasen a tener que estar allí.  
-No te preocupes. Estoy segura de que el agua no está tan fría.  
-Me aseguraré de que lo compruebes.  
Edward miró a la multitud que se abalanzaba desde la puerta principal. En menos de un minuto, había una larga fila de niños ansiosos por tirar a Edward el Escandaloso al agua.  
En secreto, Bella esperaba que alguno lo consiguiera. Deseaba ver aquel cuerpo perfecto mojado y reluciente.  
La primera en intentarlo fue una niña de unos siete años. Bella le cambió los billetes por dos pelotas pequeñas.  
-Tíralo –dijo-. Está deseando darse un chapuzón.  
La niña falló el primer lanzamiento, se mordió el labio inferior y miró a Bella con los ojos llenos de determinación.  
-Lo quiero hundir.  
Ella la hizo cruzar la línea y la acercó un metro y medio a Edward.  
-Inténtalo de nuevo –dijo Bella.  
-¡Eh! -protestó él.  
Bella lo miró y sonrió divertida.  
La pequeña volvió a fallar, y a Bella le pareció oír que Edward suspiraba aliviado.  
El siguiente de la fila era un adolescente que parecía tener un buen brazo. Bella le dio las dos pelotas y lo animó a derribar a Edward.  
-Lo haré -prometió el chico.  
La primera pelota dio en el borde del blanco, pero no con la fuerza suficiente para soltar el asiento.  
-Vamos, puedes hacerlo -lo alentó Bella, evitando mirar a Edward mientras el chico se preparaba para su segundo tiro.  
-¿Bella? -la llamó Edward.  
El adolescente se detuvo.  
-Por cada chico al que animes a hundirme -continuó Edward-, compraré una pelota cuando tú estés aquí. Y créeme, no voy a fallar ni una sola vez.  
Todos los de la cola rieron.  
-Eso podría costarte mucho dinero -replicó ella-. Y además, no me gustaría que te hicieras daño en el hombro con el esfuerzo. De hecho, voy a hacer un cartel de advertencia, porque ahora que lo pienso, los jubilados no deberían jugar en esta atracción. Es muy peligroso para su salud.  
Más risas. A Edward se le dibujó una sonrisa perversa.  
-No te preocupes por mi salud, cariño. Puede que esté jubilado, pero sigo estando en plena forma.  
Las hormonas de Bella se descontrolaron totalmente.  
El adolescente lanzó su segunda pelota y dio de lleno en el blanco. Los niños saltaron de alegría al ver caer a Edward, y cuando volvió a la superficie, se echó el pelo hacia atrás y miró a Bella directamente. Siguió haciéndolo mientras se empujaba hacia arriba para volver al asiento. Mojado y reluciente, con el aspecto del dios pagano del pecado y mirándola con ojos brillantes, Edward sonrió con malicia. Bella tragó saliva e hizo pasar al siguiente.  
Una joven que lo miraba con tanto deseo como ella le dio los billetes, se humedeció los labios y se aseguró de estar tan cerca de la línea como pudiera.  
-No me voy a mover de aquí hasta que lo tire -le dijo a Bella-. No me importa cuánto dinero me cueste.  
Le costó cinco dólares. Y esta vez, cuando Edward volvió al asiento, miró a Bella y murmuró:  
-Dos.  
Ella parpadeó.  
-Has conseguido que me tiren dos personas -le aclaró él-. No creas que he olvidado de mi promesa.  
-Es mi trabajo –se defendió ella.  
No obstante, Bella procuró no animar a la siguiente joven de la cola y respiró aliviada cuando falló. Pero entonces apareció la niña más adorable del mundo. No tendría más de cuatro años, y tenía el pelo negro y largo, y los ojos más oscuros que Bella había visto en toda su vida. Iba de la mano de una mujer que llevaba una acreditación de voluntaria de la fundación de Rosalie.  
-Es una de nuestros niños -dijo la mujer-. Bree vive en un hogar cercano al centro recreativo, y parte del dinero que ganemos se dedicará a comprarle juguetes.  
Bella miró a la niña a los ojos y sintió que se le partía el corazón.  
-En ese caso, cariño, invito yo.  
-¿Me das una pelota?  
-Te daré todas las que necesites para tirar a Edward al agua.  
Bella se sacó veinte dólares del bolsillo para sumarlos a la recolección del día. Después alzó a Bree, se la apoyó en la cadera, tomó la canasta con las pelotas y cruzó la línea de lanzamiento.  
-Húndelo -dijo.  
Bree rió divertida y lanzó la primera pelota, que fue a parar a menos de un metro. Bella se acercó más al blanco y miró a Edward a los ojos.  
Él arqueó una ceja.  
-¿Tres Bella?  
Ella levantó la cabeza y animó a la niña a tirar otra pelota. Bree falló, y Bella siguió avanzando hacia el depósito de agua. La multitud reía a carcajadas. Edward parecía inquieto y resignado a la vez.  
El tercer tiro fue precioso. Bree dio en el blanco, y Edward se dio otro chapuzón. Pero en lugar de volver al asiento salió del barreño y, sin siquiera tomar una toalla, fue directo hacia Bella, que estaba a punto de dejar a la niña en el suelo. Al verlo acercarse, sintió que no le convenía soltarla.  
-Bree, ¿qué te parece si vamos a…?  
-Hola -dijo Edward, agachándose para mirar a la pequeña a los ojos-. ¿Sabes quién soy?  
-Sí. Vuelas y haces canastas.  
Edward soltó una carcajada, igual que los que estaban a su alrededor.  
-Lo hacía antes. Y ahora voy a hacer volar a la preciosa dama que te tiene en brazos. Directa al agua, igual que yo. ¿Quieres verlo?  
Bree aplaudió encantada. A Bella se le aceleró el corazón.  
-Bueno, no creo que Bree quiera bajar –dijo rápidamente, buscando un salvavidas.  
La niña estiró los brazos hacia Edward, que, mojado y todo, la alzó y sonrió enternecido.  
-Esta es mi chica. ¿Me quieres ayudar?  
Bree asintió, y todos miraron a Bella con expectación.  
-No creo haber accedido a sentarme ahí -dijo ella, mirando de reojo el agua helada-. Estoy segura de que sólo dije que iba a ayudar.  
-Sí, y esto va a ser de gran ayuda -replicó Edward-. Verte en biquini y mojada me ayudará enormemente. Salvo que tengas miedo, claro. Estoy seguro de que los chicos entenderán que no quieras  
-Está bien, está bien –dijo resignada.  
Bella se bajó la cremallera del vestido, se lo quitó y se lo lanzó a Edward, que lo atrapó con una sonrisa, encantado de verla con aquel biquini blanco. Se recogió el pelo con una coleta y, antes de darse la vuelta, miró a Edward una vez más.  
Al ver la pasión y el hambre con que la miraba, el corazón le dio un vuelco.  
-No te preocupes -le dijo él-. El agua sólo está un poco fría.  
-Gracias.  
Bella fue hacia el depósito, subió las escaleras mientras todos la aplaudían y se sentó en aquel pequeño asiento mojado a esperar a que la derribaran.  
Vio que Edward le acariciaba la cabeza a Bree antes de tomar una pelota, que decía algo a la gente y que todos se reían. Puso los ojos en blanco. Ella había conseguido que lo derribaran, y él tenía que hacer lo mismo con ella. Era una cosa de hombres, una estúpida afirmación de la masculinidad. Por ello, Bella no entendía por qué sentía cosquillas en el estómago, por qué se le tensaban los muslos, por qué se le estaba calentando el cuerpo.  
Era increíble, pero aquel juego tonto la estaba excitando y, mientras él la amenazaba con la pelota, decidió que necesitaba ir a un psicólogo.  
Gracias a su impecable puntería, Edward la tiró en el primer intento. Bella cayó dando un chillido, haciéndolo sonreír de oreja a oreja. Cuando tocó fondo se impulsó hacia arriba y salió a la superficie. Se sacudió el agua de la cara y, sin mirarlo, volvió a sentarse.  
Pero él sí la miró. Y la miró. Las piernas largas y torneadas, la piel húmeda, el pelo.  
Bree rió y dio unas palmadas.  
-¡Más! –dijo la niña, emocionada.  
Edward soltó una carcajada.  
-Lo que tú quieras, preciosa.

Al final del día, Bella tenía una agradable sensación de agotamiento. Con el pelo mojado, se sentó en el coche de Edward y echó la cabeza hacia atrás.  
-¿Estás cansada? -preguntó él, desplomándose en su asiento-. Porque yo estoy hecho polvo. Quién habría pensado que tirarte al agua me iba a cansar tanto.  
-Ya te lo había advertido. El deporte es peligroso para los jubilados.  
Él le lanzó una mirada cargada de intención.  
-¿Me estás pidiendo que te demuestre que aún no estoy para el geriátrico? Porque suena a eso, y, créeme, este cuerpo está en perfectas condiciones, como puedes comprobar cuando quieras.  
Ella rió.  
-¿Esos comentarios te funcionan con las mujeres?  
-Sí -reconoció él, algo avergonzado.  
Bella sacudió lentamente la cabeza.  
-Es una afirmación que deja muy mal parado a tu sexo.  
Edward puso el motor en marcha, y salieron del aparcamiento.  
-Creo que Rosalie ha conseguido recaudar un montón de dinero.  
-Entretener a los niños es mucho más cansado de lo que creía.  
-Lo has hecho muy bien -afirmó él, volviéndose a mirarla un momento-. Gracias por…  
Bella soltó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza.  
-No lo hagas.  
-¿Qué?  
-No me des las gracias.  
-Bueno, pero ¿por qué no?  
Ella se encogió de hombros.  
-Porque también has hecho un gran trabajo, y no te voy a dar las gracias. Todos deberían hacer algo así por su comunidad, y me avergüenza decir que no lo hago; no realmente. Pero me gusta cómo me siento ahora, así que voy a tratar de cambiar eso.  
Él la miró, pero no dijo nada hasta llegar al Wild Cherries. Entonces apagó el motor, se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad, se giró en el asiento para poder mirar a Bella de frente y la tomó de la mano.  
-Eres una mujer increíble, Isabella Swan. ¿No te lo habían dicho nunca?  
Ella supo que su sonrisa era más soñadora de lo que habría querido.  
-Para. No me conoces lo suficiente como para decir eso. No sabes la verdad.  
-¿Y cuál es la verdad?  
-Que soy una mandona, que no tengo pelos en la lengua y que no suelo respetar las reglas. Entre otras cosas.  
-¿Y cuál es el problema?  
Edward levantó una mano, le arregló el pelo y le pasó un dedo por el cuello.  
-¿Eso no te asusta?  
-¿Que seas mandona, no tengas pelos en la lengua y no respetes las reglas? -preguntó, mirándola a los ojos y riendo-. Si fueras mi asesora financiera, tal vez; pero en ti no me asusta.  
Edward bajó la cabeza y le besó la base del cuello. Ella cerró los ojos y se dijo que el motivo por el que no le tenía miedo a él era que lo que había entre ellos no iba a ninguna parte. A ninguna parte, excepto probablemente al dormitorio, algo que ya sabían los dos.  
Bella se lo repitió para asegurarse de no olvidarlo. Aquello no iba a ninguna parte. Ninguno de los dos quería comprometerse afectivamente.  
No obstante, por más que se lo repetía una y otra vez, no le sonaba bien, lo cual la dejaba ante un problema mayor: la posibilidad de que aquello fuera más que una aventura de verano. No. Era algo temporal, divertido y desinhibido, pero nada más. Y, de momento, mientras Edward le besaba el cuello y le bajaba la mano por la cadera, para ella estaba bien. De hecho, estaba muy bien. Aun así, sospechaba que pronto iba a necesitar otra charla que le levantara la moral.  
-¿Edward?  
Él le dio un mordisco y un beso en el hombro.  
-¿Quieres entrar? –continuo ella.  
-¿A tomar otra taza de chocolate? -preguntó él, levantando la cabeza para mirarla.  
-No exactamente. No sólo trabajo aquí. Vivo en el piso de arriba del café.  
-¿En serio?  
-Sí. No me gusta que la gente lo sepa, porque…  
-Porque podrían aparecer cuando tú no quieres.  
-Sí. Perdón por no habértelo dicho.  
-Lo entiendo. De verdad.  
Bella imaginó que lo hacía, porque compartía su criterio.  
-Tengo unas lociones de hierbas arriba, preparadas por una amiga que sabe lo que hace. Podría ponerte un poco en la rodilla, para aliviarte el dolor.  
Él parpadeó una vez, lento como un búho.  
-Bueno, salvo que tengas otra cosa que hacer -añadió ella.  
Bella se sintió tonta y se volvió para abrir la puerta, pero él la detuvo y la giró para que lo mirara.  
-Me encantaría entrar.


	9. Capitulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

Mientras caminaban hacia el Wild Cherries, podían oír el suave silbido de la brisa marina del atardecer, el sonido de las olas rompiendo contra la playa y el tráfico de la carretera.  
Edward siguió a Bella por las escaleras de la parte trasera del café hasta su piso, y la miró mientras sacaba las llaves del bolso y abría la puerta. Ella se apartó a un lado para que pudiera pasar, y en el fondo de sus hermosos ojos, Edward vio buen humor, inteligencia y hambre…De él. Y se habría atrevido a atacar de no haber visto que había algo más…Cariño. No el cariño de «me encanta tu cuerpo» ni el de «hazme gozar esta noche» sino algo mucho más profundo. Edward respiró hondo, preguntándose cómo reaccionar.  
Una parte de él quería salir corriendo de allí. Otra, quedarse y hacer lo que nunca había hecho: aceptarlo, arriesgarse, alimentarlo.  
Evidentemente, estaba perdiendo la cabeza. Por su propio bien, ninguna mujer había llegado a conocerlo realmente, y ninguna iba a hacerlo. Ni siquiera Bella, que vivía frente a la carretera más transitada de la ciudad, encima de un café de mala muerte, y que no parecía interesada por su fama y su dinero; una mujer que, una semana atrás, lo único que sabía de él era que se llamaba Edward. Pero ya sabía quién era, y si algo había aprendido con los años de acoso del público, de la prensa y de todos los que estaban a su alrededor, era que había muy pocas personas no se dejaran afectar por su fama.  
No. Como le había dicho durante aquel baño de medianoche, no quería una relación, por muy tentadora que fuera. Y aunque Bella era divertida, estimulante, atractiva y maravillosa, nada alteraría su decisión.  
-Deja de pensar tanto, Edward -dijo ella-. No es complicado. Lo único que quiero es ayudarte a aliviar el dolor.  
Otro elemento de confusión, porque él no le había dicho que le dolía la rodilla. De hecho, no habían hablado del tema, ni de su trabajo anterior. Ella había bromeado con lo de la jubilación, pero había sido todo.  
Edward estaba acostumbrado a salir con mujeres que esperaban que fuera la estrella que la prensa había hecho de él. Lo cierto era que aquéllas que querían su fama querían las ventajas que conllevaba y esperaban que él se las proporcionara.  
Desde el primer momento se había dado cuenta de que Bella era distinta. Ella seguía sin tener idea de lo atractivo que había sido para él que no lo hubiera reconocido, pero acababa de mencionar su rodilla, lo que significaba que tenía algo más que un conocimiento superficial de su historia.  
-No vas a encajar muy bien aquí -advirtió Bella-, es un piso muy pequeño.  
Acto seguido, lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó a la cocina, que aunque era pequeña como un armario, era cálida y acogedora. El suelo no estaba lustrado, pero estaba limpio. Las sillas no hacían juego con la mesa, pero quedaban bien. Las alacenas no tenían puertas, y se podía ver que su interior estaba minuciosamente ordenado.  
-¿Cuánto hace que vives aquí? -preguntó Edward.  
-Desde que empecé a trabajar todo el día para Carlisle.  
-¿Tu tío?  
-Sí. Y cuando se jubiló hace unos años, me pareció lógico comprar el edificio. Desde luego, estoy hipotecada hasta las orejas y cuando esté muerta y enterrada seguiré pagando letras -confesó, entre risas-. A veces, el presupuesto me obliga a comer lo que sobra en el café, pero es el precio de tener un espacio propio.  
Él había comprado una casa de varios millones de dólares en las colinas sin pensárselo dos veces. Tenía tanto dinero que rara vez miraba el precio de las cosas y nunca, nunca, comía sobras para vigilar su presupuesto. En realidad, no tenía presupuesto.  
Bella miró las sillas y después la enorme figura de Edward y, con una sonrisa, sacudió la cabeza. Lo hizo pasar de la cocina al salón, que también era pequeño, cálido y acogedor. Había dos ventanas con vistas al mar, más suelos de madera y un sofá sorprendentemente largo que parecía tan cómodo que Edward estuvo a punto de suspirar. El piso no debía de tener más de sesenta metros cuadrados, no mucho más que su vestíbulo, y aun así, Edward nunca se había sentido tan en casa como en aquel momento.  
-Siéntate -dijo ella-. Ahora vuelvo.  
Él se estremeció ante la promesa, pero cuando Bella regresó, no se había quitado la ropa, no llevaba un preservativo entre los dientes ni lo estaba mirando con pasión; las tres fantasías que se le habían pasado por la cabeza mientras la esperaba. Sólo había ido a buscar un frasco verde.  
-El ungüento -anunció, sentándose en la mesita, entre las piernas separadas de Edward. Una posición erótica que lo hizo seguir fantaseando.  
Ella lo miró a los ojos.  
-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó.  
Edward no podía decirle que lo que pasaba era que estaba muy excitado y que ella no parecía ser consciente de lo que le estaba haciendo.  
-¿Cómo sabías que me dolía la rodilla? ¿O cuál me dolía?  
-Porque te has pasado todo el rato evitando apoyarte en la pierna derecha.  
Bella le subió la pernera del pantalón, destapó la botella, se puso loción en las manos y las frotó, mirándole la rodilla y la cicatriz de quince centímetros que tenía junto a la rótula.  
-Huele fatal -dijo Edward, frunciendo la nariz.  
-Pero te sentará muy bien.  
Bella le puso las manos en la rodilla, y él dejó escapar un grito ahogado.  
-¿Está frío? -preguntó ella-. Perdón.  
-No, es… -no continúo.  
Se sentía de maravilla. Aunque no sabía si era porque el ungüento lo estaba aliviando o porque las caricias de Bella eran tan placenteras que hacían que el resto de su cuerpo quisiera llorar y fingir que también estaba dolorido.  
-¿Cuándo te operaron? –pregunto Bella.  
-¿La última vez? Hace casi ocho meses. Está bien. Está curada.  
-Y aun así dejaste el baloncesto.  
Él la miró a los ojos.  
-Curada para caminar es una cosa, pero para jugar en la NBA es otra.  
-Eso debió de destrozarte.  
En todo el tiempo que había pasado, nadie lo había dicho de una manera tan explícita como ella, ni siquiera su familia. Lo habían evitado por cariño, pero le dolía de todas formas.  
-Sí -reconoció, conmovido-. Durante un tiempo lo pasé muy mal.  
-¿Y ahora qué haces? Con el tiempo libre, quiero decir.  
-Dejar que el público me tire al agua en las ferias.  
-Imagino que no estás obligado a dejar el baloncesto definitivamente. No sé, podrías entrenar, ser comentarista en los partidos, arbitrar.  
-Ya lo hago. Dirijo la liga del centro recreativo. No es un trabajo muy exigente, pero el cambio de ritmo está bien. Ahora veo la televisión hasta la hora que quiero sin preocuparme por los toques de queda; como lo que quiero; hago ejercicio por diversión y no por necesidad; y ya no tengo que consultar a un comité cada una de mis decisiones, desde qué zapatos usar hasta cuántas horas dormir, pasando por todo tipo de tonterías.  
-Eso debe de ser una liberación.  
-Sí. Como no tener que ser un ejemplo, cuando nunca pretendí serlo. Como entrar en una cancha y saber que no hay presiones, sólo diversión.  
-¿Y de verdad no lo echas de menos?  
Bella tenía el corazón en los ojos. Para él.  
Edward le miró las manos en su rodilla, y le puso las suyas en los muslos. Algo fácil de hacer dado que estaba sentada entre sus piernas.  
-Se me ocurren cosas más interesantes que hablar de esto. Darte un masaje, por ejemplo.  
Ella rió.  
-No me puedo creer las frases que sueltas. ¿De verdad esperas que me seduzcan?  
-¿Estás diciendo que no quieres que te devuelva el favor? -replicó él, echándose hacia adelante para darle un mordisco en el hombro-. Mira que tengo unas manos geniales, Bella.  
A ella se le escapó un gemido cuando Edward empezó a besarle el cuello.  
-¿Estás tratando de evitar que hablemos?  
Él la tomó de la cintura y la levantó de la mesa para sentarla sobre su regazo.  
-¿Por qué iba a hacer algo así?  
Bella soltó otro gemido cuando él le mordió el lóbulo.  
-No sé.  
-No tengo nada en contra de hablar -murmuró Edward, acariciándole suavemente la espalda-. Puedes hablar todo lo que quieras, mientras yo te beso entera, de pies a cabeza.  
Con una carcajada, Bella se apartó un poco.  
-Tu rodilla debe de estar mucho mejor.  
Él estiró la pierna.  
-La verdad es que sí.  
Ella sonrió con ternura.  
-Bien -dijo, levantándose y dándole el frasco-. Puedes llevártelo. Frótatelo un par de veces al día y…  
Bella se interrumpió cuando Edward la atrajo de nuevo hacia sí y la besó. Abrumada, se quedó inmóvil unos segundos.  
Al parecer, él se lo tomó como un desafío, porque la soltó enseguida, como si supiera instintivamente que era capaz de resistirse a su pasión desenfrenada, pero no a su lento y seductor deseo. Le deslizó una mano por la nuca y con el otro brazo le rodeó las caderas, mientras jugaba tierna y delicadamente con su boca. Le besó una comisura, luego la otra, y después le lamió los labios muy despacio hasta conseguir que los separara. Y sólo entonces entrelazó su lengua con la de Bella en una danza acompasada que la hacía mover las caderas y revelar lo que su mente no quería admitir, pero su cuerpo no tenía intención de negar.  
Aún tienes el biquini mojado -dijo Edward, acariciándole el trasero.  
Ella cerró los ojos y tembló de anticipación.  
-¿Tienes frío? -preguntó él, abrazándola más.  
-No.  
Edward la miró a los ojos y le deslizó una mano por el estómago, rozándole el borde de los senos, tensos por la excitación.  
-¿Segura?  
Ella asintió, reconociendo en silencio que no era el frío lo que le endurecía los pezones. A él se le dibujó una sonrisa.  
-Me has invitado a tu casa sólo para ponerme loción en la rodilla, ¿verdad? –dijo él-. No para una sesión de sexo salvaje y desinhibido.  
-Así es -contestó Bella, riendo y tocándole la frente con la suya-. Pero he pensado mucho en el sexo salvaje y desinhibido. ¿Eso cuenta?  
-Ya lo creo que sí. Supongo que esta noche me toca otra ducha fría.  
El comentario mereció una sonora carcajada de Bella.  
-¿Otra?  
-Me pasé media hora debajo del chorro de agua fría después del nadar contigo a la luz de la luna.  
-¿El mar no estaba lo bastante frío para ti?  
-No contigo dentro.  
Edward la vio sonreír y gruñó.  
-Oh, no, estoy perdido –suspiró-. Te he dado mucho más poder sobre mí.  
-Tengo la sensación de que nunca dejas que nadie tenga poder sobre ti.  
-Reconozco que no lo hago muy a menudo. Esa loción es muy buena. ¿Qué otras cosas mágicas tienes?  
-Sólo ésa. Es mi única trampa.  
Él ladeó la cabeza y la miró con detenimiento, con una sonrisa en los labios.  
-Lo dudo. Eres una mujer interesante, Bella. Me gusta eso. Me gustas tú.  
-No soy tan interesante.  
-Tienes un café en el que se sirven emparedados de jamón, algas marinas, alcachofas y mozzarella, pero eres incapaz de hacer unos brownies decentes. Tienes un talento natural para tratar con los niños, pero la idea de formar una familia con un hombre te provoca urticaria.  
-No eres la persona más indicada para decir eso.  
-Pero estamos hablando de ti -le recordó él, tocándole una mejilla-. Te pones nerviosa cuando estás sentada sobre un barreño enorme lleno de agua, pero te encanta hacer surf en el mar -rió y sacudió la cabeza-. Eres una suma de contradicciones, pero eres la suma de contradicciones más sensual que he visto en mi vida.  
-Tú no eres muy distinto.  
Bella dejó de hablar al sentir la mano de Edward subiéndole por las pantorrillas. Respirar se volvió un desafío.  
-¿En serio? -murmuró él.  
Los dedos de Edward le acariciaban las corvas de una manera que la hacía desear separar las piernas para invitarlo a seguir. Aunque, por pura determinación, las mantuvo juntas.  
-Sí.  
-¿Cómo es eso? No sé cocinar, y no se puede decir que se me den muy bien los niños.  
Aquello la hizo reír.  
-Claro que se te dan bien. Los niños te adoran. Te consideran un ejemplo.  
-No soy un ejemplo para nadie.  
-Aun así, los niños te adoran -afirmó Bella, esforzándose para que las caricias de Edward no la distrajeran-. Sé que tuviste problemas con la prensa, que te acusaban de ser difícil y de comportarte como un divo. Estoy segura de que eso duele -lo miró a los ojos y le puso una mano en el pecho-. Pero la verdad es que eres demasiado reservado para que las cosas que dicen de ti sean ciertas.  
-No he sido ningún santo, Bella.  
-Mejor, porque yo tampoco lo he sido. Los santos son aburridos. En cualquier caso, lo pasado, pasado está.  
-Afortunadamente, sí.  
Él le deslizó la mano por la pierna y empezó a trazarle círculos con el pulgar en la cara interna del muslo. Bella sintió que le hervía la sangre y puso una mano sobre su vestido para detenerlo, porque no lo podía soportar.  
-Y puedo decirte todo esto –declaró ella- porque, como he dicho, somos muy parecidos.  
-Yo prefiero las diferencias.  
Edward estiró un dedo debajo de la mano de Bella, rozándole apenas, sólo apenas, la parte inferior del biquini. Ella se estremeció, pero a pesar de lo que le rogaban sus hormonas, aún no estaba preparada para desinhibirse con él.  
-¿No tienes la impresión de que tu vida se ha vuelto muy rutinaria? -preguntó, mirándolo a los ojos-. ¿Cómo estancada?  
Él se puso tenso.  
-Puede ser.  
-Yo me lo he planteado, sobre todo desde que te conocí. ¿Puede la gente dejar atrás su vida? Porque me preocupa sentir que tengo que hacerlo.  
-Tal vez sólo dejamos atrás algunas cosas -dijo él, con seriedad-. Para dar lugar a otras.  
-Eso es muy intuitivo para un hombre al que no le gusta pensar en el futuro.  
-Creía que eso no era ningún problema para ti.  
-No lo es. En realidad, es uno de los motivos por los que me resultas tan atractivo reconoció. Porque vives el momento, relajado y sin preocupaciones.  
Edward la miró detenidamente.  
-Y eso te encanta, ¿verdad?  
-Sí. Sin presiones, sin preocupaciones.  
-Sin presiones, sin preocupaciones -repitió él, con una sonrisa-. Entonces, ¿por qué no estamos haciendo el amor y abandonándonos al momento?  
-Porque hasta las mujeres con fobia al compromiso tienen sus límites -contestó Bella, poniéndose en pie-. Y uno de mis límites es saber dónde me estoy metiendo antes de irme a la cama con alguien.  
-Lo que ves es lo que hay -afirmó Edward, pero también se levantó del sofá.  
Ella fue hasta la puerta y la abrió. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que no volviera a tocarla, porque si lo hacía, cedería más de prisa que una maleta barata.  
Edward se acercó a la puerta con un suspiro. Había anochecido. Miró a Bella y sonrió.  
-El tiempo pasa volando contigo.  
Ella echó un vistazo y se sorprendió al ver el cielo negro.  
-Aún te debo unas clases de baloncesto -dijo él-. Y a cambio, quiero pedirte un favor.  
-Te recuerdo que he pagado por esas clases.  
-Tranquila; esto te va a divertir. Quiero que me enseñes a hacer surf.  
Ella se quedó boquiabierta y después soltó una carcajada.  
-¿Tan raro te parece? -preguntó Edward.  
-No, pero, ¿por qué quieres aprender ahora a hacer surf?  
-Porque tú haces surf.  
Bella creyó que se iba a derretir.  
-Hago surf desde que empecé a caminar, Edward.  
-Entonces, enséñame.  
-Estás loco.  
Él sonrió.  
-Pero a ti te gustan los locos.  
-Sí.  
-Entonces, enséñame.  
-De acuerdo. Tú me enseñarás a jugar al baloncesto, y yo te enseñaré a hacer surf -extendió una mano para sellar el trato-. De hecho, seré la primera en empezar. Nos reuniremos aquí el fin de semana que viene. El sábado a las cinco y media de la mañana.  
-¿De la mañana?  
-De la mañana.  
Edward la miró a los ojos y sonrió mientras la atraía hacia sus brazos para darle un beso que la dejaría aturdida.  
-Que sea a las seis y media -murmuró contra la boca de Bella.  
-A las seis o no hay trato. La mañana es la mejor hora para hacer surf.  
Él le ofreció otra de sus sonrisas sensuales y suspiró.  
-De acuerdo, a las seis.  
Su aceptación fue seguida de otro beso apasionado que la dejó temblando.  
-Buenas noches.  
-Buenas noches.  
-Que tengas dulces sueños -dijo él, antes de perderse en la noche.  
Ella se quedó mirándolo, sonriendo como una idiota. Aquello era perfecto, sólo piel, sólo diversión, justo como a ella le gustaba. Pero al pensarlo se le desdibujó lentamente la sonrisa.


	10. Capitulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

A mediados de la semana siguiente, Rosalie encontró a su hermano en el jardín, sentado junto a la piscina. Echó un vistazo a la revista de surf que tenía en las manos y soltó una carcajada. Edward suspiró y la dejó a un lado.  
-Gracias por llamar a la puerta.  
-Si no querías que entrara, no deberías haberme dado una llave.  
-Aun así, podrías llamar.  
-De acuerdo -dijo ella, desplomándose en una tumbona cerca de él-. ¿Quieres hablar de eso?  
-¿Eso?  
Rosalie tomó la revista.  
-Tal vez deberíamos hablar de Bella.  
-¿Qué pasa con ella?  
-No te hagas el tonto conmigo. Esa chica te gusta, y los dos lo sabemos. Es atractiva y encantadora, aunque estoy segura de que me odiaría por decirlo.  
-¿Adónde quieres llegar con esto?  
-A que entiendo por qué te gusta. Me gusta que te guste.  
-No necesito tu opinión.  
Ella sonrió con ternura y le alborotó el pelo.  
-Nunca la has necesitado, pero ¿cuándo he dejado de dártela por eso?  
-Es sólo que no quiero que la involucres, ni a mí, ni a ella y a mí, en otro compromiso en el que…  
-¿En el que qué? ¿En el que tengas que pasar un buen rato? ¿En el que pueda verte sonreír y estar más feliz de lo que te he visto desde que jugabas al baloncesto? Ríndete, Edward. Habla conmigo.  
-¿Quieres que hable contigo? De acuerdo. Este fin de semana me va a enseñar a hacer surf.  
-Qué detalle más bonito. Quiere que formes parte de su mundo.  
-Yo le pedí que me enseñara.  
-Eso es más bonito aún; quieres formar parte de su mundo. ¿Pero no se te ocurrió una mejor forma de estar con ella que arriesgar la vida y la pierna? ¿No has pensado en la posibilidad de hacer algo tradicional, como invitarla a cenar a un buen restaurante?  
-No me gusta lo tradicional.  
-No confías en lo tradicional -puntualizó Rosalie-. ¿Y por qué ibas a hacerlo? Tu trabajo era todo menos normal y tradicional, Edward. Pero ahora tienes una vida normal -miró el reloj y se puso en pie-. Mira, sé malo y guárdate tus secretos. Me tengo que ir. Hoy presentamos un cheque por el centro recreativo en el Ayuntamiento, y…  
-Me gusta Bella. ¿Contenta? Me gusta mucho. Y estoy muerto de miedo.  
Ella se sentó en su regazo y lo abrazó.  
-Oh, Edward.  
-Lo sé. Soy un neurótico.  
-A ella también le gustarás. Seguro que le gustarás -dijo con fiereza-. O la mataré.  
Edward rió y la apartó de él. Rosalie se agachó de nuevo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.  
-Te quiero, Edward. Y no me mires con esa cara, que sólo me preocupo por ti, y lo que voy a decirte es con cariño.  
-Dioses.  
-Escucha, sabihondo. Deja de enfurruñarte y ve a vivir tu vida. Ve por ella.  
-Sí.  
-Y piensa que podría ser peor. Podría ser paracaidista o alpinista o algo así.  
Tenía razón. Podía ser peor. Edward lo recordaba.

A medida que transcurrían los días, Bella se pasaba horas hablando por teléfono con Edward, lo cual era raro, porque normalmente odiaba el teléfono. Pero la voz de Edward la hacía sentir extrañamente mareada, y cortaba las comunicaciones preguntándose cómo iba a relegarlo a una aventura fugaz cuando le gustaba tanto.  
El sábado amaneció claro y agradable; el cielo estaba teñido de rosa y lavanda. Las olas rompían en la arena con una fuerza que la hacía desear estar allí, con la tabla bajo los pies.  
Se sentó en la orilla, cerca de Alice y Carlisle. Jasper también estaba allí, y Bella no se alegró de descubrir que encajaba con su peor pesadilla de un novio para Alice. Tenía que reconocer que era atractivo; era alto, delgado y rubio, y tenía unos músculos cuidadosamente trabajados, pero sus ojos eran fríos. Cuando le rompiera el corazón a Alice, y Bella estaba segura de que lo haría, se vengaría y disfrutaría con ello.  
Alice, Carlisle y ella acababan de hacer ejercicios de calentamiento. El mar les lamía los pies, y a sus espaldas estaban las tablas, clavadas en la arena. Bella había llevado una tabla extra.  
-¿Por qué no te metes? -preguntó Bella a su tío-. Tú no sueles quedarte sentado mirando a los demás.  
-Ya, pero tengo la impresión de que aquí es donde va a estar el espectáculo hoy –dijo Carlisle.  
Alice rió.  
-Esto tengo que verlo. Jasper ha traído la cámara para tener fotos con las que chantajear a Edward.  
-No debería haberos contado lo de esta mañana. Una cámara lo va a espantar.  
-¿De verdad crees que va a venir?  
-Depende de si ya se ha acostado con él -dijo Carlisle.  
Bella se volvió a mirarlo.  
-¿Qué acabas de decir?  
-Que depende de…  
-¡Te he oído! Pero no entiendo qué tiene que ver.  
-Bueno, si no has tenido relaciones sexuales con él, aún está en la etapa de la seducción, y vendrá. Créeme. Sé de estas cosas.  
-Y si lo has hecho -añadió Alice, divertida-, no sentirá la necesidad de levantarse de madrugada, porque ya no necesita complacerte.  
-Están enfermos, y que conste que él me pidió que le enseñara.  
En aquel momento, Bella oyó que el coche de Edward entraba en el aparcamiento del café, y el corazón le dio un vuelco.  
-Aún no se han acostado -le dijo Alice a Carlisle, que asintió con aire de sabiduría.  
Bella movió la cabeza en sentido negativo y se puso en pie.  
-Quédense aquí, los dos. Y no digan nada.  
Edward apareció en lo alto de la duna. La brisa de la mañana le agitaba el pelo. Llevaba una sudadera y un bañador que le llegaba casi hasta las rodillas. Como siempre, independientemente de lo que estuviera haciendo, parecía encontrarse a gusto.  
Bella supo que la había visto, porque sonrió. Levantó una mano y lo saludó, y lo miró bajar hacia la playa. Notó que Alice la estaba mirando y, entre dientes, preguntó:  
-¿Qué?  
-Nada –dijo Alice, divertida.  
-¿En serio? Porque es el «nada» más todo que he oído en mi vida.  
-Acabas de saludarlo dando saltitos.  
Todos miraron a Edward, que sólo tenía ojos para Bella.  
-No he dado saltitos -protestó.  
-Sí, lo has hecho. Cariño, ese hombre te tiene cautivada -dijo Carlisle-. Y es muy posible que tú tengas el mismo efecto en él.  
-Creía que no iban a decir ni una palabra -replicó ella, acercándose a recibir a Edward. A él se le agrandó la sonrisa.  
-Perdona el retraso. Ya no estoy acostumbrado a los despertadores ni a los madrugones.  
-No hay problema. Edward, ya conoces a Alice. Y éste es mi tío Carlisle.  
Los hombres se dieron un apretón de manos.  
-¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto? -le preguntó Bella a Edward.  
-Estoy seguro.  
-Pero…  
Él le puso un dedo en los labios.  
-Quiero hacer esto y quiero estar aquí, contigo.  
Bella sintió que se le dibujaba una sonrisa tonta en la boca, y Edward le acarició los labios antes de apartar la mano y volverse a mirar las olas y a los pocos surfistas que había en el agua.  
-Bueno –dijo-. Vamos allá.  
-¿Por qué no haces antes algún ejercicio de calentamiento? -sugirió ella-. Así evitarás que te den tirones.  
Cuando él terminó de calentarse, Bella lo llevó con las tablas. Alice y Carlisle seguían sentados allí, al lado de Jasper, que había vuelto de su sesión de fotos. Edward sonrió al ver a su amigo.  
-¿No van a…?  
-No les hables -interrumpió Bella-. A ninguno de los tres. Están castigados. Toma tu tabla. Lo ideal sería que fuera unos treinta centímetros más larga que tú, pero ésta es la más grande que he podido conseguir. Te quedará un poco corta, pero es bastante ancha, está recién lavada y es suave, lo cual hace que con ella sea más fácil aprender.  
-De acuerdo.  
Edward cargó la tabla hasta la orilla.  
-¿Qué tal tu rodilla?  
-Bastante bien.  
-Sé que puedes nadar, pero si tienes algún problema, estaré allí.  
Él sonrió.  
-Me gusta cómo suena eso.  
La forma en que la miraba era mortal para las neuronas de Bella. Encima, aquella mañana estaba muy atractivo. No se había afeitado, y la sombra de su mandíbula la hacía desear restregarse contra él como un gato.  
-¿Ves la correa? Tienes que tenerla atada al tobillo para no asesinar a nadie sin querer. No es fácil ver a tiempo las tablas perdidas.  
-No perder la tabla -repitió él, asintiendo.  
Ella se moría por dejar las tablas a un lado y besarlo.  
-Y el agua puede parecer muy tranquila, pero hay corrientes peligrosas bajo la superficie, así que ten cuidado. Si quedas atrapado en una, nada en paralelo a la orilla hasta que consigas salir.  
-Entendido. ¿Algo más?  
-No hagas ninguna estupidez.  
-Eso también lo he entendido.  
Bella lo miró quitarse la sudadera y desnudar aquel torso magnífico. El bañador le quedaba ligeramente grande y le colgaba por la cadera.  
-Vamos.  
Ella tomó su tabla y, cuando empezó a entrar en el agua, recordó que aún tenía puesta la sudadera. Se la quitó y se la arrojó a Alice.  
-Antes de empezar a remar, mira siempre a los otros surfistas para ver por dónde conviene entrar en el agua.  
-Sí, profe.  
Bella pensó que le estaba tomando el pelo, pero cuando lo miró a los ojos lo único que vio fue una sonrisa y una expresión de verdadera felicidad por estar con ella. A su pesar, Bella también sonrió.  
-Para remar, túmbate boca abajo en la tabla, con la proa justo encima de la superficie. Usa los brazos como remos por los lados, así -se acostó en su tabla y empezó a remar-. ¿Ves?  
-Ya lo creo que veo.  
Él le estaba mirando el trasero.  
-¡Edward! -Lo reprendió ella, entre risas-. Hablo en serio.  
-Y yo. Mira.  
Edward se puso en posición y manejó su tabla con mucha facilidad.  
Remaron juntos. A mitad de camino, a ella se le ocurrió pensar en lo mucho que se estaba divirtiendo y lo pronto que se acabaría todo. Tenía que pasar, porque siempre se terminaba; por lo general, por su propia decisión.  
-Bella, ¿sigues conmigo? -preguntó él, tocándole un brazo-. Si no quieres hacer esto…  
-No –dijo Bella.  
Ella se sentó en la tabla y se frotó la sien. Edward también se sentó, mientras ella trataba de pensar, aunque no se le ocurría nada, salvo que aquello estaba bien y que quería estar ahí. Con él.  
-Quiero hacer esto –afirmó-. Pero también quiero hacer esto.  
Acto seguido, se acercó a él y lo besó.  
Él reaccionó inmediatamente: la tomó de la cara y gimió complacido.  
-Bueno -dijo, sonriendo después de besarla-, es una buena forma de empezar el día.  
Bella no podía estar más de acuerdo con él, pero habían ido a hacer surf. Le mostró cómo estudiar las olas antes de decidir hasta dónde remar, cómo esquivar a otro surfista o a un nadador, y cómo ponerse en posición de cara a la playa.  
-Cuando se esté acercando una buena ola y no haya otros surfistas, empieza a remar. Cuando te alcance, te levantará y te empujará hacia delante, así que muévete si es la ola que quieres. Sujétate de las asas y salta para ponerte en pie en el centro de la tabla, con las piernas separadas unos sesenta centímetros -le mostró cómo hacerlo-. Asegúrate de que la proa esté por encima del agua; no demasiado, porque la ola te tiraría, pero lo suficiente para que no se hunda. ¿Entendido?  
-Eh…  
-Así, mira.  
Bella se volvió a recostar, esperó a que llegara una ola y le enseñó cómo remontarla. Después volvió remando adonde estaba Edward.  
-¿Preparado para intentarlo?  
-¿Me resultará tan fácil como a ti?  
-No.  
Él rió.  
-En ese caso, estoy tan preparado como puedo llegar a estarlo.  
-De acuerdo. Cuando te dé la orden, rema -esperó hasta el segundo exacto-. ¡Ahora! ¡Rema!  
Animosamente, Edward fue por la ola y plantó su cuerpo atlético sobre la tabla. Movió las manos en el aire para buscar el equilibrio que parecía no poder encontrar y cayó de cabeza en la ola.  
Bella hizo una mueca de dolor, pero él volvió a la superficie en perfecto estado. Cuando regresó con ella, le ofreció una sonrisa modesta.  
-Es más difícil de lo que parece.  
-¿Quieres que lo dejemos? -preguntó ella.  
-No.  
Bella volvió a decirle cuándo remar, y él sacó de nuevo aquellos apetecibles músculos para ponerse en posición en la tabla y extendió los brazos para encontrar el punto de equilibrio, aunque tardó tanto en conseguirlo que la segunda cresta lo derribó. Después de salir a la superficie, se echó el pelo hacia atrás y rió.  
-Sí. Desde luego, es más difícil de lo que parece.  
Bella lo tomó de la mano y lo atrajo hacia sí. Cuando lo tuvo cerca, cedió a la tentación de tocarle el pecho y los hombros mojados.  
-¿Qué haces? -preguntó él, con la voz algo ronca.  
-Me aseguro de que estás bien.  
A él se le encendió la mirada.  
-Si digo que no, ¿me seguirás tocando?  
Ella soltó una carcajada y lo soltó, pero Edward le atrapó una mano y volvió a llevarla hacia sí.  
-Tengo una idea –murmuró-. Monta una ola y después deja que te toque para comprobar que estás bien.  
Edward le recorrió el cuerpo con la mirada y, sin previo aviso, la sacó de la tabla, se la sentó en el regazo y la besó.  
Sabía tan bien y era tan grande y cálido, que se acurrucó contra él y disfrutó de sus caricias. Pero cuando Edward le puso una mano en el trasero y comenzó a acariciarla cerca de los senos, soltó una carcajada y dijo:  
-¡Para!  
-¿Estás segura?  
Era obvio que no estaba segura en absoluto. Temblaba de deseo por él; Edward podía verlo, podía sentirlo. Bella oyó los gritos de los otros surfistas desde la orilla y supo que se burlarían de ellos.  
-Edward.  
Él sonrió antes de apartarla de su regazo.  
-Deja de distraerme. Aquí viene una buena.  
Y se marchó, dejándole el cuerpo ardiendo por su contacto. Edward necesitó dos horas más para conseguirlo, y ella tuvo que ayudarlo. No se rindió en ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando Carlisle y dos de sus compinches se unieron a ellos y les ofrecieron ayuda entre bromas e insinuaciones. Pero finalmente logró remontar una ola sin caerse de la tabla ni acabar con la cara en la arena. Agotado, se desplomó en la playa.  
Bella dejó a Carlisle y a los otros en el agua, fue con él y le dio una palmada en el trasero.  
-No ha estado mal –le dijo Bella.  
La respuesta de Edward fue poco más que un gruñido.  
-Entonces nos vemos el fin de semana que viene –continuo ella.  
Él abrió un ojo.  
-¿Qué? –pregunto confundido.  
-Para la clase de baloncesto, ¿recuerdas?  
-¿Por qué tenemos que esperar una semana?  
-Porque hemos empezado a practicar los fines de semana, y he pensado que para qué estropear un buen plan.  
-Necesito un motivo mejor.  
La verdadera razón era que ella necesitaba que pasaran siete días entre cada uno de sus encuentros, porque eran demasiado fuertes.  
-Porque ahora mismo no estás en condiciones de enseñarme nada -contestó, en un arranque de lucidez.  
-Ah, sí. Cierto.  
-De verdad, no lo has hecho tan mal.  
-Supongo que si aún te oigo, significa que estoy vivo.  
Edward casi no podía mover los músculos. Bella lo recorrió con la mirada, angustiada por lo mucho que deseaba tumbarse encima de él. Normalmente tenía mucho más control sobre su deseo.  
-¿Qué tal la rodilla? –le pregunto.  
-Sí digo que fatal, ¿me llevarás a tu casa y me harás sentir mejor?  
Jasper, que se había acercado con Alice, movió la cabeza con disgusto.  
-Y yo que tenía tantas esperanzas puestas en ti –le dijo Jasper a Edward.  
-Un desastre, ¿eh?  
-Ni que lo digas.  
-Sí, puede que tengas razón -reconoció Edward, poniéndose en pie y tomando a Bella de la mano-. ¿Qué te parece esto? Te invito a desayunar –le dijo a Bella.  
-Pero es la hora de la comida -puntualizó Bella.  
-De acuerdo. ¿Puedo invitarte a comer? -preguntó.  
-Tengo que trabajar.  
-Yo te cubro -ofreció Alice.  
Pero Bella negó con la cabeza.  
-Prefiero trabajar.  
-Está bien -dijo Edward, parpadeando con inocencia-. En ese caso, ¿puedes ponerme un poco de loción en la rodilla antes de que me vaya?  
Bella no se lo podía negar, y él lo sabía. Antes de que pudiera pensárselo mejor, Edward la siguió a su piso y al pequeño cuarto de baño, donde guardaba el ungüento. Cuando Bella se dio la vuelta para darle el frasco, él la tomó de las caderas y la apoyó contra el tocador.  
-Edward…  
-Bella -murmuró él, rozándole las mejillas con la boca-, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, en tu sabor. Déjame probarte otra vez.  
Edward sólo llevaba puesto el bañador; tenía el pecho desnudo y mojado; sus hombros parecían increíblemente anchos, e inclinaba la cabeza mientras le mordisqueaba las comisuras de los labios. La estaba acariciando con delicadeza, con la misma concentración absoluta que había dedicado a intentar aprender surf.  
Ella le pasó las manos por la espalda, cubierta de arena, y le dio lo que quería: otro beso. Con un gemido gutural, él le devoró la boca y dejó la loción en el lavabo para poder sujetarle el trasero con las dos manos, mientras ella le rodeaba la cintura con las piernas y lo abrazaba por el cuello.  
-Mmm -gimió Edward al atraerla contra su erección.  
El deseo de entregarse y de dejar que le hiciera el amor en ese preciso momento era tan fuerte, que Bella estuvo a punto de quitarse el biquini y ponerse de rodillas. Sin embargo, se apartó.  
-Tengo cosas que hacer -dijo.  
Necesitaba poner tiempo y distancia entre ellos para poder volver a respirar con normalidad. Iría a preparar emparedados en el café para despejar su mente y tal vez se tomaría un trozo de tarta de chocolate. Estiró la mano hacia atrás, tomó el frasco de loción y se lo dio.  
-Nos vemos el sábado.  
-Cobarde -bromeó él.  
Aun así, Edward la soltó y la siguió hasta la puerta, por lo que Bella supo que era tan cobarde como ella.

Durante la semana siguiente, Bella se mantuvo ocupada. Tenía el café, que afortunadamente estaba a pleno rendimiento, con la actividad del final del verano. También tenía a sus amigos, el surf y otro montón de cosas en su vida, además de su obsesión por hacer brownies comestibles.  
Pero estar en el agua sólo le recordaba al hombre con el que soñaba todas las noches. Y no la ayudaba que Alice se divirtiera preguntando por él, ni que Edward la llamara todas las tardes para pasarse horas hablando por teléfono.  
Para cuando llegó el sábado y se estaba vistiendo para reunirse con él, apenas podía mantenerse en pie. Se iba a acostar con él, aunque no precisamente para dormir. Bien al contrario, se metería en la cama con él para moverse mucho; una clase de ejercicio que le fascinaba. Y después, terminaría con él y podría seguir con su vida. Así había sido siempre, y así sería aquella vez. Lo besaría con ternura y se iría. Y nunca lo volvería a ver.  
Desde luego, sería algo mutuo. Bella no tenía grandes ilusiones sobre sí misma. No se consideraba gran cosa; de hecho, sabía que podía ser bastante difícil, que era una solitaria natural y que no estaba hecha para las relaciones.  
Con todo aquello en la cabeza, condujo hasta la casa de Edward. Ella había propuesto que se reunieran en un colegio o en un gimnasio, pero él se había reído y había dicho que quería intimidad. Intimidad. A ella le sonaba bien.  
No le sorprendió que viviera en la zona más elegante de Malibú, y cuando llegó a la entrada se quedó mirando la casa de playa más grande que había visto en su vida. No tenía idea de por qué no se le había ocurrido que Edward Cullen sería millonario. Probablemente tenía más dinero del que ella podía soñar y más formas de gastarlo de las que podía contar. Con cierta incomodidad, llamó al portero electrónico y esperó.  
-Hola -dijo él, por el altavoz-. Estás muy apetecible.  
Ella miró lo que había tomado por un espejo y se dio cuenta de que era una cámara. Rió, porque, a falta de ropa apropiada para jugar al baloncesto, se había puesto unos pantalones cortos de neopreno y dos camisetas de tirantes, una encima de la otra, además de una sudadera para protegerse del frío de las primeras horas de la mañana. No se podía decir que estuviera exactamente elegante. Había encontrado unos calcetines en el último momento, y los había metido en las zapatillas que tenía colgadas del cuello.  
-¿Necesito una clave para entrar o qué?  
-No, sólo una sonrisa.  
Oírlo la hizo sonreír.  
La puerta se abrió para dejarla entrar. Bella condujo hasta la casa, detrás de la cual estaba su adorado océano. Aparcó justo frente a las escaleras y echó un vistazo. La finca, hectáreas y hectáreas de césped y jardines naturales, la dejó sin habla.  
No podía imaginar cómo sería tener tanto terreno, con una playa privada, libre de bañistas y de suciedad. Era el paraíso en la tierra.  
-Esto es demasiado para mí -murmuró mientras apagaba el motor, preguntándose si Edward tendría criados y cocineros.  
Se recordó que había ido porque tenían una conexión sexual. Una atracción que le calentaba la sangre y que le imploraba que pasara a la acción. Que pasara a la acción con él. Además, había gastado mucho dinero en aquellas clases de baloncesto, y la tacaña que había en ella no lo iba a desperdiciar. Pero por mucho que su mente insistiera en que era una mala idea, su cuerpo esperaba que aprender a jugar al baloncesto significara tener las manos de Edward encima todo el tiempo.


	11. Capitulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

Edward bajó corriendo para recibirla.  
-Oh, oh -dijo, tomándole la mano para hacerla salir del coche-. Tienes una cara.  
-¿Qué cara?  
-Como si estuvieras pensando en escapar. Pero ya es tarde. Ya te tengo.  
Sin soltarle la mano, Edward le quitó las zapatillas del cuello, se las puso debajo del brazo y empezaron a subir las escaleras.  
-Este lugar es enorme.  
-Sí; me gusta tener mucho espacio.  
-Tiene el tamaño de un pueblo pequeño.  
-Casi -convino él, poniéndole una mano en la espalda, porque se moría por tocarla-. ¿Lista para un poco de trabajo duro?  
-¿Trabajo? ¿Eso es el baloncesto para ti?  
-Lo era. Hoy serás tú la que trabaje y yo el que se divierta.  
Ella miró el vestíbulo, que se elevaba hasta la segunda planta y tenía unos enormes ventanales que lo hacían muy luminoso.  
-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Jugar al baloncesto?  
-No, rompería los cristales y mi decorador me mataría.  
Bella se quedó mirándolo, y él soltó una carcajada.  
-Estoy bromeando. Bueno, casi. Rosalie me decoró la casa, y ahora que lo pienso, probablemente me mataría si rompiera algo. Así que hazme un favor y no toques nada.  
Aquello la hizo sonreír, y a él también.  
-Mucho mejor -murmuró Edward, atrayéndola a su abrazo-. No puedes jugar al baloncesto si no sonríes. Esa es la primera regla.  
-¿Y cuál es la segunda?  
-Si te dijera que te tienes que quitar la ropa, ¿me creerías?  
Entre risas, Bella se apartó.  
-Buen intento.  
Recorrieron el inmenso salón y atravesaron el comedor formal que nunca se usaba hasta llegar a otro salón en donde había una moqueta mullida, un televisor enorme, tres de los sofás más grandes del mercado y un bar con bebidas de todo tipo.  
-Este es mi lugar favorito. El más frecuentado.  
Ella asintió, observando que las paredes estaban llenas de fotos de sus amigos, su familia y los acontecimientos de su vida.  
-Es muy bonito.  
-Gracias -dijo él, levantando un sobre de la mesita-. Jasper ha sido muy amable y ha registrado todas mis caídas del sábado pasado, y ha sido más amable aún al dármelas -le mostró algunas de las humillantes imágenes de él en el agua y sacó la que más le gustaba-. Esta la pondré en la pared en cuanto la amplíe.  
Bella lo miró y tomó la fotografía.  
-Salimos los dos.  
-Sí.  
La imagen era de después de hacer surf, por lo que Edward sólo llevaba puesto el bañador, y Bella aquel biquini negro que tanto lo excitaba. Cuando Jasper había levantado la cámara, Bella había empezado a apartarse, pero él la había rodeado con un brazo. Ella se había vuelto a mirarlo y le había dedicado una sonrisa tan llena de afecto, que a Edward se le había derretido el corazón y había sonreído de oreja a oreja. Jasper había captado aquel preciso instante.  
-¿Vas a poner una foto nuestra con las de tu familia y tus amigos?  
-Sí. ¿No eres mi amiga, acaso?  
Ella cerró la boca y miró la imagen con el ceño fruncido.  
-Yo creía que…  
-¿Qué?  
Bella le devolvió la fotografía y se dio la vuelta.  
-Que estábamos jugando. Que estamos jugando. Yo te enseñé a hacer surf, y ahora tú me enseñas a jugar al baloncesto. ¿Dónde está la cancha? Estoy segura de que tienes una completamente equipada.  
Edward se dijo que si ella quería comportarse como si no pasara nada entre ellos, por él estaba bien. Aunque ya no lo alegraba tanto aquella fobia al compromiso como había imaginado.  
-Fuera -contestó.  
La cancha estaba cruzando la cocina y el lavadero, en el jardín trasero, pasando la piscina olímpica. Bella contempló el asfalto agrietado y lleno de hoyos y las antiguas canastas, una de los cuales se había torcido en la última batalla campal con varios amigos.  
-Esto es como una cancha callejera -dijo.  
Él sonrió.  
-Sí. ¿No te encanta?  
-Pero, ¿dónde están los suelos de madera, las canastas de último modelo?  
Él se acercó y la tomó de la barbilla para que lo mirara.  
-No crecí en una casa como ésta, ¿sabes? Crecí en un barrio normal y corriente, y jugaba al baloncesto en la calle. Me gusta jugar así.  
Ella sonrió, pero enseguida se puso seria.  
-Edward…  
-No. No cambies de idea.  
Bella cerró los ojos.  
-No quiero que esto termine. Pero si me quedo, si jugamos, no vamos a parar ahí. Y entonces, mañana todo habrá terminado.  
-No te entiendo. ¿Por qué se va a terminar?  
-Porque me habré cansado de ti. Siempre me canso de los hombres después de acostarme con ellos.  
Él sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.  
-Pero no nos hemos acostado.  
-Edward.  
A él se le desdibujó la sonrisa.  
-Lo dices en serio. Quieres irte ahora para que no nos acostemos y podamos seguir viéndonos.  
Bella asintió avergonzada.  
-Los dos tenemos una historia -dijo él-. Una gran parte de la tuya es trágica, y me encantaría poder cambiarla, pero ninguna de nuestras relaciones pasadas debería ser un factor que influyera en esto. Lo que hay entre nosotros es diferente. Original.  
-Y aterrador –agrego ella.  
-Y aterrador –convino-. Pero no me importa, y me sorprende que a ti sí.  
-¿Qué significa eso?  
-Que creía que tenías agallas y determinación. La primera noche te miré y vi…  
-¿A una chica de playa?  
-A una mujer a la que quería conocer más -declaró Edward-; y cuando lo hice vi lo fuerte que eras, la actitud admirable que tenías después de lo mal que te había tratado la vida. Seguiste adelante y ganaste -se acercó más y le acarició los brazos, como si quisiera hacerle ver lo que él veía-. Ganaste. Y es algo que me encanta de ti, Bella. ¿Qué digo? Es una de las cosas más atractivas que tienes. Pujaste por mis clases de baloncesto porque querías. Porque me deseabas. Si has cambiado de idea porque has perdido el valor, entonces no te conozco en absoluto.  
Aquello consiguió molestarla.  
-¿Eso crees?  
-Sí. Ahora, ¿te quedas o no?  
Ella echó un vistazo a su alrededor antes de volver a la desafiante mirada de Edward y sonrió con ironía.  
-Tienes una forma de plantear las cosas muy convincente.  
-¿Sí?  
-Bueno, sería estúpida si desperdiciara todo ese dinero.  
Él sonrió.  
-Sí.  
-Además -dijo Bella, apartándose para hacer ejercicios de calentamiento con los hombros-. Te voy a dar una paliza.  
-Yo creía que esto era una clase.  
-¿Y por qué no jugamos?  
Edward no pudo contener la risa.  
-Pero soy profesional.  
-Ex profesional -puntualizó ella, quitándose la sudadera-. Y no te dedicabas al baloncesto callejero.  
Las camisetas eran tan finas que se le marcaban los senos perfectamente. Edward sintió un repentino picor en las manos, por la necesidad de tocarlos.  
Bella se puso los calcetines y las zapatillas, y se puso en pie, con los brazos en jarras y arqueando una ceja.  
-Métete conmigo y verás -amenazó.  
-¿Es una declaración de guerra?  
Ella sonrió lentamente.  
-Sí.  
-¿Jugamos sólo en la mitad de la cancha?  
-En toda.  
-¿A cinco canastas?  
-A once. Y gritaremos nuestras propias faltas.  
-¿Quieres que te dé ventaja?  
-Si te hace ilusión, yo jugaré a cinco canastas y tú a once.  
Bella estaba jugueteando con uno de sus tirantes, y él se quedó mirándola absorto.  
-¿Edward?  
-No hay problema.  
Edward estaba seguro de que no le costaría mucho vencerla. Sacó un balón, pero ella se lo quitó de las manos y se alejó botándolo. Después ejecutó el lanzamiento más torpe del mundo y encestó. Se giró y sonrió con arrogancia. Él soltó una carcajada.  
-Supongo que hemos empezado –dijo él.  
-Sí. ¿Quieres que apostemos?  
De pie en medio de la cancha, con aquella sonrisa sensual, estaba irresistible. Edward podía estar embobado con ella, pero no había forma de que lo venciera.  
-¿Por qué no?  
-El ganador elige el premio –propuso ella.  
Él no se lo podía creer.  
-¿Cualquier cosa?  
Bella movió las pestañas, y a él se le escapó una carcajada, porque estaba seguro de que le estaba tomando el pelo y no hablaba en serio.  
-De acuerdo -contestó ella.  
Con desventaja o no, Edward ganaría y reclamaría su premio. En la cama.  
-¿Listo?  
Bella botaba el balón lentamente, cometiendo el clásico error de alejarlo demasiado de su cuerpo.  
A Edward se le hizo la boca agua al pensar que exigiría pasar toda una noche con ella. Le arrebató la pelota con facilidad, atravesó la cancha e hizo un tiro que habría hecho suspirar de placer a cualquier fanático del baloncesto. Después se volvió a mirarla y le arrojó el balón.  
-Uno a uno. Sacas tú.

Bella tomó el balón y, tras haber observado los movimientos de Edward, lo hizo botar más cerca, mirando atentamente a su adversario, que le bloqueaba el paso con una fiereza increíble. Se dio cuenta de que estaba desesperado por ganar y se preguntó qué premio tendría en mente. La idea le hizo tener ganas de sonreír, pero se contuvo, porque también quería ganar. Durante un momento había querido dar la vuelta y salir corriendo de allí, pero Edward la había hecho entrar en razón. Necesitaba hacer el amor con él, aunque sólo fuera una noche. Se lo debía a ambos.  
Se movió a derecha e izquierda, tratando de abrirse camino. El estuvo a punto de quitarle el balón dos veces. Sin duda, era un profesional, pero ella tenía algo que a él le faltaba y estaba dispuesta a aprovecharlo. Aunque se suponía que la feminista que había en ella jamás habría considerado la posibilidad de usar los senos para ganar un partido de baloncesto, Bella quería vencer a cualquier precio.  
Dio un paso atrás, sonrió de manera insinuante, se agachó y se bajó los tirantes del lado izquierdo. Cuando Edward fue por ella, se enderezó. Como no llevaba sujetador, lo único que le sostenía los senos eran los tirantes del brazo derecho. Edward no se perdió el espectáculo. De hecho, estuvo a punto de tropezar. Ella aprovechó la ventaja, lanzó el balón y anotó otro tanto.  
-Falta –protesto él.  
-Eso quisieras -replicó ella, arrojándole la pelota al pecho-. Dos a uno. Sacas tú.  
Él se quedó mirándola con los ojos tan encendidos de pasión que la hacían desear arrojarse sobre él. Había empezado a sudar y parecía una tentadora y pecaminosa amenaza.  
-De modo que así es como quieres jugar -dijo.  
Bella se limitó a arquear una ceja.  
-De acuerdo. Pero deberías saber que podría mirarte todo el día, y lo haré, y aun así perderías.  
Con aquella declaración, Edward la adelantó fácilmente, trotó por la cancha con absoluta confianza e hizo su tiro.  
-Dos a dos.  
Ella sonrió.  
-No cantes victoria.  
-¿No?  
-Oh, no.  
Los senos se le movían con cada movimiento. Sin dejar de sonreír y botar el balón, Bella se detuvo y lo miró con detenimiento. Estaba segura de que se estaba debatiendo entre jugar el partido y abalanzarse sobre ella. Quería ganar, desesperadamente, pero también quería arrojar la pelota a un lado y atraparla a ella. Aquel conflicto de intereses la divertía y alimentaba su propio deseo. Cuando Edward notó el brillo en sus ojos, gruñó:  
-Me estás matando.  
-Eso pretendo.  
Bella lo esquivó, lanzó el balón y falló. Oyó que Edward corría detrás de ella, pero Bella volvió a atrapar la pelota, poniéndola a salvo. Esperaba que se la quitara, pero en cambio él la tomó de la cintura y la levantó para acercarla a la canasta. Esta vez, acertó.  
-¡Personal! -gritó ella, riendo.  
Sin embargo, la risa desapareció una vez más cuando Bella vio la mirada intensa, seria y casi aterrada en los ojos de Edward. Le puso una mano en el pecho y sintió cómo le latía el corazón.  
-¿Qué hay, Edward? ¿Qué pasa?  
-No lo sé. Creo que eres tú.  
Ella dejó que le acercara la boca y se entregó al beso durante un largo y ardiente momento. Luego se apartó y se lamió los labios.  
-Tres a dos. Me toca.  
Bella tomó el balón y, aprovechando la energía del beso que acababan de compartir, atravesó la cancha y lanzó antes de que Edward pudiera parpadear.  
-Cuatro a dos -dijo, con una sonrisa-. Uno más y te gano.  
No obstante, había despertado al monstruo, tanto con sus provocaciones como con el beso, y durante los siguientes minutos él jugó como la antigua estrella de la NBA que era, elevando su marcador hasta ponerse nueve a cuatro. Era muy bueno, pero Bella tenía planes para Edward, que incluían ganar el partido para poder reclamar su premio: él. Toda la noche.  
-Me muero de calor –dijo Bella.  
Con aquel comentario, Bella se quitó una camiseta. Mientras él la miraba boquiabierto, lanzó a canasta. Y falló.  
Edward apareció por detrás y se aseguró de pegarse a su espalda para torturarla mientras le quitaba la pelota. Con un alarido, ella se separó y lo rodeó corriendo, olvidándose de botar el balón.  
-Pasos -gritó él.  
Pero Bella no se detuvo hasta lanzar, aunque sólo para volver a errar.  
-Eso es lo que consigues por hacer trampas.  
Ella hizo un nuevo intento y encestó. Con un grito, empezó a dar vueltas y a bailar para celebrar su victoria.  
-He ganado.  
-Eres una tramposa.  
Bella bailó hacia atrás, alejándose de él, y recogió su camiseta.  
-Te espero esta noche, Edward.  
-Ni siquiera has tratado de -empezó a decir él, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de lo que había dicho Bella-. ¿Qué?  
-He dicho que te espero esta noche. He ganado, no de la manera más justa ni más limpia, pero no me importa. Esta noche no haré trampas.  
-¿Esta noche?  
-Sí -contestó ella, sonriendo orgullosa de su atrevimiento-. Quiero mi premio. Y mi premio eres tú, Edward.  
-¿Yo?  
Bella soltó una carcajada al verlo tan aturdido. Obviamente, no esperaba perder.  
-Así es. Tú. Esta noche, nuestra primera noche. Haremos que cuente, por si acaso.  
-¿Por si acaso qué?  
Por si también era su última noche juntos. Pero en vez de contestar, Bella sonrió, lo saludó y salió de allí.  
Atónito, Edward sólo pudo mirarla partir. Nunca lo habían dejado así. Nadie. De hecho, era la primera mujer que no quería absolutamente nada de él: ni una promesa ni un diamante; nada. Nada, excepto su cuerpo, y tal vez sólo por aquella noche. Y lo más increíble era que para él no era suficiente.

Edward se pasó toda la tarde inquieto. No podía negar que estaba nervioso, porque sentía la presión de conseguir que aquella noche fuera tan memorable que ella no pudiera resistirse a repetir. Y volver a repetir. Porque sabía que él no podría alejarse de ella. Se había alejado de docenas de mujeres y jamás había vuelto a pensar en ellas. Sin embargo, aquel día no dejaba de pensar en Bella y en los futuros posibles. Estaba decidido a hacerla cambiar de opinión, a conseguir que lo deseara tanto como él a ella. No sabía cómo; sólo sabía que tenía que encontrar la manera de convencerla para que siguieran juntos o de ser capaz de despedirse de ella. Probablemente, los que lo conocían se quedarían impresionados, pero lo cierto era que por primera vez en su vida adulta se sentía ligado a una mujer. A la mujer más maravillosa que conocía.  
Al anochecer fue a casa de Bella, con una botella de vino y un estúpido cosquilleo en el corazón. Cuando aparcó, el café estaba cerrado y con todas las luces apagadas. Se alegró de ver que Bella había cerrado. Abrió la puerta del coche y sintió un extraño olor, en el mismo momento en que vio salir una columna de humo del escaparate. Se acercó, olfateando, y pensó que si Bella había cerrado el café, no debería de haber nada encendido. Entonces vio un destello naranja y una llama y, con un nudo en el estómago, empezó a correr.


	12. Capitulo 11

**Capítulo 11**

Bella frunció la nariz ante el inconfundible olor a brownies quemados. No podía ser; apenas habían pasado diez minutos desde que los había metido en el horno. Volvió a oler, y esta vez no le quedaron dudas.  
-¡Diablos!  
Había planeado la noche hasta el último detalle. Primero prepararía unos brownies deliciosos, luego se arreglaría para estar irresistible y por último, lo principal, recibiría a aquel monumento de hombre. Lo seduciría, y ya vería qué pasaba después. Era un plan perfecto.  
Hasta aquel momento. No había usado el horno de arriba porque, además de tener roto el temporizador, no cocinaba de manera uniforme. El olor a quemado le había llegado cuando acababa de salir de la ducha y se estaba poniendo su conjunto de ropa interior favorito. Con un gruñido, tomó su viejo albornoz y empezó a bajar las escaleras.  
Pero cuando llegó a la cocina del café se paró en seco, dejó caer el albornoz y miró el horno horrorizada. No se había quemado los brownies; sino el horno. Las llamas salían por debajo, envolviendo la cocina y alcanzando los armarios de los lados.  
-Maldición, maldición.  
Bella fue a la encimera, tomó el teléfono, marcó el número de los bomberos y se giró para buscar el extintor que guardaba en un armario. No se podía creer el calor que hacía, y al mirar atrás estuvo a punto de gritarle al telefonista que la atendió, porque el fuego estaba allí, justo delante de ella. Una ventana estalló, y Bella se tiró al suelo.  
-¡Dioses!  
Tropezó con el albornoz mientras intentaba llegar al extintor. Pero las llamas alcanzaban el techo, y de repente, el resto de los armarios se prendió, igual que la encimera.  
-Se me está incendiando la cocina -gritó en el teléfono, antes de dar su dirección.  
El telefonista respondió con gran profesionalidad.  
-Señora, oigo las llamas. Está demasiado cerca.  
-Me voy ahora mismo.  
Aunque para poder hacerlo necesitaba encontrar una forma de salir de allí.  
-Los bomberos están de camino.  
-Será mejor que se den prisa.  
-No tardarán en llegar le aseguró. ¿Ya está fuera?  
-Enseguida.  
-En serio. No intente sacar nada por su cuenta.  
Bella no era estúpida y sabía que tenía que largarse cuanto antes. Pero no era sólo el humo lo que se le atragantaba y la hacía vacilar mientras echaba un vistazo a su alrededor. Aquel sitio era su vida y estaba desapareciendo ante sus ojos.  
-No –respondió.  
Sin embargo, era consciente de que la situación estaba fuera de su alcance. Fuera se recordó, haciendo una mueca de dolor, porque el calor le estaba quemando la piel. Apuntó con el extintor hacia delante y se abrió paso. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era agacharse detrás de la encimera en llamas y apagar el fuego que la separaba de la puerta. No sin dificultad, consiguió llegar a la zona del comedor. Aturdida, se volvió hacia la cocina que había sido su vida tanto tiempo y se estremeció. Se sobresaltó al oír que algo se rompía a sus espaldas. Se dio la vuelta y vio que Edward acababa de echar la puerta abajo y corría hacia ella, con los ojos llenos de miedo. Bella no pudo evitar pensar que aquella noche tenía planes muy diferentes para aquellos músculos fuertes. Él la tomó de la cintura y la levantó.  
-Bella.  
-Lo brownies se han quemado. Todos.  
Edward empezó a decir algo, pero Bella no alcanzó a oírlo por el estallido de otra ventana detrás de ella. Él la cubrió con su cuerpo para protegerla de la lluvia de cristales y cenizas.  
-Afuera –gritó-. Deprisa.  
Lo siguiente que supo Bella fue que estaban en el aparcamiento, en la cálida noche, contemplando el edificio del Wild Cherries envuelto en llamas y humo. Parpadeó sin estar segura de si Edward la había sacado en brazos o había salido por sus propios medios. Se miró los pies descalzos y sucios, pero no pudo recordarlo.  
El fuego se elevaba en el cielo nocturno, y el ruido hacía que le dolieran los oídos. Edward se apresuró a tomarla de los brazos.  
-¿Te has hecho daño? ¿Te has quemado? ¿Dónde?  
Bella tenía los puños apretados mientras veía su vida incendiada. Sacudió la cabeza y sintió las lágrimas en la garganta. Y se sorprendió al hacerlo, porque nunca lloraba ni sentía ganas de hacerlo. Aunque otro vistazo al edificio en llamas le recordó que tampoco había sufrido ninguna pérdida significativa desde la muerte de sus padres. O, por lo menos, ninguna que le importara de verdad. Pero aquello sí le importaba, y mucho.  
-Tal vez debería haber sacado algo de ropa.  
-Bella, mírame -dijo él, con la voz cargada de temor.  
A ella le escocía la palma de la mano e imaginó que se habría cortado, pero mantuvo los puños apretados, porque lo que más le dolía era el corazón.  
-Estoy bien.  
-Estamos temblando. Vamos a sentarnos.  
Edward la sentó en el bordillo.  
-Aquí vienen -dijo ella, cuando se empezaron a oír las sirenas.  
-Sí. Bella, cariño, mírame. Déjame verte los ojos.  
-Ya es demasiado tarde, ¿sabes?  
-No es demasiado tarde, estás viva -declaró, abrazándola con fuerza-. Cuando he aparcado y he visto las llamas…Oh Dios.  
A Edward se le quebró la voz.  
-Estabas asustado.  
-Aterrado –afirmo él.  
Ella lo miró, con el corazón en un puño.  
-¿Cómo ha pasado esto entre nosotros, Edward? Es demasiado pronto, sólo hemos…  
Él la volvió a abrazar, y Bella recostó la cabeza en el hombro.  
-Calla. Todo se arreglará.  
-No. Tenía la noche planeada -murmuró ella, tornándolo de la camisa-. Te iba a seducir con encaje negro y después te iba a volver a seducir, porque sí.  
Edward le acarició la espalda y la mejilla.  
-Lo recordaré para otro momento. Pero créeme, el encaje negro habría funcionado todas las veces que hubieras querido.  
Bella rió entre sollozos, se acurrucó contra él y cerró los ojos a la visión de las llamas. Cuando los dos camiones de bomberos llegaron al aparcamiento ya no se podía hacer mucho por el viejo edificio. Bella contempló el fuego impávida; sólo sus ojos revelaban sus emociones, y Edward se sintió más impotente que nunca viéndola mirar cómo su vida se hacía humo. No podía soportar que sufriera una nueva pérdida; ya había sufrido demasiadas. Quería dárselo todo; quería comprarle la luna, con tal de borrar la desolación que reflejaban sus ojos chocolate. Sin embargo, no podía reparar la situación ni devolverle lo que había perdido.  
Trató de convencerla de que volviera a sentarse y al tomarla de la mano frunció el ceño. A pesar de la oscuridad, vio que tenía los dedos ensangrentados y sintió que se le paraba el corazón.  
-Bella, abre la mano.  
Ella lo hizo y soltó un grito ahogado de dolor. Tenía un corte en la palma; probablemente se le había clavado un cristal al salir de la cocina. Edward se la examinó con detenimiento y suspiró aliviado al comprobar que no tenía astillas.  
-Está limpia -dijo, quitándose la camisa para hacerle un torniquete.  
Los bomberos habían apagado el fuego casi con la misma velocidad con la que se había iniciado. Entonces comenzaron las preguntas. Bella les dijo todo lo que podía con un tono tan monocorde y un gesto tan indescifrable que Edward se estremeció y pensó que estaba demasiado serena.  
-¿Se ha perdido todo? -preguntó ella-. ¿No se puede salvar nada?  
-Habrá que ver qué opina el inspector -le contestó un bombero-. Pero parece que se ha dañado la estructura central.  
Ella asintió, inexpresiva; y Edward se angustió. Cuando llegó la ambulancia, Bella lo miró con la cara manchada por el humo y el albornoz sucio y desgarrado, y dijo:  
-No quiero ir al hospital.  
-Bella.  
-Estoy bien.  
Necesitaba que le suturaran la herida.  
-Te acompaño -dijo Edward-. Pero vas a ir.

Nueve puntos después, Edward volvió a llevarla al coche. Lo habían suturado muchas veces; había sufrido varias fracturas, por no mencionar las tres operaciones, pero jamás había estado del lado del que sostiene la mano. Y cuando le clavaron la aguja en la herida a Bella, vio las estrellas, pero no se permitió apartar la vista.  
-Respira, Cullen -le había dicho ella, secamente.  
Estaba sentada en el coche, con la cabeza recostada en el respaldo y el albornoz mugriento debajo del cual estaba la lencería de encaje negro en la que Edward no podía dejar de pensar, ni siquiera en aquel momento.  
-Deja de preocuparte -insistió, con los ojos cerrados-. Estoy bien.  
-No estoy preocupado.  
Era mentira.  
-Tengo que llamar a Alice y a Carlisle. Alguno me dejará usar un sofá. No sería la primera vez.  
-No.  
Ella volvió la cabeza, como si estuviera demasiado cansada para mover otra parte del cuerpo, y lo miró.  
-Vendrás a mi casa -añadió él.  
Para sorpresa de Edward, Bella asintió sin oponer resistencia:  
-De acuerdo.  
Parecía derrotada e, incluso en aquellas circunstancias, era algo tan atípico en ella, que él se preguntaba hasta qué punto estaría destrozada. Incluso se había negado a tomar los analgésicos que le habían ofrecido en el hospital, pero Edward suponía que la convencería para que los tomara más tarde.  
Bella no volvió a decir una palabra en todo el viaje. Veinte minutos después, Edward aparcó frente a su casa y por un momento se quedó mirándola descansar en el asiento, con los ojos cerrados y sosteniéndose la mano herida con la otra.  
-Lo siento mucho, Bella.  
-No es culpa tuya.  
-No, pero tampoco es tuya.  
Edward supo que había puesto el dedo en la haga, porque ella hizo una mueca de dolor. Salió del coche y corrió a ayudarla, pero ella se bajó antes de que pudiera llegar y gruñó cuando la alzó en brazos.  
-Bájame. Me he herido la mano, no los pies.  
Él corrió hasta la puerta de entrada con ella en brazos.  
-Edward, no seas estúpido. Te vas a hacer daño en la rodilla.  
Bella puso los ojos en blanco cuando él la sostuvo contra la puerta mientras buscaba las llaves.  
-Qué, ¿no tienes mayordomo?  
-Como creía que te ibas a aprovechar de mí toda la noche, le he dado el día libre.  
-Déjame caminar, Edward. No seas tan protector, que no hace falta.  
Él suspiró.  
-Tal vez podrías apoyarte en alguien, sólo por esta noche. Apóyate en mí, Bella.  
Ella cerró los ojos y lo abrazó por el cuello.  
-Supongo que por esta noche, podría.  
-Sólo por esta noche -convino él, deseando que durase más tiempo.  
La llevó hasta el cuarto de baño y la sentó cerca de la bañera de hidromasaje.  
-¿Te apetece darte un baño?  
Bella asintió y lo vio abrir el grifo y comprobar la temperatura del agua.  
-Déjalo, Edward, ya me ocupo yo.  
-De acuerdo -dijo él, acariciándole la mejilla-. Llámame si necesitas algo.  
Él dio vueltas por la casa durante un rato y cuando volvió a su dormitorio la encontró sentada en medio de la cama, envuelta en dos de sus toallas, con la mirada perdida. Fue a buscar un vaso de agua al baño y se lo llevó, junto con las pastillas que le habían dado los médicos.  
-Tómate esto.  
-Estoy bien.  
-Tómatelo de todas formas.  
Las toallas revelaban las largas piernas que le abría gustado tener alrededor de la cintura toda la noche.  
-Estaré atento -añadió él, yendo hacia la puerta-. Si necesitas algo, lo que sea, me llamas, ¿de acuerdo?  
-Sí, gracias.  
El temblor de su voz lo hizo detenerse y volver a la cama.  
-Bella.  
-Estoy bien. En serio.  
Pero era mentira, y los dos lo sabían. Edward se sentó en la cama y al ponerle una mano en la pierna notó que estaba temblando.  
-Oh, Bella.  
-Estoy bien -repitió ella.  
-¿Puedo hacer algo? ¿Quieres que te prepare algo de cenar?  
-Edward, te estás poniendo pesado.  
Él le acarició la pierna como si pudiera hacerla entrar en calor, aunque sabía que no temblaba de frío, si no dé la impresión.  
-Ya lo sé. Pero es que me siento impotente, y es una sensación que no me gusta nada.  
-Entonces déjalo y vete.  
-Creía que podría, pero no puedo -confesó, sentándola sobre su regazo-. Dime qué debo hacer, Bella. Dímelo y lo haré.  
Ella sacudió la cabeza y apartó la mirada, aunque no antes de que él pudiera verle las lágrimas contenidas.  
-Por favor -insistió Edward-. Me estás partiendo el corazón. Haz algo. Grita, llora, patalea; tienes derecho.  
-De acuerdo.  
Con los ojos cerrados, Bella le pasó una mano alrededor de los hombros y se acomodó mejor sobre el regazo.  
-Esto -dijo, mordisqueándole el cuello antes de mirarlo a los ojos-. Esto es lo que quiero.  
Acto seguido, Bella se abrió las toallas, revelando la piel suave y las deliciosas curvas con las que él soñaba desde hacía semanas. Sin embargo, Edward no podía aprovecharse de la situación.  
-Bella.  
-Quiero que me hagas olvidar todo. Eso es lo que quiero de ti.  
-Bella –volvió decir.  
Apretó su cuerpo de ensueño contra él, haciéndolo temblar por el esfuerzo que tenía que hacer para contenerse. Edward trató de pensar, algo que no resultaba fácil cuando no era su cerebro el que estaba al mando. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos para evitar la visión de aquel cuerpo glorioso, pero fue en vano, porque la tenía grabada en la mente.  
-Espera, Bella. Estás en estado de shock y eso te trastorna -dijo, con tono desesperado-. Han tenido que suturarte la mano. No podemos  
-Hazme el amor, Edward.  
-Bella…  
-Hazme olvidar, por favor -suplicó, sellando el trato con un beso.


	13. Capitulo 12

**Capítulo 12**

Bella se concentró en sentir los brazos de Edward a su alrededor, en la forma tierna y protectora con que la sujetaba. En aquel momento no importaba nada salvo lo que estaban compartiendo, y para demostrarlo, lo besó apasionadamente, arrancándole un gemido tan masculino y sensual que intensificó el beso sólo para volver a oírlo. Y él no la decepcionó.  
Sin lugar a dudas, aquello era lo que necesitaba. Necesitaba la fuerza y la pasión de Edward, la manera en que se sentía cuando la abrazaba. Se apretó contra él y le deslizó una mano por debajo de la camisa para acariciarle el pecho y el estómago. Edward se apartó un poco y volvió a abrazarla.  
-Tu mano.  
-No me duele.  
Bella se arqueó contra él, lo hizo tumbarse para poder acostarse encima y empezó a desabotonarle los vaqueros.  
-No soy frágil –dijo-. No me voy a romper.  
Con un nuevo gemido, Edward la tomó de las muñecas y le echó los brazos hacia atrás, teniendo especial cuidado con la mano herida.  
-Espera un momento, Bella. No puedo pensar cuando me…  
-No quiero que pienses.  
Ella forcejeó hasta que la soltó.  
-Ten cuidado -insistió él.  
-¿No me has oído? No me voy a romper. Te lo prometo.  
Bella echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Sabía que tenía los ojos llenos de orgullo y el corazón dolorido por lo que había pasado aquella noche, pero tenía que hacer el amor con Edward. Sabía que podía estar alterada por la necesidad, perturbada por su falta de modestia, pero no lo estaba.  
-Si no me deseas, basta con que lo digas –le dijo ella.  
Él la miró con incredulidad.  
-¿Bromeas?  
Edward la recorrió con la mirada y descendió lentamente sobre ella, cubriéndola con su cuerpo, separándole las piernas para colocarse encima. La tomó de la cara, la besó con pasión y se apretó contra ella para que sintiera lo excitado que estaba.  
-¿Notas eso? -le susurró en los labios-. Siente lo mucho que te deseo.  
Bella arqueó la espalda para sentirlo más.  
-¿Tienes un preservativo?  
Él alargó una mano, abrió un cajón de la mesita y sacó un preservativo. Mientras ella lo miraba con ansiedad, tiró las toallas al suelo, se puso en pie y se quitó los vaqueros. Era tan atractivo que Bella no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Volvió a acostarse junto a ella y empezó a besarle los senos.  
-Eres tan hermosa, Bella.  
-No tanto como tú.  
La virilidad de su desnudez hacía que le costara respirar y que quisiera probarlo. Él soltó una carcajada.  
-El cuerpo femenino es mucho más bonito. Hay mucho más para mirar -afirmó, acariciándole los pechos-. Mucho más para tocar.  
Ella sintió las caricias, los dedos, la boca que se deslizaba hacia su centro. Se estaba derritiendo, deshaciéndose de placer. Edward le lamió un pezón y levantó la vista para verlo endurecerse. Lo hizo una y otra vez antes de introducírselo en la boca. Bella no pudo evitar gemir y empujarse contra él. Mientras se dedicaba al otro seno, Edward le deslizó una mano hasta el pubis, y ella se estremeció con anticipación. Él siguió bajando la mano, aunque no lo suficiente.  
-Edward.  
Bella le rodeó la erección con los dedos, y se excitó aún más al oírlo gemir complacido. Entonces él volvió a besarla, a devorarle la boca. Pero seguía sin entrar en ella; seguía conteniéndose.  
-No te detengas -le suplicó Bella.  
-No pretendo hacerlo.  
Edward le puso una mano en la rodilla, instándola a separar más las piernas, y luego descendió para hundirle la cabeza entre los muslos y hacerla esclava de su lengua. Ella lo tomó del pelo y gimió complacida. Los sonidos que surgían de su garganta la habrían impresionado por su desenfreno de haber podido pensar, pero no podía; sólo podía reaccionar. Cuando alcanzó el clímax se sintió arrasada por el placer. No podía dejar de jadear; tenía la piel empapada de sudor y el pelo revuelto. Estaba hecha un desastre, y le encantaba.  
Edward se incorporó y, mirándola a los ojos, se puso el preservativo. Ella lo observó, incapaz de apartar la vista de aquellas manos que se deslizaban por la erección más impresionante que había visto en su vida. Creyó que era demasiado para ella después del orgasmo, pero él se introdujo en su interior y la convenció de que estaba equivocada.  
Con los ojos cerrados y la cara transfigurada por el placer, Edward la tomó de las caderas y empezó a moverla. Bella gimió el nombre de su amante y se aferró a él, sintiendo que jamás había experimentado algo tan intenso, tan conmovedor, en su vida. Él siguió balanceando la pelvis, haciéndola temblar con cada movimiento. Entregada al momento, a él, se esforzó por mantener los ojos abiertos, pero no podía. Estimulado por los gemidos de Bella y llevado por su propia necesidad, Edward aumentó gradualmente la velocidad hasta arrastrarla a un segundo orgasmo. Mientras ella se estremecía de placer, Edward gimió su nombre y la siguió hasta el abismo del éxtasis.

Edward recuperó el sentido con gran esfuerzo. Quiso quitarse de encima de Bella y se sorprendió cuando ella le pidió que no se moviera y lo atrajo de nuevo hacia su cuerpo.  
-Peso mucho -dijo.  
Pero se quedó un rato más, besándola en la frente y entre los senos antes de levantarse.  
Al volver del cuarto de baño la encontró tal como la había dejado; con los ojos cerrados y con una sonrisa en los labios. La sonrisa de Edward se agrandó cuando se acercó a la cama y Bella le dijo lo que quería saber, lo que esperaba saber: que lo seguía deseando.  
Volvió a la cama, se tumbó de lado y la atrajo hacia sí. Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y le miró la boca. Con un gruñido, Edward le dio un beso tan ardiente, dulce e intenso como lo que acababan de compartir.  
-Bella -gimió cuando ella lo tomó del pene, listo para amarla otra vez-. Necesitas…  
-Esto –le dijo ella.  
Acto seguido, Bella se apretó contra él. Encajaban de un modo tan perfecto que Edward sintió algo que sobrepasaba a lo puramente físico. Aquello lo aturdió durante un momento, darse cuenta de lo bien que se sentía, de lo mucho que le gustaba tenerla en su cama. Aunque no parecía tener sentido; aunque él no quería una mujer en su vida y estaba seguro de que no había espacio para una, lo cierto era que se sentía de maravilla. Desde que la había sacado de entre las llamas, había dejado de lado su resistencia y se había sumergido en lo que ella le ofrecía. La besó hasta hacerla jadear, hasta hacerla retorcerse de placer contra él, hasta no saber dónde terminaba el uno y dónde empezaba el otro.  
-Otro preservativo -dijo Bella, estirándose para sacarlo del cajón.  
Trató de abrir el envoltorio, pero como parecía que con la mano vendada no podía, él le facilitó la tarea. La sonrisa de Bella lo embriagaba. Quería complacerla, hacerla olvidar, hacerla suya. Pero entonces, con la mano sana, ella lo obligó a tumbarse en la cama.  
-Bella.  
-Tendré cuidado -le prometió, colocándose encima de él-. Mucho cuidado.  
Edward gruñó y le deslizó las manos por los costados hasta tomarle los senos, fascinado con la forma en que los pezones reaccionaban a sus caricias. Bella lo introdujo lentamente en ella; después se echó hacia adelante, besándolo, rozándolo con su pelo y rodeándolo con su cuerpo suave y húmedo.  
-Dios mío, Bella.  
-Lo sé. Es hermoso. Tú eres hermoso.  
Bella empezó a moverse lentamente, entrelazando sus dedos con los de Edward. Sin poder evitarlo, Edward adelantó las caderas y se hundió más en ella, sintiendo que cruzaba sus propios límites y que ya no había vuelta atrás: él era de Bella. Y, al menos en aquel momento, ella era de él. No dudaba que el deseo potenciara aquel acto, pero no era lo único. Eran sus sentimientos más hondos los que salían a flote.  
Ruborizada, con la piel húmeda y brillante, Bella echó la cabeza hacia atrás con un gesto de absoluto abandono. Más excitado que nunca, Edward se empujó contra ella, aumentando la fricción y la tensión hasta que ella soltó un nuevo grito de placer, arrastrada por el deseo. Él también estaba al límite, sólo con mirarla. Había estado al límite desde la noche en que se habían conocido, de modo que no podía contenerse aunque lo intentara. Y no lo hizo; la atrajo hacia sí y la sostuvo mientras se dejaba llevar por el delirio de la pasión, sabiendo que sólo allí podría tenerla de verdad.


	14. Capitulo 13

**Capítulo 13**

Bella estaba acostada en la oscuridad, acurrucada contra Edward. Según el reloj de la mesita eran las once y cuarto. Tenía la sensación de que habían pasado cinco años desde el incendio, pero sólo habían sido unas horas. Sabía que Edward se había quedado acariciándola y esperando a que se durmiera para dormirse. Ella había fingido que se quedaba dormida para que pudiera descansar. No tenía otro motivo para fingir con él; desde luego, no en lo relacionado con el sexo. Ya sabía que podía ser extremadamente entusiasta cuando jugaba al baloncesto, cuando aprendía cosas nuevas y cuando ayudaba a Rosalie con su fundación, pero aquella noche había descubierto que también era apasionado en la cama.  
Edward Cullen la había tratado como si su cuerpo fuera un templo de adoración. Incluso con la tristeza y el abatimiento por haber perdido el Wild Cherries, sabía que compartía algo diferente con Edward. Algo profundo; tan profundo como el alma. Sabía que más tarde sentiría pánico por ello, pero de momento sólo podía ver las llamas, sentir el humo en los pulmones y recordar que había perdido su casa.  
Con un nudo en la garganta, se levantó de la cama, se puso la camisa de Edward y fue a la cocina a buscar un teléfono. Se sentó junto a la encimera y llamó a Carlisle. Como no contestó, le dejó un mensaje.  
-Esta vez sí que la he fastidiado. Nada tan sencillo como llamar al director del instituto o ir a la comisaría a sacarme de un lío- dijo, con voz temblorosa-. He incendiado tu local, Carlisle. Sé que no te sorprenderá, porque más tarde o más temprano tenía que acabar estropeándolo todo. Lo siento mucho. Iré a verte por la mañana.  
Colgó el auricular y se quedó mirando el teléfono, con los ojos nublados. Respiró profundamente y, mientras se prohibía llorar, llamó a Alice.  
-¿Diga? -contestó su amiga, adormilada.  
-Siento despertarte.  
-¿Bella? Hola, cariño. ¿Qué pasa?  
Alice tapó el auricular y murmuró algo, y Bella oyó la voz de Jasper al fondo. Alice volvió al teléfono con una risa cómplice.  
-Perdón. Pero estábamos en medio de…  
-El Wild Cherries ya no existe.  
Alice dejó de reír y se despejó por completo. Después de todo lo que habían vivido, juntas y por separado, ninguna de las dos bromeaba con cosas como aquélla.  
-Jasper, cielo, necesito un minuto -dijo, antes de volver con ella-. ¿Qué quieres decir con que ya no existe?  
-Se ha incendiado. Todo. O al menos es lo que creo. Parecía muy inestable cuando lo he visto por última vez.  
-Dios mío. ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?  
-Estoy en casa de Edward y estoy bien. Más o menos.  
-¿Más o menos? ¿Qué significa eso? -preguntó su amiga, aterrada-. Voy para allá  
-No. En serio, estoy bien. Sólo han tenido que darme unos puntos en la mano. Alice, nos hemos quedado sin trabajo.  
-Ya hemos sido pobres.  
Bella se apoyó en la encimera y cerró los ojos. La adrenalina se había acabado. La excitación sexual se había desvanecido. Y sólo le quedaba un enorme cansancio.  
-Pero esta vez es peor. No tengo nada. No ha quedado nada.  
-Cariño, la falta de trabajo es algo que podemos resolver. La de casa, también. Sabes que puedes quedarte conmigo. Pero no podría soportar que te pasara algo. Así que está todo bien. Saldremos adelante como siempre, juntas. Ahora dime dónde vive Edward para que vaya.  
-¿Podemos vernos por la mañana en el café?  
Alice guardó silencio unos segundos.  
-Entonces, ¿te está cuidando bien?  
Bella sintió una mano en el hombro; una mano grande, cálida y reconfortante, y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Edward le había sostenido la mano en urgencias, la había llevado en brazos hasta su casa, le había cedido su cama y le había hecho el amor en cuerpo y alma, dándole el respiro que ella necesitaba.  
-Sí- contestó, mientras él le hacía un masaje en la espalda-. Nos vemos por la mañana.  
-¿Me aseguras que estás bien?  
-Te prometo que lo estaré.  
-Oh, Bella -exclamó Alice, llorando-. Te quiero.  
Ella contuvo un sollozo.  
-Y yo a ti.  
Acto seguido, Bella colgó el auricular, pero mantuvo la cabeza agachada.  
-Perdón -le dijo a Edward-. No quería despertarte.  
-No lo has hecho. Sabía que no estabas durmiendo. Sólo estaba tratando de cederte espacio.  
Aquello fue tan inesperadamente tierno que a Bella se le escapó una lágrima. Dejó la cabeza baja hasta que creyó que podía controlar sus emociones.  
-Gracias.  
Él le acarició la espalda.  
-Creo que ya has tenido suficiente espacio, Bella.  
Ella levantó la cabeza y se dio la vuelta para poder mirarlo a la cara. Edward sólo llevaba unos calzoncillos. En medio de la fuerte luz de la cocina, despeinado, con barba de dos días y una marca en el hombro que se parecía sospechosamente a sus dientes, estaba muy sensual, y ella deseaba hacerle el amor una vez más.  
-Tienes razón -afirmó, tomándolo de la cintura y acurrucándose contra su pecho-. Ya no quiero más espacio. No por el resto de la noche. Llévame a la cama, Edward.  
-Tu mano  
-Se me curará, siempre que no me apartes las tuyas del cuerpo. Supongo que tengo que reconsiderar esta actitud protectora tuya. Creo que me gusta -le rodeó el cuello con los brazos-. Me gusta mucho.  
De nuevo en el dormitorio, Edward la acostó en la cama de sábanas revueltas y se recostó encima de ella.  
-Se supone que deberías tomar un analgésico y descansar un poco -dijo.  
Ella le deslizó las manos por la espalda hasta acariciar las nalgas más sensuales y masculinas que había visto nunca. Él soltó una carcajada, la tomó de la cara y apretó las caderas contra las suyas.  
-Veo que aún no estás preparada para dormir.  
-No me digas que tú sí.  
Bella gimió al sentir la erección de Edward.  
-Y esta vez cuando hayamos terminado, si sigues sin poder dormir, dímelo.  
-No quiero mantenerte despierto toda la noche.  
-Tú dímelo -insistió él, besándole los labios-. Y te haré compañía hasta que te duermas.  
-¿Qué vamos a hacer?  
-Lo que quieras.  
-Edward.  
Una vez más, él se acercó para besarla, y ella lo encontró a mitad de camino. Era lo que ella quería: el desenfreno, la pasión. Sexo frenético y ardiente, justo lo que el médico debería haberle recetado.  
Sólo que era como si él la conociera demasiado bien, porque cambió de estrategia, dándole lo único a lo que no se podía resistir: ternura. Una conexión inconmensurable, en cuerpo, mente y alma.  
Edward la transportó a un territorio en el que no había estado nunca, algo que la habría aterrado de no haber sentido que él estaba con ella, igual de perdido y asustado. Y después de alcanzar el éxtasis, mientras trataban de recuperar el aliento, abrazados, Bella se sintió plena, otra sensación que no había experimentado nunca.

Se despertó entre los cálidos y enormes brazos de un hombre. Era una excelente forma de empezar el día, salvo porque la noche anterior se le había incendiado la casa y lugar de trabajo. Pronto, la euforia se transformó en desaliento.  
Edward abrió los ojos y la miró apenado mientras le apartaba un mechón de pelo de la cara. El gesto la conmovió profundamente. Aquel hombre tenía una habilidad especial para hacerla derretir. Era tan maravilloso, tan apasionado, tan sensual y tan ajeno a su futuro Era algo que habían acordado desde el primer momento. El único problema era que Bella ya no sabía qué había en su futuro. Sólo sabía que tenía que ir a ver el Wild Cherries de día. Tenía que hacer planes y tomar decisiones. Aunque le dolía el corazón, se apartó del abrazo de Edward y se levantó lentamente de la cama.  
-Tengo que irme.  
Él se puso de lado para mirarla. Recostado en aquella cama enorme, era una tentación irresistible.  
-¿Por qué no dejas que te prepare antes el desayuno?  
Ella fue hacia el cuarto de baño, recogió su ropa interior y se la puso.  
-¿De verdad sabes usar esa cocina tan elegante?  
-¿Por qué no te quedas y lo averiguas?  
-No puedo. Quiero ir al café.  
Con un suspiro, Edward se puso en pie.  
-Te llevo.  
-Puedo tomar un taxi  
-Te llevo -insistió él, acercándose y sujetándola de la cara-. ¿Crees que te dejaría hacer esto sola? ¿Que vayas tú sola a ver cómo ha quedado?  
A Bella se le volvieron a llenar los ojos de lágrimas y trató de volverse, pero él la retuvo.  
-Vamos a hacer esto juntos -añadió.  
-He quedado allí con Alice, y Carlisle también viene. No te preocupes.  
-Bella…  
-No necesito una niñera, Edward.  
-Ya me doy cuenta.  
Se quedó mirándola en silencio antes de soltarla. Ella se dio la vuelta, porque no podía controlar la emoción que le causaba. Como no podía ir en albornoz, le pidió prestados una camiseta y unos pantalones. Después de vestirse se volvió y afrontó el doloroso silencio de Edward.  
-No tenemos ningún futuro juntos -dijo-. Hablamos de eso el primer día. No lo tenemos y los dos lo sabemos.  
Él volvió a mirarla con detenimiento antes de ir al armario para buscar ropa.  
-A veces, las cosas cambian, Bella, incluso cuando no quieres que lo hagan.  
Ella se quedó estupefacta. Se preguntaba si lo decía en serio o si hablaba llevado por el deseo. Por su experiencia, los planes para el futuro no servían de nada. Las cosas nunca salían como se planeaban. La palabra futuro y todo lo que implicaba, no era más que una utopía absurda.  
-Mi futuro es un infierno carbonizado y necesito verlo.  
Él se abrochó los vaqueros, se puso una camisa limpia y se volvió a mirarla. Y el mensaje que había en sus ojos la desarmó. No cabía duda de que sentía algo por ella. Y ella también sentía algo por él; algo tan fuerte que, de no tener que lidiar con el incendio, probablemente la dominaría.  
-No tiene por qué ser nada tan preconcebido -dijo él.  
Tenía que serlo. De otra manera, Bella podía acostumbrarse a aquella cara arrebatadora y a aquellos ojos que la miraban tan a fondo que alcanzaban a ver a la verdadera Bella. Sabía que no podía bajar la guardia, porque si se dejaba llevar por sus emociones, saldría dañada. Porque él no se iba a arriesgar; no por ella. Edward era maravilloso, pero por muy ligado que se sintiera a ella en aquel momento, la relación no podía durar. Lo que había entre ellos sólo podía ser un romance pasajero; tórrido y hermoso, sí, pero pasajero.  
Era mejor no arriesgarse demasiado, para no acabar con la cara hundida en el fango.  
Alice se lo había enseñado con sus múltiples fracasos amorosos, y Bella lo había convertido en su mantra. Se obligó a sonreír, aunque sabía que era una sonrisa triste.  
-Bella…  
-Por favor. Vamos.  
Él asintió, notablemente abatido.  
-De acuerdo. Pero después hablamos.  
No. Después, ella se iría a lamerse las heridas a solas. Así lo había hecho siempre, y así había sobrevivido.


	15. Capitulo 14

**Capítulo 14**

En la carretera había un atasco. Aunque no era nada desacostumbrado, Bella estaba tan inquieta que no dejaba de morderse las uñas. Edward había tratado de hablar con ella dos veces, pero se había dado por vencido, porque era incapaz de mantener una conversación, e incluso de pensar, hasta ver qué había quedado del Wild Cherries.  
Tal vez no estuviera tan mal como recordaba. Tal vez se hubiera salvado de milagro.  
No. Mientras se acercaban vio el edificio, o lo que quedaba de él. Un esqueleto negro y achicharrado. El aparcamiento estaba acordonado, y la furgoneta del inspector de incendios estaba aparcada bloqueando el acceso. Edward frenó en un semáforo y esperó a que se pusiera en verde para girar y aparcar en la calle.  
Incapaz de seguir sentada, Bella se bajó del coche. Oyó que Edward maldecía y la llamaba, pero no aminoró el paso. No podía. Había cosas que tenía que hacer sola, y aquélla era una.  
Pasó por debajo de la cinta policial y corrió hacia el edificio quemado, pasando por delante del cartel que había pintado años atrás y en el que aún se leía Wild Cherries. Irónicamente, no había sido alcanzado por las llamas.  
Respiró profundamente y caminó hacia el que había sido su hogar desde los catorce años. Detrás de la estructura carbonizada, el mar se agitaba y golpeaba la playa como siempre. Un par de surfistas madrugadores caminaban por la orilla, como siempre.  
Pero aquel día ella no abriría las puertas de su café. No podría divertirse creando emparedados extravagantes. No subiría a su piso para tumbarse a descansar en el sofá.  
En aquel momento tomó conciencia de lo que había perdido. La tabla de surf, el cepillo de dientes, sus pijamas favoritos, el álbum de fotos de sus padres. Lo había perdido todo. Se le estremeció el corazón. Se dijo que aquella pérdida no era nada en comparación con las anteriores. Podía empezar de nuevo, encontrar otro lugar, comprarse otro cepillo de dientes. Lo que no podía comprar era una nueva vida. Había tenido suerte. Aunque se le partía el corazón, se repitió una y otra vez que tenía suerte de estar viva a medida que se iba acercando al edificio en ruinas.  
Intentó entrar, pero un hombre le cerró el paso. Tenía un uniforme en el que se leía que era inspector de incendios; llevaba una carpeta en la mano y tenía una expresión tan amable que, por algún estúpido motivo, le hizo contener la respiración.  
-¿Es usted la propietaria? -preguntó.  
Cuando Bella asintió, él suspiró y se presentó:  
-Soy Timothy Adams. Inspector de incendios.  
-Isabella Swan.  
-Lo siento, señorita Swan, pero el edificio ha quedado irrecuperable.  
Ella tragó saliva y contempló el lugar devastado.  
-Seguro que ha quedado algo.  
-Posiblemente. Pero no puede entrar, hasta que esté apuntalado.  
-Pero…  
-Sé lo difícil que es.  
-¿Lo sabe? -replicó ella, con un repentino enfado-. ¿De verdad lo sabe?  
-Sí. Perdí mi casa en los incendios de San Diego. Y todo lo que estaba dentro, incluidos mis dos perros.  
Ella se quedó mirándolo un momento; después cerró los ojos y se dio la vuelta.  
-Lo siento -se disculpó, llevándose las manos a la cabeza-. Dios, lo siento tanto. Odio esto.  
Bella oyó pasos y abrió los ojos para ver a Edward, que corría hacia ella.  
-Bella -dijo, mirándola con desesperación-. Creía que ibas a tratar de entrar.  
-No puedo. No es seguro.  
Acto seguido, Bella le presentó al inspector de incendios y los dejó hablando mientras se volvía a mirar el desastre.  
Recordó que tenía un seguro y se dijo que no había nada que no se pudiera reemplazar. Excepto los recuerdos.  
-Jesús, María y José -exclamó Carlisle al llegar al lugar.  
Llevaba el pelo suelto y la camisa desabrochada, y como siempre, estaba descalzo, pero para Bella era lo más cercano a un padre.  
-Fueron los brownies -murmuró, mientras su tío la abrazaba-. Oh, Carlisle. Es todo culpa mía.  
Él le acarició la cabeza.  
-Olvídalo. Lo único que importa es que tú estás bien.  
Ella se apartó, evitando mirar hacia las ruinas.  
-¿Y qué hay del café?  
-Sin duda, tenemos mucho trabajo para limpiar este lío y volver a montarlo.  
-¿Volver a montarlo? No puedo.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Porque hace falta dinero.  
-Tendrás el dinero del seguro.  
-Pero no será suficiente. Era un seguro barato que sólo cubría las instalaciones; el coste de remplazar todo me va a matar.  
-Maldita sea, porque te ahogas en un vaso de agua.  
Carlisle se sacó un papel del bolsillo y se lo dio. Bella lo miró y vio que era un cheque por una ingente suma de dinero.  
-¿Qué es esto?  
Es el dinero que has estado dándome durante los últimos cinco años. Hasta el último centavo.  
-¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? -dijo, tratando de devolvérselo-. No puedo aceptarlo.  
-Mira, vuelve a montar el local. Y cuando te recuperes, empezarás a pagarme de nuevo poco a poco, y no creo que te añada intereses.  
Ella se quedó mirando sin poder hablar, y él le acarició la nariz y se alejó. Bella contempló el cheque que tenía en la mano, llena de gratitud, desolación y amor.  
No estaba sola. Levantó la vista y vio a Edward, de pie junto al edificio, mirándola. Nunca había estado sola. La idea era tan abrumadora que pidió disculpas a todos, incluida Alice, que acababa de llegar y quería abrazarla, y bajó hacia la playa. Aquella franja de arena, mar y rocas había formado parte de su vida desde siempre y seguía allí. Alice seguía allí, en lo alto de las dunas. Carlisle seguía allí, sin juzgarla, sin pedirle nada salvo que trabajara duro y se limpiara la nariz. Y también estaba Edward. Tardó un momento en darse cuenta de que estaba allí. No sólo en espíritu, sino justo detrás de ella, respetando su necesidad de intimidad, pero ofreciéndole en silencio su fortaleza y su esperanza.  
-Bella.  
La angustia de su voz le hizo cerrar los ojos.  
-Estoy bien. Soy pobre, no tengo casa y me siento algo patética, pero estoy bien.  
-Haría lo que fuera para remediar todo esto.  
Ella volvió la cabeza y sonrió entre lágrimas.  
-Lo sé.  
Al verle los ojos húmedos, Edward se acercó y le dio el abrazo que tanto necesitaba.  
-Lo he perdido todo -murmuró ella-. Las recetas, la vajilla de mi madre, el traje de baño favorito de mi padre.  
A Bella se le escapó un sollozo y no trató de ocultarlo. No tenía que hacerlo; sabía que Edward la iba a abrazar hasta que le pidiera que la soltara.  
-Bella, lo siento tanto.  
-No te preocupes. Todo se arreglará. Ya me sobrepondré.  
Él se echó hacia atrás para mirarla y sonrió.  
-Sí, te sobrepondrás.  
-Va a ser complicado. Y carísimo.  
-Tengo mucho dinero. Considéralo tuyo.  
Él ofrecimiento la hizo reír.  
-Ni hablar.  
-Lo digo en serio.  
-Edward, no me refería a eso al decir que sería carísimo.  
A Bella le había encantado pasar la noche con él. Y la forma en que la miraba la dejaba siempre sin aliento. Ya no pensaba en él como una aventura pasajera, y estaba dispuesta a decírselo, aunque la idea la aterrara más que perder el café.  
-No estás sola, Bella. Quiero que lo sepas.  
-Lo sé.  
-Quiero decir que tienes a Alice y a Carlisle, que te quieren y harían lo que fuera por ti. Y me tienes a mí. Aunque sé que sólo me consideras tu esclavo sexual.  
Ella soltó una carcajada, y él sonrió al oírla, pero enseguida se puso serio y añadió.  
-Quiero que lo nuestro sea más que una aventura de una noche, Bella.  
Una vez más, la dejó sin aire.  
-Creo que nunca había conocido a nadie como tú –dijo Bella.  
-¿Por que te digo lo que pienso?  
-No, Carlisle y Alice también lo hacen. Pero tú tienes algo que ellos no tienen.  
-¿Qué?  
Incapaz de expresarlo con palabras, Bella se acercó al agua y hundió los dedos en la arena mojada. Él hizo lo mismo, y se detuvo junto a ella, tomándola de la mano, pero sin decir nada.  
-Aquí tienes un ejemplo -dijo ella, al cabo de un rato-. No necesitas llenar el silencio. Puedes dejarme ser, puedes dejarme pensar.  
-¿Hay algo más que te guste de mí?  
-¿Además de tu cuerpo? -preguntó Bella, riendo al ver la incomodidad de Edward-. No puedo evitarlo. Eres muy atractivo, Edward Cullen.  
-Sí, pero esperaba que fuera algo más que simple atracción física.  
Ella lo miró fijamente, le tomó la otra mano y sintió que se le derretía el corazón cuando él agachó la cabeza para besarla.  
-Es mucho más que eso -reconoció Bella-. Nunca había conocido a nadie que me deseara tanto como tú. Y no me refiero sólo al deseo sexual. Siento que me deseas. A mí.  
-Te deseo. Mucho.  
-Pero no lo decías, no presionabas.  
Edward sacudió la cabeza, sin saber cómo hacérselo entender.  
-¿Presionarte? No entendí lo que sentía por ti hasta anoche -declaró, sintiendo que le faltaba el aire-. Anoche, cuando llegué aquí y vi las llamas, pero no a ti, me desesperé. Anoche supe que te necesitaba, Bella.  
Ella se agachó a recoger una piedra y la arrojó al mar. Después buscó otra. Edward, consciente de que estaba pensando, tratando de ordenar sus ideas, se limitó a mirarla. Y esperó.  
-Nadie me había hecho pensar en el futuro -dijo Bella, al fin-. Hasta que te conocí.  
A él se le dibujó una sonrisa.  
-Siento como si acabara de meter la canasta del triunfo.  
A ella se le volvieron a llenar los ojos de lágrimas, y Edward sintió que se le partía el corazón.  
-Oh, Bella.  
-Creía que era tan fuerte, tan independiente -confesó, mirándolo a los ojos-. Creía que tenía todo lo que necesitaba. Estaba equivocada. Mi vida era una rutina. La misma rutina cómoda, los amigos, el trabajo, todo. Entonces te conocí, y las cosas cambiaron. Yo cambié. De repente quería más. Quería pensar en el futuro y en abrir mi corazón. En compartir mi vida con alguien -respiró profundamente, y parecía más nerviosa que la noche anterior en el incendio-. Jamás quise hacer proyectos a largo plazo con nadie, Edward, hasta que te conocí.  
El corazón de Edward, encogido unos segundos antes, se hinchó de felicidad.  
-¿A largo plazo?  
-No sé en dónde me estoy metiendo al enamorarme de ti. Creía que no era capaz de querer así, pero estaba equivocada. Lo supe anoche cuando derribaste la puerta para salvarme. Lo supe cuando me llevaste en brazos hasta tu cama con los ojos llenos de amor. Lo supe al despertar esta mañana abrazada a ti. Así que sé amable.  
-¿Crees que te voy a hacer daño? -preguntó él.  
-Podrías.  
Edward sacudió la cabeza y le acarició el pelo.  
-Bella, lo único que pretendo es corresponder a tu amor.  
Al ver que ella guardaba silencio, Edward hizo una mueca de dolor y añadió:  
-Me quieres, ¿verdad?  
-Sí, te quiero.  
-Bien -dijo, besándola-. Mi vida también era aburrida antes de conocerte. Sólo era existir, tal vez echaba de menos el baloncesto más de lo que estaba dispuesto a reconocer. Pero cuando estoy contigo no echo nada de menos, Bella. Sólo me siento vivo, muy vivo.  
Ella sonrió trémulamente.  
-¿Eso qué significa?  
-Que quiero despertarme al amanecer y congelarme en el mar viéndote hacer surf. Que quiero que corras por mi cancha de baloncesto de la forma más sensual que he visto en mi vida, provocándome para que no te pueda ganar.  
-¿Insinúas que perdiste porque te distraje?  
-Sabes muy bien que perdí por eso, pero estás cambiando de tema. Di que sí, Bella.  
Ella lo miró a los ojos.  
-¿A qué?  
-A mí, a lo que hay entre nosotros, a todo.  
Bella soltó una carcajada. Parecía tan asustada, desconcertada y esperanzada a la vez que Edward se la quería comer a bocados.  
-¿Quieres que te dé un sí a ciegas? -preguntó, temblando.  
-Sí. Y llenaremos los espacios en blanco cuando surjan.  
-¿Quieres que lo veamos sobre la marcha? -preguntó, riendo y lanzándose hacia él-. Genial, es justo mi estilo. Es perfecto.  
-Sí. Lo es. Y tú también lo eres.


	16. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

Ocho meses después.

Había sido un buen día. Bella se había pasado toda la mañana haciendo surf con Alice y había abierto el Wild Cherries II a tiempo para servir la comida a una multitud. En aquel momento, mientras el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte, vio las luces en el aparcamiento.  
Estaba en la cocina del café, con el corazón en un puño y esperando ansiosa. Entonces, y sólo entonces, abrió lentamente el horno y miró el interior.  
-¡Dios mío! -exclamó.  
Contuvo la respiración y sacó lo que parecía una hornada de brownies perfecta. Dejó la fuente en la encimera y los contempló.  
Edward apareció detrás de ella.  
-Huelen muy bien.  
-Creo que lo he conseguido -murmuró, sin apartar la vista de los dulces-. Pruébalos, estoy muy nerviosa.  
-Es gracioso, porque yo también estoy nervioso.  
Ella se giró y lo miró llena de preocupación. Hacía ocho meses que eran inseparables. Después de un tiempo en casa de Alice, Bella había encontrado un piso. Sin embargo, sólo había pasado una noche allí, porque Edward le había pedido que se mudara con él, recordándole que le había dado un sí a ciegas. Pero ella no había necesitado que la convenciera y se había ido a vivir con él sin dudarlo. Y aunque nunca había imaginado que sería feliz en una casa en la que pudiera perderse, estaba tan enamorada de la finca como del hombre que la habitaba.  
Él la había acompañado durante todo el proceso de reconstrucción del Wild Cherries. Ella lo había apoyado para que empezara una nueva etapa en su carrera, y ahora se dedicaba a dar cursillos de baloncesto en los centros de enseñanza locales, enseñando a los jóvenes a disfrutar del juego.  
-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó ella, después de darle a probar un bocado de brownie-. ¿Has conseguido el permiso de…?  
Edward masticó.  
-He conseguido el permiso del Ayuntamiento. Los chicos tendrán sus canchas nuevas -hizo una pausa y la miró impresionado-. Mmm  
Ella soltó una carcajada ante su sorpresa, pero le había dado a probar sus brownies durante meses y no se fiaba.  
-¿Estás seguro de que están buenos? ¿O sólo lo dices para dejarme satisfecha?  
-Espero dejarte satisfecha con otras cosas -dijo, comiendo otro bocado-. Y en serio, están buenos. Apunta la receta -sacó una cajita del bolsillo-. Ahora recuerda que ya has dicho que sí.  
A ella se le paró el corazón.  
-¿Que sí a qué?  
-A casarte conmigo.  
Edward respiró profundamente y la miró a los ojos mientras abría la caja. Bella vio el destello de un precioso anillo de diamantes.  
-Sé amable -susurró él, repitiendo las palabras que ella le había dicho ocho meses atrás.  
Bella se quedó mirando el anillo con un nudo en la garganta.  
-¿Edward?  
-¿Sí?  
-Esto es mejor que los brownies.  
-¿Estás satisfecha, Bella?  
-Oh, sí.  
-No me refiero a la cama.  
-Bueno, lo estoy. Pero también lo estoy aquí.  
-Me estás matando. Contéstame. ¿Eso es un sí? ¿Te casarás conmigo?  
-Sí, sí, sí -exclamó ella, arrojándose a los brazos de Edward entre risas y lágrimas-. Sí a estar enamorada de ti; sí a ser tú esposa. Sí a todo, Edward. Para siempre.

**FIN**

**Muchas gracias por leerme =D Solo espero que le haya gustado.  
****Y ahora, los invito a que me sigan en mi siguiente fic...Llego el amor.  
.net/s/6109298/1/Llego_El_Amor  
Todos sus reviews son muy importantes para mi.**


End file.
